Step-Siblings
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: Elsword and Elesis are step-siblings due to having different blood of two different parent. Elesis knows, but her brother doesn't. She must tell him but how will she tell him? And how will it affect both of their lives? Elesis has deep feelings for her brother but he doesn't know that. With her parents gone, she was on her own, but she will do anything to win his heart.
1. The Beginning of a New Story

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hello, everyone! I'm here with another story. Although this ones going to be a bit of a sneak peek since I'll be leaving it with a prologue for a while.**

 **I always wondered what it's like if Elsword and Elesis weren't actually blood related at all. What if they had a different mother/father? If that's the case, I wonder what relationship would they be having if they both know the truth? I wonder what their life will be. Yep! This will be a whole Elsword X Elesis story. No incest anymore since they're not blood-related in this story. There will be some other ships as well; Rena X Raven, Aisha X Chung, Add X Eve (Normally I don't ship it, but what the heck), Ara will be on her own, but don't let it get to you, she'll get a good ending. Luciel will be in it too.**

 **The story features Romance (Obviously), Comedy, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness and Darkness (I'll tell you about that later). This story will be long, so you better get used to it. I'll tell you later after we begin the prologue.**

 **This story takes place in a school era... 'Ahem' battle school era. Meaning they educate and fight at the same time, and you see that kind of thing rarely.**

 **Classes**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight (15)**

 **Elesis: Saber Knight (18)**

 **Aisha: High Magician (15)**

 **Rena: Sniping Ranger (18)**

 **Raven: Over Taker (20)**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture (15)**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian (15)**

 **Ara: Little Hsien (18)**

 **Add: Psychic Tracer (18)**

 **Lu: Demon (Base) (10)**

 **Ciel: Demon (Base) (21)**

* * *

Elesis's PoV

"Zzzzzzz" I heard my brother snore on his bed. I stared as I smiled at him. He's always so cute when he sleeps like that.

"Wakey wakey, Elsword. Time to get up." I sang seductively.

Eventually he did wake up. "Wha-huh?" He blinked a few times as he finally saw my face. "Good morning, sis?" He yawned. He began staring at me clueless to why he sees me lying on something. "YEOW!" He screams as he jumps high in the bed. Isn't he just cute when he does that because I always secretly sleep next to him.

"Seriously, sis. Must you go into my bed every time I sleep?" He groaned after he came back down.

"You looked pretty lonely. I had no choice." I pleaded. "Besides, your sleeping face so just so cute, it made me dose off so easily."

"Don't say it as if it's my fault! I'm gonna brush my teeth!" He then got out of the bed and out of his room.

All I did was chuckle. "Oh Elsword, I'm doing this because I love you so much." I said to myself.

My brother has always been so honest and focused on his tasks. That's what I love about him, because he's only what I have left. My parents were on a mission somewhere, but they haven't come back. It was a year ago after that incident. I was torn by their disappearance, the only thing what's left for me was Elsword. My beloved non-blood-related step-brother. Yes, Elsword and I are **Not** really blood-related but we are step-siblings.

We actually have different mothers. My real mother died with illness. I felt lonely as if I have no one to trust. I didn't have any friends because I was too afraid to trust them. I was all alone but not entirely. My family are the only ones I can trust. My family is what I need to live.

3 years later, my father remarried with a different woman and Elsword was born. At first, I didn't like him because he was different to me. We had different blood so I didn't really care much for him. But looking at him, he reminds me of my father, and myself. It was like he was born to be more like my father rather than his mother or mine.

As time goes by, I've taken a liking to him. And that's not all, he even saved my life. He took away what feared me the most; loneliness. He was beside me, he chatted with me, he ate with me and most of all, he smiled at me. He never let go of me. He even once said "If anything goes wrong, I wanna protect you someday. I'll show you!". For once in a while, I gave him a big smile believing that he gave achieve that someday, because after he said that, my heart started racing all of the sudden as my body grew very hot. I've then realised that I've fallen in love with Elsword.

I loved Elsword so much, I didn't even want to be separated by him. But because I'm in senior high school and Elsword is in junior high school, I can't be with him. I didn't want that. Without Elsword, I won't be comfortable with the people around me. So I skipped school for 3 years as a 3rd year of junior high school so I can be with Elsword again in the same school. I spent my 3 years doing martial arts, science, sports and sword fighting. Elsword was interested in what I'm doing so he wanted to join too. I wanted to refuse at first for the sake of his education, but when I remembered his words, I agreed to let him train with me, but that means I need to teach him hard because of how much work he needs to do. But I took it slow because I didn't want to make him stress too much.

The may sound weird but I'm actually glad that I'm not blood-related to Elsword. Because of that, we're allowed to go out with each other, as boyfriend and girlfriend. And maybe... Nonono! That's too high! I'll think about that later! Regardless, it's possible for me to go out with Elsword, so I kept staying with him until he feels good with me around.

The only big problem is that Elsword doesn't know that he and I are not blood-related. Because he was born and his looks are a lot like mine, he didn't know that we have different blood. For some reason, my father and mother-in-law didn't tell Elsword because he was not ready for it. They told me not to tell him either because there could be trouble if he already knows. But they told me this; "If we're gone and unable to come back, we'll leave the truth to you and tell Elsword, but only do that when you think the time is right." It's been 3 years since they told me that and I still haven't told him yet because he not ready, but it wasn't just him, it was also myself. I'm not prepared to tell him the truth because I was scared of how he will respond after knowing. He might distrust me, or worse; hate me. I was so scared I didn't want to take the risk. But I promised my parents that I will tell him. So I waited a little longer until the time comes.

After Elsword went to the bathroom, I left his room to join in to brush my teeth. He didn't mind with me being here but that's because we're siblings so it was normal for us to brush our teeth together, which was a bit of a letdown to be honest. After that, we changed into our junior high school uniform as well as tying up my hair with the help of Elsword. His hands are so light and gentle when he touches my hair, I felt so relaxed. And then we had breakfast and we had to take it with us to school, because we were late. I woke up at 7 AM and because I spent lying on the bed with Elsword, I lost the track of time.

After a long run, we stopped as we reached to the entrance of Elder Junior High School. "We're on time." I gasped for air.

"If you woke me up earlier, we could have avoid lateness." Elsword complained.

"I know but I couldn't help it to see your sleepy face."

He groaned. "Let's just get to class!"

I giggled. "Okay!" Being back in Elder Junior High brought back memories. Because I skipped school for 3 years, I was forced to repeat my 3rd year of junior high, but that didn't matter.

What I needed focus now is Elsword and his studies. 'I'll make sure we graduate together and transfer to Senior High School together.' I thought to myself. 'I'll make sure you see me as a loving woman. I'll make sure no girls will flirt with you... And I'll make sure I'll tell you the truth when the time comes. I promise you, Elsword, for I love you more than anything.' That's when I started my school life with Elsword for the first time.

 **GL: Quite an intro isn't it. This is actually my first time doing a school-related story. Normally, it's mostly involved with romance so I guess I should do the same. I'm not used to writing romance stories but I'll get the hang of it. The other characters will be introduced in the future chapters. Some will out the scene for a long time but they'll show up eventually.**

 **That's all I gotta say. This will be a long story so I hope that I'd get back to it anytime soon. Till then, see ya!**


	2. Before Class

**GL (GalaxyLight): Continuing back here until I've finished two more chapters of this story, then I'd be focusing on the others too. Starting from Elder Junior High School, all characters will be in that school (Well, almost all of them), including those who are older because they have certain reasons to be there.**

Elesis's PoV

My brother and I walked through the hallway to our classroom. While we were walking, I heard mumbling from the people around us.

"Who's that red-haired girl? She looks beautiful." One of them said.

"She looks like a high-school idol." Another said.

"Wait! Isn't that Elesis?" I twitched when they heard my name.

"You mean the top-class student?" If I remember correctly, I was quite popular with the students in this school. I had good grades and a talent for sport. I became very popular due to my skills and looks.

"Why is she here?"

"I heard she stopped school as a 3rd year and then came back after 3 years."

"Why did she stop?"

"I dunno, she might had some things to do, work, study or educate higher."

"Regardless of that, she's still pretty. I wonder if I could ask her out." That began to anger me a bit.

"Naw! I'm sure she's not interested in some plain guy like you. I'm sure she has a type for charming and handsome princes." I became angered even more but I kept walking.

"By the way, who's that guy beside her? Her boyfriend?" I almost stopped when someone said that.

"No. That's just her brother Elsword. I hear he's good as well but not as good as her." I twitched with anger when they said 'not as good as me'

"He's so lucky to have such a beautiful sister like her. He should be happy and grateful."

'Excuse me?' I thought in my mind.

"Well, whatever happens, lets hope her life will be the best."

'You have no idea...' I thought to myself. I know that I don't need some wealthy, charming men. All I know that my little Elsword is the most handsome of all. I won't go out with anyone but him.

Lucky for me, we're both 3rd years and we were on the same class. This means I can have fun and chat with him all I like without moving out to other classrooms over and over and over again. I'd be annoyed and exhausted if I keep doing that. "Looks like we're on the same class, Elsword." I gave him as big smile.

"Yeah. It would seem so." He smiled back. I became more happier when he smiled at me.

Elsword's PoV

I am glad that my sister is in the same class as me but I think she's more glad than I am, judging by her big smile.

"Same class as you again? This can't be a coincidence!" I turned to see a purple haired girl with braids talking to me with her arms folded. She also had a magic staff on her back.

"Oh. Hey Aisha." I greeted her.

"Don't 'Hey Aisha' me!" She shouted. I groaned. Aisha is a friend of mine, a very noisy one. We've been friends since we were 1st year. She's very good with magic, which is obvious since she wields a staff. She had continuous good grades on her magic tests, some were even higher than Elesis. It doesn't really surprise me since she studies a lot on it.

"You know I had to take care of most of your problems."

"Yeah yeah, I know." I then suddenly felt a scary aura behind me.

Elesis's PoV

That Aisha girl think she can boss around my little Elsword? I'm happy that he has friends but I didn't expect one of them is so bossy. Her attitude is so wrong for Elsword. Personally I think I can be at better care for him than her. And I should probably tell her that he's mine.

Though I was quite impressed that she's the one who is ranked first on magic exams. Before I headed to the classroom with Elsword, I saw billboards of last years exams, and I saw Aisha's name at number 1 at the magic exam. She must be a special magician. She impressed me a little so I decided to keep an eye on her.

"By the way, is that your sister, Elesis?" Aisha asked Elsword.

"Yeah. She's actually a bit older but is still here due to some... personal circumstances." He answered slowly.

"Sure... anyway, it's nice to meet you, Elesis."

I didn't want her to see me suspicious so I played along. "Yes, it's nice to meet you to-" I was cut off when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Wha-!? Elesis!?" I turned around to see a long green-haried elf who gasped when she saw me. She wasn't the only one.

"R-Rena!?" I shrieked "What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What are **you** doing here!?"

"You two know each other?" Elsword asked me as I turned back to him.

"Y-Yeah! Sort of! She used to be a classmate of mine." I met Rena when I was a 1st year in Elder Junior High. She had a very nice body, especially her breasts bouncing as I helplessly looked at my own. Her weapon is a bow and uses her nature energy to create arrows of her own which is impressive. She's the president of the Archery Club... Well, former president. She had good grades and was a kind woman, everyone loved her, I however didn't. She looked nice to be friends with when I first met her, but for some reason part of me wants to stay away from her. It was because of my fear of going near other people. Despite how Rena acts, I couldn't trust her. I have thoughts that she would toy around with me for fun. So for years, I ignored her and continued educating. She once tried to talk to me since our skills were both unique but I just turned away from her hoping that she wouldn't follow me.

Everything in my head had images of people with evil faces who would laugh at me with fear, despair and humiliation. But one light in my mind was there and it was Elsword. He was what's left for me. He's the only one I can trust. Elsword is my light, Elsword is my cure, Elsword is my love.

"So you're friends then?" Aisha asked me as I came back to my senses.

I wasn't really happy when she asked me that. "No. No we're not." I answered seriously.

The reason we know each other much is because she insisted that she'd talk to me because she would follow me anywhere to find out what's wrong. I gave up and talked to her but I didn't tell her about my fear. She'd get in the way if I did. We somewhat became acquaintances but not friends.

"Eh? But we talked a lot when we were in 1st ye-"

"WE"RE NOT!" I silenced her. I'll never see her or anymore has a friend. Everyone stared at me when I shouted, I blushed as I sat down on my desk.

Elsword and Aisha didn't say anything when I answered. However, Elsword just stared at me with serious eyes that made me shiver a bit. He's onto me, literally.

"Oh! Is that your little brother, Elesis? He looks so cute." Rena attempted to pat Elsword's head. Without thinking, I slapped her hand away from him.

" **Hands off. He isn't someone you can just play with.** " Is all what popped into my aggressive mouth. No stranger can go and touch my Elsword like that, that includes Rena. The three gasped to what I just did and said.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you and your brother." Rena stammered as she understood what I did.

"If you want his name, it's Elsword." I quietly exclaimed.

"Oh! Then... nice to meet you, Elsword."

"Y-Yeah! Same here..." He replied. I kept silent while they talked. Now I'm going to get some answers to why she is here.

"Now, why are you here, Rena?" I asked her. "I thought you already graduated Junior High."

"Well, I would have graduated if that incident didn't happen."

"Incident?" The three of us said at the same time.

"Yes. During the summer holidays after I finished my 2nd year of Junior High, my town had a huge storm. The rain was heavy, the wind was strong and there were also thunderbolts." For some reason, hearing those made our skin crawl.

"The thunderbolts were so powerful, I shudder everytime I hear it." Her tone became more sadden. "The thunderbolts stroke a numerous number of trees. We could hear them falling down to the ground from my town. After the storm disappeared, a gigantic pile of trees blocked the way to Elder. None of us could get past it, over it or even around it. The storm made a lot of mess, me and the townspeople were not allowed to get past until the trees were fully removed. The problem was that there were so many trees that fallen by the storm, it would take 3 years to remove all of them."

"3 YEARS!?" Elsword, Aisha and I shouted at the same time.

"You heard me. The blockage was strong, it took strong people to get them out of the way. Because I still have school next year, I couldn't do anything much in my home. So I decided to start a part-time job on my town as I waited. I trained and studied more about bows since I'm at the Archery Club. I even studied bit of martials arts for self-defence. I've been doing that for the past 3 years."

"After those years have pasted, the trees were finally removed and now I can come back and educate. But because I was absent in school for 3 years. I was forced to attend to 3rd year despite the fact I got older. Now I'm back here again and my, is this place very nostalgic. Isn't it Elesis?"

"Yes... Yes it is." I replied as I looked around the classroom with classmates talking with each other. So that was the reason why she couldn't come. I didn't think Rena had trouble coming to school. I was wondering why she wasn't here when I started my 3rd year when I was 15 years old. I have now found the reason.

"So, now it's your turn, Elesis." Rena piped up. "Why are you here? You shouldn't still be in this school in that age."

"Urk! Well..." I trembled as I turned away from her, Aisha and Elsword. I couldn't possibly tell her that I skipped 3 years to be with Elsword. It'd be too, selfish, humiliating and embarrassing. 'I need to find a way to change the subject. But what?' I thought to myself. I was totally at loss of what I'm going to say. 'Damn it, Elesis! Think!' My eyes were closed trying to think of a way. Rena was getting closer as I was getting suspicious. 'Come on! Come on!'

"Okay, everyone! It's time for class!" We turned to see Luichel, our teacher for the class, at the classroom door.

'Yes! Saved by the teacher! Thank you, Luichel!' I sighed of relief. Looks like I was safe with my secret for now. But I have a feeling that the three of my classmates, including Elsword, are going to get me to talk about the secrets. I need to keep my guard up whatever it takes in this school life I'll be having.

 **GL: Time to stop for now! Looks like we have Aisha and Rena for this chapter, Raven and Eve will be in that school too. You'll just have to wait until that time comes. Looks like Elesis is becoming a bit of a yandere but not too yandere. She still have some care for others but not as much as you think it is. You'll know as the story goes on.**


	3. Normal Day

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey! I'm back with another chapter. This took me a while to think, because starting the school became very complicated for making ideas, so I decided to show how they normally do in school. A daily life with Elsword and Elesis in Elder Junior High School. The new things will go to the next chapter.**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

We started taking our class as usual. Writing stuff on the blackboard, reading the textbooks and answering some questions. It was pretty normal, for normal schools anyway. Because this is a battle school, we use weapons to fight and defend and show who's the strongest student in the academy school.

In PE, we all use our weapons and fight to check our statuses. I use a sword as well as my sister. Aisha uses a staff for magic attacks and Rena uses a bow for long-range attacks. Elesis got very good scores from her fighting tests as usual It obvious since she's trained more than I did. I got an average score, I wasn't really that good at tests. Aisha got good scores as well as Rena's. I still have trouble with magic and defense but I'll get the hang of it eventually.

At the cafeteria, I was about to collect lunch until Elesis came to me with a box covered with red fabric. "Don't worry, Elsword. I made lunch for you this morning before I woke you up." She smiled at me.

Because she made it for me, I couldn't say no or it'd be just a waste. "Thanks, sis." I replied to her.

I suddenly heard murmuring from other students like "He's so lucky." or something like that. I ignored it as I didn't care. I opened the box and saw very good-quality food in there; sausages, eggs, ham, raw spinach and even a small slice of cake which surprises me a bit. Elesis is a very good cook so she tends to make good stuff, especially for me. I took some bites of the food as my mouth felt like it was in paradise by the taste. "Ah... It's as good as always, sis." I complimented her.

"Really? I'm so happy!" She said cheerfully. "I'll make you this every day." It felt weird as I mysteriously saw flowers and bubbles behind her in the cheerful background. I swear she's like a princess, and I used the word 'princess' loosely.

She tends to walk with me almost everywhere except for the bathroom where she generally keeps guard for some reason. She even made scary looks at the girls for odd reasons too. I feel like she's being a little overprotective these days. But I digress, she is my sister.

Either way, things hasn't really changed much last year at school. The study hall was clean as always, the library had more books than usual but it's always like that in this school. The faculty office where the staffs use is normal. It was all the same, not surprising really.

"This brings back memories." My sister commented. "I rarely ever go to other rooms while I was focused on the main subjects when I was young."

"You must be grateful to be back here, huh?" I told her.

"I guess you could say that." She giggled.

We then headed to the Home Economy room where we start to take cooking class. Ironically, this is one of the subjects we're having.

"This brings back memories too." Elesis told me. She once told me she apparently took cooking class a lot of times. Was it because she wanted to cook good for me and my family? I don't really know.

"Did you cook a lot of stuff in this room?" I asked just to play it safe.

"Yup! Korean cuisine, European dishes, sweets..." She began listing onwards. "Although I sometimes use the room without permission. The regular cooking classes were just not enough."

Elesis's PoV

I was obsessed with cooking. I made many fancy dishes when I was younger. Why did I grew interest in this? Well... Our mother wasn't really good at cooking. She made multiple burns and smoke as she tries to cook. We had to use the fire extinguisher every time she fails. Mom apologized that she couldn't cook because she was talentless when it comes to kitchen related tools.

That's when I decided to give cooking a try. When I made my first dish which was beef stew, it was so delicious it felt like heaven, even my family loved it. Ever since then, I began to take a liking to cooking and I began making more spectacular food, my family were always happy when she cooked delicious meals. Elsword even asked for seconds and I happily agreed to make more for him.

I remember the time I used the Home EC room without asking as the Home EC club members spotted me preparing food again. I got scolded after that.

Elsword looked down at the bottom of the sinks. He then suddenly saw that one of them was a wreck. He saw cracks on the pipes and walls and there were multiple band-aids on them. "What's with this one? It's all broken..." Elsword said as he looked at it poorly.

"That was Lowe's spot." I answered him.

"It's like remains of a natural disaster..." Elsword said sarcastically in a low tone. Lowe is one of our neighbours who graduated Elder Junior High School. We often meet each other once or twice in one day but not really much because he doesn't come to Elder often. He tends to stay in Ruben to keep lookout for any suspicious people as an officer of the law.

Lowe is completely terrible at cooking. Every time he cooks, he ended up blowing up the whole kitchen somehow. I just don't get it. When I first saw it as he and I both took Home EC lessons as we were making baked potatoes, he surprised me when he blew something up in his table. The class had to bring a fire extinguisher every time that happened. With the result of his dishes, it was so ugly looking I didn't want to look at it anymore. He's like a God of Destruction.

After school, we decided to go shopping for groceries. "What do you want to eat tonight, Elsword?" I asked him with a smile.

"...Anything is fine!" He answered.

I wasn't very happy with that answer. "Choosing from 'anything' would be kind of hard... I mean not to boast or anything but I can cook almost anything so..."

"S-Sorry, sis. It's just that everything you make is so delicious, so you can't really blame me." I almost blushed when he said that. "How about beef stew then?"

"You mean the plain old dish I first made?"

"It's not that old, and besides it's the best to have when feeling a bit down at something so it'd be great to have some of those."

"Okay then, beef stew it is." I smiled. 'Cooking skills, don't fail me now.' Ironically beef stew began to be one of my favourite dishes to cook. Elsword was pumped to have that for dinner so he ran to the town as I followed.

We went to the meat store where we met Lenphad, the owner of the store. "Hey, you two!" He greeted us loudly. "Here for some meat?"

"Yep!" I answered. "100g beef is what we're after."

"Coming right up!" He went into his shop and then came back with a humungous beef almost the size of a treasure box. "Here ya go! Thanks for waiting!" He laughed. "Come back again!" I carried the beef because I didn't want Elsword to carry heavy stuff. We then headed for the vegetable shop.

At the vegetable shop, we met the owner who was Luichel. "Oh! Elsword! Elesis! Fancy meeting you here." Luichel is not only a teacher but also the owner of this shop as well.

"Good afternoon, Luichel." We both greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too." She smiled. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, we need carrots, celery, cabbage and potato." I told her.

"I'll be right back." She then came back with the vegetables we need. "See you tomorrow at class!" She waved goodbye as Elsword carried the bags of vegetables.

Before leaving Elder, we made a stop for the sweet shop where we meet Echo, the owner of this shop. "Hey, Echo! I see you're still licking that lollipop." Elsword commented.

"It is my favourite sweet, you know." Echo puffed her cheeks. Me and Elsword both laughed as we got what we came for and left.

Elsword's PoV

We headed back to Ruben to our home. Elesis started making dinner while I decided to read a book while I wait. Minutes later, dinner was ready as we sat at the opposite side. I looked at my beef stew and it looked marvellous, the yellow texture, the boil beef and the raw spinach. It was the perfect stew. As I was just about to grab my spoon, Elesis stared at me like daggers as she was waiting for me to eat my dinner which made me sweatdrop.

I took a sip of my stew and that's when I felt something crazy in my mouth. "MAN! THAT'S GOOD!" I shouted without thinking.

Elesis squealed. "I'm so glad you like it." She made a big smile.

'Geez, she looks very happy.' I thought to myself. "Maybe changing the subject would change her expression.' I began to think about what to say as we were eating. "Hey, sis. During your 3 years, what did you do for work?" I asked her.

"Work? Well, I did work part time clothing retail before..." She answered.

"I see..."

"By the way, I've also worked in; a café bar, cake shop, weapon armoury, blacksmith, handicrafts shop, accessory shop, nightguard, martial artist, sword fighter, supermarket, restaurant... but only in the kitchen, drug tester, shopkeeper, magazine model, side job at home making artificial flowers, cookie saleswoman, department store janitor, in general goods store, martial arts assistant teacher, karaoke bar, instructor, nurse, painter, music store and..." The jobs kept filling up as my mind went crazier as more piled up. "But right now I'm just a junior high school student, just like you. And I think that's about it." She smiled again as she finished her words.

'What's with this girl?!' I thought to myself. It's like she can do almost anything, seriously.

After dinner, we did our homework together which we finished quite fast. Then again, my sister learned this stuff before. After we finished homework, it was time for bed.

"How about we just call it a night for now?" I yawned.

"Okay then. I'll go out and get the stuff we need tomorrow..." My sister yawned as well.

Both of us brushed our teeth and went to our beds. As I was sleeping something warm behind me woke me up. I turned around and was shocked to see Elesis sleeping behind me. 'Again!?' I thought as I groaned.

I was about to wake her up until she moaned and whimpered. "'Sniff'... Elsword... Please don't leave me..." I heard her say. That made me feel guilty about moving her. I began hesitating now. For some reason, part of me wants her to stay here. But why? Do I have something that I wanna tell her or feel about her?

Her hands were touching my back as I blushed. They felt very warm and soft. It made me wanna get her out of bed even less.

I then remember how she was lonely at times and seeing her makes me feel very sad. She's my sister and she wants to be with someone. Regretting my choices, I decided to let her sleep with me. "Fine." is what I answered after losing consciousness.

* * *

 **GL: And that ends the day, pretty plain and simple. The new things will go in the next day, it's gotta be good when you see them. Trust me, it's necessary to see it. Raven and Eve will come soon enough, it'll only take some time, just a bit.**


	4. Cold Snowy Morning

**GL: Okay, time to focus back on the main field. That is if I have time to do something like that. Then again, I hardly have any spare time so I digress.**

* * *

Elesis's PoV

A few weeks have passed and now it was snowy today. Elsword and I were walking to school... Well, I wouldn't exactly say walking myself. I actually decided to bring my bycicle to school today, since I haven't used it for a long time. Ironically, that bike is what I was using when I got a job as a newspaper delivery girl.

"It's kind of rare to see you on a bike, sis..." Elsword commented.

"I know." I answered plainly. To be honest, he was right. I stopped using my bike after I got another job. Most of the weren't really bike-related and I'd rather walk and use the transport to get to my destination. I don't know why, though.

"It's been awhile, actually. You want a ride?" I asked him as I got an idea. I removed my bag behind me and placed it on the cargo basket. I moved forward a bit and showed him his seat. It was a spare back seat where a person can sit and relax and enjoy the view. Elsword wouldn't mind sitting on it. Although, I probably shouldn't have bought a kids version of it, because when he saw it, he karate-chopped me on the head angered as he thought I was treating him like a little kid. "I-It was just a joke." I stuttered as I was aching and touching the bump on my head with both of my hands.

"Hmph!" is what he replied to me as I let out a sigh.

"Oh! It's Elsword and Elesis!" We both heard Aisha calling out to us with Rena.

"They're as happy together as ever, aren't they?" Rena smiled. Aisha just rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, you two!" Aisha greeted us.

"A very good morning to you both!" Rena greeted with a smile again.

"Good morning, Aisha, Rena." We both greeted together. Somehow, I've gotten myself used to Aisha and Rena for some reason, even though I'm not good at these things. Is it because of Elsword? Right now, they have no suspicion when seeing me around, but I'm still worried so I kept my guard up.

"So what are you two doing so early in the morning?" Aisha asked us.

"Elsword got angry when I invited him to ride on the back seat." I explained.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have given him the kids version." Rena told me. I rolled my eyes when I already knew.

"Anyway, this is pretty much what I thought it would look like." I explained to the three how Elsword would look like in the back seat. He would gaze around the area while leaning on me softly. Then he would fall asleep as I slowly pedalled. It was so cute, I was almost about to get a nosebleed.

I looked at Elsword who looked disgusted about my idea. "That's something a girl would do!" He growled at me. "And just so you know; I'm NOT a girl."

"Come on, you'll look so cute and-" Before I could finish, a loud voice rang to my ears.

"SOOOOO ADORABLE!" Rena screamed out like an elephant, I was almost shaking like a gong that has been banged hard.

"I know, right!?" I immediately reacted. I'm somewhat happy that Rena supported me with that comment. He would indeed look adorable.

"Rena too?" Aisha squeaked as Elsword twitched. He turned and suddenly went ahead. "H-Hey! Wait up!" Aisha followed. We began to realise that the two of them were leaving without us, so we ran to catch up.

"Anyways, it's a lot colder today, isn't it?" Elsword, who was shivering, asked us.

"Well, it is winter season." Rena replied.

"I hate the cold though." I quietly said trying to get the scarf up to my mouth. I was never used to the cold. One time I came out in the snow with just a shirt and some pants, I began to feel like I was inside a freezer. That's why I had to wear shorts underneath my skirt and a coat and a scarf.

"You've only got a scarf on though, Elsword. Aren't you cold?" Aisha asked Elsword.

"I couldn't finish the wash in time..." He answered. We sort of forgot to wash Elsword's coat last night, so I had to give him only a scarf. "Brrrr. If I don't warm up in the classroom soon... I'll probably die."

"Would you like to borrow some gloves?" Rena offered him gloves which made me twitch.

"No thanks, Rena. I don't want you to get cold because of me."

I refused to stand and do nothing as I let my beloved brother freeze to death. I began to undo the buttons on my coat.

"Elesis... Why are you opening the front of your coat?" Aisha, who noticed me, asked. I didn't answer.

I walked in front of Elsword who looked up at me confused to what I was doing. To make him understand, I let out my arms and smiled. "Come to me, Elsword! I'll warm you with my body heat!" I said charmingly.

"AS IF!" Both Elsword, Aisha and Rena shouted at the same time.

"All due respect, Elesis, but you're being too bold..." Rena told me.

"No..." I said when she misunderstood. "It's just that it's so cold."

"What about being a proper older sister and taking off your coat and lending it to Elsword?"

"I think easy self-sacrifice is a fool's means to an end." I told her. "Besides, it would be weird for a girl to give a boy her coat, despite the age." I may care about my brother but I also worry about my temperature as well. "Personally, making both warm is the best to go about doing it."

"You're forgetting how hard it would be to walk..." Rena warned us.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to move." Elsword agreed. I hate to admit it, but they're right. Walking while stuck together would be hard to move around.

But I had more tricks up my sleeves. "...Then how about I **carry you** and walk?" I asked as I imagine myself carrying Elsword while he's inside my coat with me.

"CARRY!?" Aisha and Rena shouted at the same time. Elsword twitched as he hit me in the head once again.

"No good, huh?" I sighed feeling the other bump on my head.

"I wouldn't quite say 'no good'..." I heard Rena say but decided to ignore it to avoid Elsword getting mad again. "Carrying... is a tad much... is what I'm trying to say." I sighed again as we continued walking to school.

"Hey, Elesis." I heard Aisha call me. "What about your bike?"

"Ah. Yeah. I'll take the bike into the account as well." I replied to her.

"Um... I don't think that's quite what she meant by that..." Rena sweatdropped.

"Basically... With the bike, the both of you will be able to move, and neither of you will get frozen by the cold." I explained.

"No carrying." Aisha reminded me.

"No carrying, huh..." I began to slightly sulk.

"You look pretty disappointed." Elsword said as he looked at me plainly.

"Y-You wanted to do it!?" Rena gasped.

'Isn't it obvious?' I thought as I stared at Rena.

I decided to let Elsword take my coat. The only problem was I was taller than him, so the coat was... too big for him to wear. "Looks like my coat's too big." I sighed. "We'll be stacking em' on top of each other. How about I'll give you my scarf instead?"

"... I guess that could work." Elsword replied. I was happy as I lend my scarf to him.

"She's taking care of him like a good older sister, isn't she?" I heard Rena say.

"I bet the sleeves of her coat would drag on him." I heard Aisha said which I chose to ignore as she was being a bit cruel to us.

I began wrapping my scarf around Elsword. I must have forgot to realise that my scarf had a longer length than his, because as soon as I finished wrapping, I couldn't see his face anymore because it was covered. "WHA-!? He's headless!?" Is what came out of my voice, while Aisha and Rena face faulted (anime fall).

"Seems like your scarf's too long as well." Rena told me.

"Yeah... I really miscalculated this one." I replied as I sweatdropped. I didn't think my scarf would be long enough to wrap up Elsword's entire head. To make it more awkward, Elsword didn't say anything. He just stood there.

"You know, if it's too long, how about you both share one scarf?" Aisha asked.

The light bulb on my head dinged. "Why didn't I think of that?" I unwrapped the scarf and wrapped half of it around myself. Now I had the half while Elsword had the other. Both of us were sharing the scarf. It made me very happy because it looked like we're a couple. I could do nothing but smile with happiness while Elsword didn't object to anything, rather he still didn't say anything.

"It's like..." Aisha began commenting. "You're walking a pet."

"HOLD IT!" I shouted when I realised that Aisha was getting the wrong idea. Elsword and Rena just face faulted.

* * *

Elsword's PoV

After minutes of walking, we finally reached Elder Jumior High School. All four of us were freezing cold, we could hardly move properly.

"Guess it's warmer inside..." I commented.

"But it's still cold, though." Elesis pleaded as she was still shivering.

"It's not as cold as the outside, but the halls are pretty chilly too." Rena explained. But we're gong to be relieved as we get to the classroom, because we have a heater in that room and it's been running since school started today.

"At least we can finally warm up." I gave a sigh of relief as I opened the classroom door.

"Right." Aisha agreed. "I want to get nice and warm too! I've had enough of this chilly feeling already."

We all approach inside the room excited for that warm sensation. "Finally! It's-"

We all thought the room would be heated up, but we might have gotten our hopes a little too high because the room was; "FREEZING!?" Rena, Aisha and I shouted at the same time while frozen. "C-C-COOLD!" Elesis just looked at the heater sweatdropping.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

I thought we could finally relax with some heat, but cold is all I felt in the classroom. 'What's the big idea!?' was in my mind. I examined the heater since it was not turned on. But for some reason, I couldn't get it to work.

"I guess the heater stopped broke down..." Aisha sweatdropped.

"Don't tell me this is the teacher's fault." I replied with a anger tone.

"Maybe she tripped over and the heater just happened to be in the way..." Rena suggested. She actually has a point because our teacher is quite clumsy.

"Yeah!" Elsword agreed.

After finding that out, I was going to leave the classroom until Rena asked me something. "Where are you going, Elesis?" She asked.

"To see, Ms. Luchiel..." I then began to lower my tone out of anger and rage. " **And break her.** "

"BREAK!?" The three shouted at the same time. I was going to make her pay for making us freeze even more as I couldn't take the cold any longer. Unfortunately, the three stopped me for gong out of the classroom. Eventually, I gave up and decided to hold on for just a bit longer.

"Looks like we won't be able to use it all day today..." Rena sighed as she couldn't get the heater to work either.

"Brrrr. F-Freezing all day doesn't sound v-very appealing." I shivered while folding my arms to warm myself up.

"I'll try and fix it." Aisha volunteered. "This will be our chance!"

"Just to remind you that you're a magician, not an engineer." Elsword stated.

"You sure you can repair it?" Rena asked. She didn't volunteer because she was never good with mechanical things.

"No problem. I'll just use my electricity to get the heater working again with some supercharged power."

"GIVE IT UP!" The rest of us shouted loudly as we agreed to not let Aisha do it.

"Is this the heater that's broken?" We both turn to see a tall man carrying a toolbox. He was wearing an engineer suit so it made sense if he was going to repair it. He had yellow eyes and a scar on his face. I saw his ID hanging on his suit, and it looks like his name is 'Raven'.

"Ah! Yes! It is!" Rena stuttered a bit as she snapped out of her stare.

"Thank you. I'll have it running by second period." He replied.

"By then?" Elsword asked surprised to how long it will take to fix the heater.

"That's surprisingly fast..." I commented. "Guess we'll just have to bear with it for the whole of first period." I let out a sign as the cold feeling was coming back to me.

"H-Hey! Sis..." I noticed my little brother pulling my jacket.

"What is it, Elsword?" I asked him. He then asked me a favour that shocked me when my heart skipped a beat as I couldn't possibly turn down that kind of offer from him.

"Come to think of it..." I heard Rena talking to us. "Will you be alright with the cold, Elsword?"

He couldn't answer. Neither could I, because the both of us were having the best feeling of our lives. "...Just fine." He answered. Elsword offered me to be inside my coat with me together just to warm himself up with me to increase the body heat. I instantly agreed because I want to feel his soft skin and touch into me.

"Awww! Isn't that nice of you, Elesis?" Rena chuckled.

'It was actually Elsword's idea.' Is what I would like to say but I was having too much fun cuddling with Elsword in my coat. I was in heaven.

* * *

 **GL: Total heaven that's for sure! Anyway, that should be done for now. Looks like Raven has made the appearance... as an engineer. But don't worry, he'll quit his job soon. See you in the next chapter!**


	5. A New School Club

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for more. This time we're going to continue the class time before going through any strong romance. You'll soon see when you start reading. Like I said, this is more than just romance here. I'm talking about hilarious, sad, scary and serious scenarios. Let's get to this chapter and see what I added.**

* * *

Rena's PoV

After school, I came to where Elsword, Elesis and Aisha were. I had something to ask them about. "Hi, guys." I called to them.

"Hey, Rena." They said back to me.

"What's up? You were running to us pretty fast." Elesis spoke to me.

I panted before saying my words. "Have you guys joined a club yet?" I asked them.

The three of them grew silent as they looked at each other and back to me. "...Nope!" They answered plainly.

I let out a sigh. "Have you three even thought about joining a club?"

"No, not really." Aisha said slurping her juice.

"It never really crossed my mind actually." Elsword wondered.

"Oh, should we go and look for one then." I offered them. "We'll go together."

"Well, since we got nothing better to do, why not?" He sat up and moved out of his desk.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Elesis agreed. doing the same thing. I smiled as I lead the three to where the club request board is.

We walked along the hallway to find club request board where there were tons of papers and flyers on them. There was an Archery club, a magic club, a newspaper club, a swimming club and many more. There were so many to choose, I don't know which one what's right for us to be in.

"What do you suppose we should be in, sis?" Elsword asked his sister.

"Anything is fine." She answered with a smile. "Any club you join in is where I will also join in as well." There she goes being a very overprotective sister she is. I can't really blame her, she loves her brother a lot, but may be too much. I decided to let it slide and continue looking at the flyers.

"UGH! There's so many, it's making my head spin." Aisha groaned as she was holding her head. She was pretty serious about the head spinning part, because my head was spinning as well when I was looking at the board for quite some time. "I don't think we're going to find a club like this..."

"You four look like you need help." The four of us turned around 180 degrees to see a familiar man.

"Raven!" We all shouted at the same time. None of us expected him to still be here. I know he's an engineer but, that doesn't mean he comes here often, does he? Right now he was wearing different clothes, this time as a janitor.

"Hm? Did I recall giving you my name?" He asked us.

I forgot the fact that he didn't give us his name but we knew because of the ID on his shirt. "You had an ID with your name on it when you wear an engineer." I explained to him.

"...I see. In that case, nice to meet you four." He greeted us.

"Nice to meet you too." We all greeted him back.

Raven then looked at the club board. "So you're having trouble deciding a club?" He asked.

We all nodded. "There's just too many, I can't even pick one at all." Aisha groaned.

I noticed Raven holding a lot of cleaning materials and a toolbox. "Raven, where you going with all that?" I asked him.

"Oh. I'm going to fix and clean an old unused room. There are many old things in there that needs to be put away."

This gave me a good idea. "How about we help you clean the room?" Elsword, Aisha and Elesis turned to me with their eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"Come on, you guys. He fixed the heater for us. Thanks to him we were able to get warm again. If it weren't for him, we would be freezing again. We should at least do something for him in return."

The three looked at each other and began to think about it a little. Elsword was the first one to leave a sigh. "I guess we owe him for helping us... Alright then." He answered while scratching his back head.

"Well, if you agree, Elsword. Then I guess I'll do the same." Elesis agreed. "Besides, I have to thank him for almost getting us frozen." That sounded a bit wrong there, but I knew what she meant.

"Well, since all of you are going, I guess I'll go too. A-And it's not like I want to be left out or anything." Aisha flustered. She was quite on edge to go.

"This isn't really necessary." Raven denied. "It was only my job to fix the heater, you don't need to repay m-"

"It is entirely necessary." I cut him off. "We want to help you out, for keeping us warm that time. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can't clean and fix an entire room by yourself. You should learn to have someone to help you for once. Please, let us help you."

Raven didn't say anything for a while as we all stared at him and then let out a sigh. "Very well. If you insist, I won't judge. You can come and help." He answered us.

The four of us cheered as we high-fived each other happily. "Thank you, Raven, I hope we get to know you better." I smiled before we all walked to the old room.

Aisha's PoV

It took a few minutes to get to where we need to go. "Are we there yet?" I asked because my legs were killing me.

"You didn't have to ask that right now," Raven told me. "because we're already here." I saw Raven took out some keys and began opening a door behind him. I groaned and facepalmed myself with embarrassment and humiliation.

After he unlocked the door and opened it, we came to get a look to what the room looks place and were shocked to see what we saw. There were tons of boxes lying around the place. Lots of things were spilled on the floor. There weren't a lot of furniture there either, just a table, a couch, a few lockers and some old paper on the table.

"'Cough' Ugh! 'Cough' How long has this place been unused?" Elesis asked while coughing from the dust that were covering the whole floor and onto us making us cough as well.

"The principal said it wasn't used for over a year." Raven explained. "It's surprising how no one wants to use this anymore."

"What's with all the boxes?" Elsword asked.

"They're all used props for the room, most weren't needed so they were thrown away. Some stayed here for odd reasons."

Rena opened one of them. "This has a bunch of pencils, paint brushes and rulers." Rena said.

"This one has some old paintings and posters." Elsword said when he opened another box.

"This one has a computer with wires." Elesis said opening another box.

"This one has a huge stacks of textbooks and workbooks that are completely blank." Except that they're covered in dust,. I coughed a few times while wiping the dust away, and I chose not to say anything about it to avoid any embarrassment.

Raven then examined a wall which had it's wallpaper torn away. There eve more on the other sides and even the ceiling. "I'll take care of the walls and ceiling. You can all start cleaning the room." He gave me and Rena small wipers and gave Elsword and Elesis brushes. What are we? Housewives? None of us wanted to complain as we started cleaning the whole room.

Elesis's PoV

The dusting and cleaning was really difficult. Because of how old the room was, the dust wouldn't come off so easily. I had to dust it off harder and faster for at least 10 times to get it off. Elsword was having the same problems too, except that he's having trouble with the lockers. He kept raging whenever he tries to dust off the dirt. He looked pretty cute when he gets mad like that. I turned back to where I was dusting as I spotted something hideous. I saw a big spider who was about to craw to my brush. Without thinking, I pulled my brush away from it and stomped it incredibly hard even I don't know how much strength I put on it.

It almost caused an earthquake when the others all looked at me terrified. "Nothing to see here." I faked smiled.

"THERE IS!" They all shouted at me as I flinched.

"Relax! It's just a spider I stomped on." I told them.

"That was pretty loud." Rena said. "I didn't know you hate spiders."

"It's not that I hate spiders. It's just that it caught me by surprise."

"Well, anyone would hit it if they notice it without having second thoughts." Elsword sighed.

"Sorry if I startled all of you." I apologized.

"It's nothing. As long as you didn't do any damage, we won't have to worry." Raven informed us.

I looked back as I didn't see any cracks on the floor. I was glad that I didn't use much strength to crush that spider otherwise I'll be getting lectures from Raven (probably). I picked it up with my brush and tossed it on the garbage bag we brought with us.

When Rena and Aisha were wiping the walls and furniture with water, I saw some black spots left behind. I can take it it's been old enough to be stuck with it or it's been holed out. They probably need to be replaced or fixed.

It took about 45 minutes to get everything cleaned up. Everything was now spick and span. The books were all clean and stacked properly, the computer is functioned, and all the materials are placed to where it belongs. The rest were placed in the lockers. We all lied down on the floor while Rena tossed herself on the couch. I originally wanted the couch but Rena beat me to it.

"Phew! I'm beat!" I exhaustingly said as I was taking deep breaths.

"That took way longer than I thought." Aisha muttered.

"At least we got everything shiny clean." Elsword said.

"I thank you all for your hard work." Raven smiled at them. He finished fixing all the torn walls, they were all perfectly repaired as a normal wall again. To make even more amazing, Raven doesn't look like he's tired at all. He was just staring at us normally. Where does this guy exercise at? "As a token of gratitude, I brought some candy with me." He showed us some candy balls wrapped colourfully.

"Oh no!" Rena cried out while shaking her hands. "There's no way we could possibly-" Before she could even say anything else, she was cut off by my brother.

"Thanks! I could use some sugar." He immediately got up after saying that and snatched one of them with incredible speed and tossed it in his mouth. He smiled greatly to the taste which was very cute.

"Elsword sure loves sweets..." Aisha sweatdropped seeing him do that.

"He sort of have a sweet tooth." I replied to her. I wasn't kidding about the sweet tooth part. Elsword LOVES sweet things. When he tasted something sweet for the first time, he was crazy over it and he kept eating over and over. I never saw him have a stomach-ache from sweets... ever, which surprises me. He would eat anything sweet-related. Red bean, jelly, lollipops, you name it. I worry for his teeth, but I'm sure he can take care of that... I think.

"Still thanks..." I grabbed a piece of candy from Raven and popped it into my mouth, and it tasted sweetly delicious.

Elsword's PoV

Raven has finished packing everything up, and was ready to leave. I stopped him though. "Hold on!" I called to him. "What are we supposed to do with this room now?"

"I was only told to clean and fix this room." He answered. "That's all I needed to do."

"Wait!" Before he moved forward, Rena stopped him by grabbing his left hand. She then flinched as if she felt something weird. She then took a look down and gasped as she stepped back a couple of times. Elesis, Aisha and I were confused to why Rena was shocked until we looked at Raven's left hand. It wasn't a human hand at all, it was a claw made out of metal.

"What... is that?" Aisha slowly said as she was shivering.

"Is that... a metal claw?" Elesis said trembling.

"This is a joke, right?" I muttered.

"Raven... What happened to your...?" Rena couldn't finish because of her shock to what she just saw.

"Tsk!" He blurted out as he covered his claw. "That's none of your concern! I'm leaving! You four are free to use this room whatever you want." He then tossed the keys (for the clubroom) to Rena and stormed off the room. None of us wanted to follow him as we had nothing to say, until Rena spoke first.

"Um... Anyway... I guess we have this room for ourselves, huh?" We all snapped out of it as we looked around the room again. We decided to forget about Raven for now.

"I guess so, but what do we suppose we do with this place?" Aisha asked.

"You got me..." I answered her.

"Well we can't really just leave it here, can we?" Elesis sighed. "We have to think."

All of us started to think about what we are supposed to do with this place. Leaving this place and gong home would be too awkward unless we had an idea. We thought long hard but got nothing, until Rena spoke up.

"I know!" Rena cried while slamming her fist down to her palm. "I think I can use this room."

"Really? What is it?" I asked her as the three of us looked at her closely.

"We're going to use this room and make our own club!" She answered happily.

The three of us paused as it took time to understand what she just said. "WHAT!?"

"Think about it. Because they are too many clubs, we can't decide on one. So how about we make our own club and do stuff we like? We could solve mysteries, train our bodies, go on a journey and other stuff. It'll be great! Besides, this room looks good enough if we add more accessories and furniture to this place. This is the perfect opportunity and find something new to see."

None of us could say as we were imagining the stuff we could do with this room. Rena was right about one thing; we can use this to do anything we can do in school. Thinking about finding new people I could face to become stronger, new places I can see.

"You know, maybe we could use this place for purposes." Elesis was the first one to agree. "Sure this place is old, but if we can add more stuff here, we could make our own professional clubhouse. We can see lots of new things, just like what Elsword wanted."

I flinched when she mentioned me. "D-Don't say that out loud, sis!" I shouted at her. She just giggled. "But yeah, I'd like to be in a new club too since I have no idea what club I can choose. What about you, Aisha?"

We all looked towards our purple-haired friend. "Me!?" She flustered. We all stared at her as she was looking at us back and forward. She began to blush red as she tries to open her mouth. "W-Well. Since all of you decided to be in this new club, I-I guess I'll do the same." She then began to blush even more. "And it's not like I don't want to be left out or anything! I just don't have much stuff to do besides practising my magic."

"Alright! Alright! We get it." Elesis groaned.

Rena just happily smiled. "Great! Now that that has been settled, let's debate on who's going to be the president?"

"P-President!?" I gasped.

"Not THAT kind of president!" Aisha cried out who thought I was getting the wrong idea. "In clubs, presidents are based as leaders of the club while vice president is the second commander and the secretary is the one who handles the papers and so on."

"Oh! I think I get it now." I replied. "So... who's going to be the president?"

"I already thought of that. Right, Elesis?" She then turned to my sister.

"Huh? What are you talking abou-" She stopped and paused for a couple of seconds before she panicked. "WHAT!? M-ME!? THE CLUB PRESIDENT!? WHY!?"

"Think about it, Elesis. I've known you for quite some time, even when you were younger. You are strong, skilled, smart and responsible. You always took care of most of the things and you weren't afraid to do them at all. You'll be perfect as the club president. Right, Elsword?" She then looked at me while Elesis was the next one to do the same except she was sweatdropping.

I was about to argue thinking I should stay out of it until I remembered about Elesis's abilities. Unlike me, she had better skills and potential. I was still far off from her. I don't want to admit it but she's clearly better than me and probably Aisha and Rena as well. She was better off to be the president than any of us. But despite that, I will still look up to her and will be counting on her. Leaving out with a sigh, I agreed. "Yeah, she's well suited for this kind of thing. I know, because I believe she can do this." I said as I let out a smile.

Elesis blushed deep red. "W-Well, if you all have faith in me, I guess I'll give it a try." She flustered a bit. Rena smiled as much as I did. "So what about the rest of you?"

"I decided to be the secretary." Rena answered. "I can take care of the work established on the papers. Aisha can be the scout where you will look around the school and see anything unusual, you go and report to us. Is that ok with you?"

"Well, I guess I can do that. So what about Elsword?" She asked.

"He can be the vice president." Rena replied almost instantly.

I almost fell over with I heard that. "Whoa! Whoa! Are you sure about that?" I asked her as I sweatdropped.

"You may not be as good as Elesis, you are very capable to work on the plots and assist others. Besides, you're the president's right-hand man so you can help her do some work for her. I think you can work on that."

I wanted to object but I remembered that a vice president is needed, and everyone here already have a role, except for me. I had no other choice but to agree since that role as a vice president is important to the clubs. "Alright. I'll become the vice president." I answered.

Rena smiled. "Good, now there's one more thing we have to do..." The rest of us groaned as there was more to be done.

"Come on, it's getting late." Aisha sighed. "I need to go home fast."

"Don't worry, all we have to do is name our club and that's all."

"Name our club?" Elesis asked. "Oh yeah, we haven't named it did we?" We all shook our heads. She sighed. "Well, what are we going to call this club? I haven't really thought of one."

"To be honest, I haven't got a name either." Rena said miserably. "You got one, Aisha?"

"Not really." She replied. "I got one, but it was too embarrassing I didn't want to use it." I wondered what it was.

That leaves me as the girls all turned to face me. I gulped. "Me? Uh... well..." I tried to think as fast and hard as I could but it was very hard. 'One name! Just one name!' I thought hard and hard. Until one name came to my head that would fit well. "H-How about... The 'El Search Party' Club?" There was silent in the clubroom.

The silent stopped when Rena started laughing. "What kind of a name is that!?" She cried out when laughing. "I've never thought of it that way. It sounds very cute!" Cute? "I like it!"

"Me too!" Elesis followed. "It kinda fits the party of us!"

"Well... it had a good ring to it... I guess it's... nice." Aisha said as she was folding her arms with pink spots on her cheeks.

"It wasn't much to think of, really." I lied.

"El Search Party Club it is then!" Rena announced. "This clubroom officially belongs to us now!" We all high-fived each other as victory. "By the way, I'm going to a sweets café. Want to come? I'll treat all of you."

"Really!? Awsome!" I cried out.

"Thanks Rena, that's quite generous of you." Elesis smiled.

"Don't forget me! I'm coming too!" Aisha shouted as she came closer to us.

"Okay! Let's go!" Rena cried out. We all nodded as we locked he clubroom, left the school and headed for some grub.

 **GL: Phew! I didn't think making a club would be this hard! It took quite a while to do this. Almost a month but, eh! Who's countin? See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Hot Pot Party

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm surprised many people want to read this story. Guess many people like these kind of romance stories, even with half-sibling romance. Well, since it has to be that way, I guess it can't be helped. But for now, let's start some average school related chapter for this one.**

* * *

Elesis's PoV

We had a lot of homework to do before, the first school holidays are about to begin. We decided to study, but I never expected that I'd agree on studying at my house. After we agreed on that, I quickly tidied up my room, especially the pictures of my little Elsword. Letting them see all of this will surely shame me with embarrassment and humiliation. Although they looked like they're departing for a battlefield at my place, because they were ready to go there before I was.

The next day, Elsword and I only had a little time before they came. I already packed everything, even though it wasn't entirely necessary. We'll be studying at Elsword's room, but it is always great to be better safe than sorry. We cleaned his room and I always searched spick and span for some dirt to be wiped away. I was finally finished cleaning and was resting on his bed.

"I'll go and get some tea, you go and rest." Elsword said to me before he left. I wanted to stop him and get tea myself but I was exhausted and it was already too late.

I rose up and realised that I was alone in Elsword's room. ' _I'm alone in Elsword's room now...'_

Suddenly a devil version of me popped into my mind. "Fufufu... if you're going to search his room, now's your chance!" She winked at me.

It was tempting until an angel version of me popped into the opposite side of my mind. "You should not do things like that! Think of what your brother and everyone else would think if they saw you."

I was stuck between the two. Both of them were right, yet I can't choose any. "And don't poke around." I was startled when I heard Elsword warning me when he came back.

After he was gone, I spotted a target besides Elsword's bed. It was his black shirt. It was my chance to finally hang onto it. Although, part of me didn't want to take it, but I took it anyway... until I realised I just took it. _'W-Wait! What am I doing?!'_ I thought to myself. I pushed it away from me and turned away from it and fought the love in me, but it was too strong. My arms came closer to me as my head was slowly turning forward. _'What am I...'_ My heart was pounding so fast, I couldn't think straight. _'What...'_ I finally lost it when I cuddled Elsword's shirt to my chest and my nose and mouth. I began smelling it as I was hugging it. It smelled exactly like him, it was like heaven.

It took a while for me to snap out of it when I suddenly heard a certain elf's voice. "E-Elesis!?" I turned in shock to see Rena and Aisha already here in Elsword's room. "W-What are you..." Rena's face was very red and Aisha's face was red too but in disgust of what she saw.

I didn't say anything, nothing but anger and rage was filling in me. I slowly placed the shirt back down on Elsword's bed and raised my temper as I thought of a painful plan. **"To erase memories, a heavy impact is required..."** I made a strong punch with massive force in front of them. **"...To the brain."**

Rena's PoV

Aisha and I became frighten and pale. Elesis looked like she want to punch our lights out when we saw her sniffing on Elsword's shirt. What she was saying is that she was going to knock us out on the head to make us forget what we saw and remember. When she looked like she was ready to deliver us a full blow, I stopped her. "We won't tell Elsword. We swear at the bottom of our hearts." I said to her, but all she did was sulk in the corner.

"Elsword's shirt, huh...?" Aisha said as she notices Elsword's shirt and held it.

"What are you doing, Aisha?!" I cried out as I saw her.

"N-Nothing! It's not like I want to smell a guy's shirt or anything!" Aisha turned to them with a red face. She then began eyeing on the shirt as she helplessly cuddled it to her face.

"HEY!" Elesis and I sweatdropped.

"Amidst the smell of daily life, I can smell on aroma of Elsword... Wait..." Realising what she was doing, she instantly got it out of her face. "AGH! You take it, Rena!" She then tossed the shirt to me.

"Don't throw it at me!" I shouted as I caught the shirt. "Besides, I'm not going to smell it! That's too inappropriate!"

"Give me that!" Elesis shouted out as she was pulling Elsword's shirt. "You guys are going to mess up my brother's shirt!"

"Don't pull! You'll be the one who'll mess up his shirt if you do that!" I cried out.

"What are you two doing with my shirt?" Elesis and I flinched as we turned around to see a red-haired boy holding a tray with four cups of tea and some biscuits. The moment we turned to Elsword, all of us girls screamed in panic. "You guys..." Elsword just sweatdropped. He then sighed and swiped the shirt away from me. "I'll take that didn't just happen, so let's get working." The rest of us nodded as we all felt guilty and miserable.

Aisha's PoV

With that behind us... it was time for some homework. We started with maths. Apparently, the chapter we're on is quite difficult, so we kept asking questions to one another, mostly Elesis because she was the smartest out of all of us. "Um... Elsword?" I spoke up as Elsword lifted his head up to me. "Would you be able to help me with this question?" I lend him my textbook.

"Sure." He replied. He began looking at the question I showed him. "Ah, this part."

"As expected from the Vice President of the El Search Party Club." Rena smiled.

"For this problem, you do this. Understand?" He said after scribbling something on the book. Although he only gave me the answer. He didn't even give out a formula. I looked at my textbook while sweatdropping.

"Um... Elsword. She won't get it if you just solve it for her." Elesis explained to him after getting the answer written on my book.

 _'Though I do appreciate giving the answer out.' I thought to myself._

"She won't?! Sorry about that." He apologized gloomily.

"...Shall I teach you, instead?" Elesis offered me.

"Fine by me..."

Elsword's PoV

I felt so embarrassed and ashamed to what happened there. I knew the answer to it but I didn't know I was suppose to write the formula in order to understand it.

"Elsword, you don't have to be so disappointed." Rena told me.

"I'm not that disappointed." I lied.

"You just need to take it slow and write what is necessary first. It's what Elesis is doing, right?" We looked at Elesis trying to explain the question to Aisha. Somehow, I feel more down than usual. "Don't worry, you'll catch up with her. I know it." She patted me on the head.

"Can you not pat me on the head like you're treating me like a child?" I asked angrily.

"Ah! Sorry!" Rena stuttered as she pulled her hand away from me.

Elesis's PoV

We began to continue our homework, this time Elsword was struggling. "I don't get it..." I heard him mutter.

I knew that this was my chance to get closer to Elsword. I tried to offer him for help. The problem was that I was stammering too much. "I-I'll hwel-hwelp yo..." I felt like if I was going to say it incorrectly, I'd die from embarrassment. But I won't let it win against me. I stopped and began to shake my head and cough a few times to clean my voice and tried again. "I'll help you with that." I offered cleanly.

"Uh, sure." Elsword sweatdropped as well as the others did.

"She did a retake?" Aisha and Rena said together in sync.

After a while of homeworking, we have finally finished. Elsword lied on the bed with a huge sigh of relief. "Now we should be able to rest for a while." He said.

"I can see that." Rena smiled. "So what do you suppose we'd do now we're here together?"

"Good question..." Aisha spoke. We all began to think of something until someone's stomach was growling. It was coming from the left side of the room which I was near it.

"S-Sorry..." I apologised as I was blushing deep red.

"I-It's alright! It happens all the time." Rena tried to make me feel better.

"I wanna eat some hot pot." I mumbled.

"What's the occasion?" Aisha asked.

"Well... The weather's warming up, so I thought I'd have some while it's still cold out." I explained.

"Hot pot's really good when it's all cold out." Rena agreed.

"Then why don't we have a hot pot party?" Elsword suggested. "We have a pot and good amount of food in the kitchen, so we should do it now while we still have time left."

"That's a good idea." Rena agreed. "In fact, I brought some food of my own."

"Let me guess, vegetables?" I guessed. Rena just nodded.

"What do you wanna eat, Aisha?" Elsword asked.

"How about... just fish if you have any..." She answered slowly.

"Why the big pause?" Aisha just turned away. Elsword tried to change the subject. "What about you, sis?"

"Hmm... I'll bring anything what you want in the pot, so what would you like?" I smiled.

"...Maybe just some meat, if that's okay with everyone else." I stared at Rena and Aisha and they just nodded.

"Alright! I'll get the pot and ingredients. You guys go set up a square table." I told them as I headed for the kitchen.

I got back to the table with the pot and the ingredients and it would seem like the three has already got the table prepared.

"Is everything ready?" Elsword asked.

"Yes!" I placed everything down on the table. "Except for one thing..." We all heard a ding from the kitchen. "Hot water is ready!"

"Talk about well-prepared..." I heard the three say before I got back to the kitchen to get the water.

After I poured the hot water into the pot, we were ready to place the ingredients in. "Well, let's get to it!" I stated. "I already cut everything up."

"Ah! I didn't cut any of mine!" Rena cried out.

"I'll take care of that, in a second. Give it here." I spoke as I got Rena's vegetables. Then I headed to the kitchen and then came back with a pair of knifes.

"Thank you. Wait. 'in a second'? What are you going to do?" Rena asked nervously.

"Just watch." I tossed Rena's ingredients in the air, grabbed the knifes on each hand, jumped towards the ingredients and sliced and diced the whole thing in an instant. "We're good." I smiled as I caught the ingredients with a basket.

"HUUUUUUUUH!?" The three shouted in shock.

Forgetting about what happened there, we waited for the water to be hot enough to boil after I added stock and seasoning in the pot. "Well, think it's about time we put the food in?" I asked them.

"What about the flavouring?" Elsword asked.

"No need, the stock and seasoning are all in so we're good." Rena explained.

Elsword agreed as he started placing the meat in, then the vegetables and the fish. And then began waiting until it was ready. "Considering the time of the year... this might've been nice to do this under the blossoms..." I suggested,

"Yeah..." Elsword agreed.

"Like this?" Rena showed us what's in her hand.

"That's a daisy, not a blossom." I told her.

"It is a flower, isn't it?"

"Yellow and pink are not even closely related."

"We're talking about colours now?" Elsword piped up.

"... You know what, forget it..." I sighed. I looked at the hot pot and it was letting out a lot of steam. "It's done." I opened the pot and saw the great colours of the food.

"Now's the best time to strike!" Rena cried out excitingly.

"Well... Yes... You sure are excited" I sweatdropped.

"It's delicious when they're nice and hot, you know."

"Then let's dig in!" We all shouted. We all dip in the soup and selected our food. I got some meat, Elsword got meat as well, Aisha got fish and Rena got some lettuce. We were excited as we popped the food into our mouths.

We all felt relaxed and warm as we felt the deliciousness and tastiness of the food. "IT'S GREAT!" Elsword was the first one to shout before anyone else were going to say the same.

While we were eating, Rena had something to say. "Oh right, Elsword, Elesis, didn't you two get scolded by the teacher at school?" She asked us.

We looked at each other and then nodded to her. "Did something happen?" Aisha asked us.

"We took a shortcut to the school store battlefield." I told them.

"It takes a while to get there from our classroom, after all." Elsword continued.

"What?" Aisha and Rena said confused.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Elsword and I ran in the hallways as we headed to the store. "Barbeque Bear Sandwiches are only 50 ED! They're half off!" He shouted out.

"That's why we're running." I finished.

We were almost at the end to the staircase until we saw the teacher who saw us running in the hallways. "You two! No running in the hallwa-" She couldn't finish because we leaped out of the window, even though this is the second storey. "No jumping in the hallway!" Never heard that one before.

Thanks to our agile training, we landed to the ground without any pain on our legs. We heard the teacher screaming at us as we were running. And I think I heard Rena say; "That's a new one."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"And so we got yelled at." Elsword finished. "But hey, we won the sandwich battle."

"Don't try this at home, kids..." I said as I heard something breaking but ignored it.

"You should follow your own example..." Aisha sighed.

We continued eating as I had a chance to feed Elsword. "Elsword. Say 'aah'." I smiled. Elsword was confused but played along, which makes me happy. I decided to play with him a little more by swaying my spoon left and right and he tries to get his mouth to the spoon. I giggled as I continued, but that only lasted until he realised what was going on and clonked me on the head. "OW!"

It was almost sunset as we finished our dinner party. "Maybe we should invite Raven to go flower viewing or something..." Rena suggested.

The rest of us weren't sure with that idea. "I'm sure he'd be too busy with something like that." I told her.

"I'll go and ask him if he's free."

"Good luck with that..."

"Don't worry, it's just flower viewing we're talking about here, so I'm totally okay with bringing some spirit!" She cried while shaking her hands while blushing madly.

"THAT'S ALCOHOL! You should be worried! Hesitate a little bit, please!" I shouted back angrily.

"See you tomorrow!" Rena waved goodbye as she and Aisha were heading home.

"Don't be late!" Aisha reminded us.

"See ya!" Elsword and I waved back goodbye. It was now quiet in the house. It was almost time for bed, but I just had one thing to do. "Elsword?" I said to him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"...Do you think I can have your shirt?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Oh well, I tried.

* * *

 **GL: Lol, lol and double lol! Can't really get it through you thick skull, can you, Elesis? Oh well. I guess that was pretty fun. I wonder what I'm going to do in the next chapter... who knows?**


	7. Unknown Spying Operation (Special Day)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Today's chapter is going to be a little bit special. It has something to do with Elesis which there is a special day for her. Let's see what this chapter is about...**

* * *

Elesis's PoV

I decided to go shopping at Elder Plaza. Elsword said he was going somewhere but he didn't want me to come. I felt very down that he didn't want to bring me along. I wondered why though. He hardly refuses to take me with him. There was something fishy going on. But maybe I thought I was just being paranoid and decided to slide.

Just as I was at the plaza, I saw a familiar purple-haired girl hiding behind a wall. She looked like she was stalking someone. "Hey! Aisha!" I called out to her.

"HYAA!" Aisha shrieked as she almost tripped over and fell. She turned around to find me waving at her. "Elesis!? Don't scare me like that! Rather, keep yourself quiet." She said to me.

"Quiet? What for?" I asked. Aisha's eyes suddenly widened and covered her mouth as if she blurted something out without thinking. This gave me suspicions towards her. And I was curious to find out. "What are you hiding from?" I asked her with a smirk.

"N-Nothing! Nothing is totally wrong!" She stuttered.

"Really? You looked like you were stalking someone." I walked closer to her and moved around.

"No wait! You don't need to-"

"Come on! This is nothing to afraid about. There might be something good there, or you might have someone you li-" My words became silent as I saw a pair of two familiar people walking together; Elsword and Rena.

"...What is this...?" Nothing but sweat was coming around face. What were they doing together? Seeing them for a while they looked happy while they were walking, almost as if they were on a date. That made me clench my heart not just full of fear, but also full of anger, pure anger. "Just... what is this...?"

Aisha's PoV

Uh-oh. This totally wasn't going to go what I've expected. Why is Elesis here right now at all times? She could have stayed home much longer. But now, everything we've hoped for is now going to be chaos. I nervously stared at Elesis, who had a fierce dark aura around her, but that wasn't what really scared me. What **really** scared me is that she's crushing the wall with one hand senseless. The cracks were really giving me the shivers. I carefully tapped her shoulder while shivering. "H-Hey, Elesis?"

She then turned to me with dark widened and scary eyes. **"What is the meaning of this, Aisha?"** She asked in a very scary tone.

I almost shrieked with fear when she said that. She wasn't playing around in these circumstances, she was **dead** serious. "W-Well..." If I tell her the reason right now. I'm gonna spoil everything and Elsword and Rena will get mad at me. And if I don't tell her, there's a chance she's going to kill me. _'Darn it, Aisha! There's gotta be something that'll let her calm down. Think!'_ I thought to myself, looking for ideas. I decided to take it slow, though it might not calm her down. "I... I don't know either." I lied. "When I was walking around the plaza, I saw Elsword and Rena together. It felt suspicious to me so I decided to follow them." I hoped for a good reply, or I'm good as dead.

 **"...I see... Let's stalk them for a bit and see how things turn out, shall we?"** She let out a creepy laugh but it was quiet but still creepy. I just gulped as I followed her as she followed them. Gods! I've never seen her like that. I know she's overprotective towards her brother but this is going too far. I need to make sure she doesn't break anything while she's like this, especially Elsword and Rena.

Elesis's PoV

I couldn't believe it. Elsword, my beloved little brother, is going out with that pointy-eared hag! This was unforgivable, especially when it's 'today'. ' _If this is true, then I'm going to give a her a punishment she'll never ever forget.'_ I thought to myself. _'I won't let anyone date or marry him for as long as I live. I won't let anyone take him away from me, ever! I refuse to be all alone again! Hold on, Elsword. When the time is right, I will save you from her.'_

Now that I think about it, I think I remember Elsword asking Rena something behind my back yesterday at school. And I couldn't believe I actually forgot about it.

 **Flashback**

I was walking on the hallway as I was finished with carrying the boxes (while ignoring people talking about me). I turned to my left and saw Elsword and Rena talking together. Shocked by this, I quickly stepped back and hid myself next to the corner and began listening to their conversation.

"Hey, Rena. If you don't mind..." I heard Elsword say.

"What is it, Elsword?" Rena asked him.

"Well... You see... I was hoping... if you wanna come to the Elder Plaza with me, tomorrow?" Hearing that almost made my heart stop, as if it turned to stone.

"Huh? Oh! Um... Okay... What for?" She asked again.

"...I'll tell you tomorrow. See you there, I'll be going now."

"Okay! See you back in the classroom!"

After the conversation finished, I slowly fell down as my legs refuses to move properly. I was so feared that my eyes turned blurry and my body just laid there, emotionless. I was only thinking why Elsword was asking Rena to go out and not me. Why would he do that?

 _'They're saying this... without telling me. They're clearly going out together tomorrow... and I'm not invited.'_ I thought to myself. _'Just what in the world are they planning to do together... I have to confirm it myself!'_ While I was still in deep thought, one of the students came to me.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked me lending his hand.

I wasn't listening. I was just too focused on my thoughts, but I knew I couldn't just sit there forever. I got up by myself without the help of the student. Passed by him and continued walking while trying to forget what I just heard.

 **Flashback End**

I continued to follow them towards the plaza while Aisha followed me from behind. They both headed to a flower shop. I carefully hid behind a wall and carefully watched them examining the flowers. I saw Elsword showing her a rose and heard him say; "What do you think of this one?"

"Oh! That was really look great!" Rena replied with a smile. I almost gritted my teeth and almost cracked after I saw Elsword placing a flower on Rena's head. I tried to compose myself as much as I can, even though it was killing me from inside.

"Um... Elesis? You're crushing the wall again." Aisha warned me. I looked at the wall where my hand was holding on too and was surprised to see it was insanely cracked.

"Gah! Again!?" I cursed myself. I reminded myself to control my temper when I was at the martial arts school. But at a situation like this, it was proved to be very difficult. I then suddenly notice the pair leaving the flower shop with nothing with them. "N-Nevermind! Let's keep tailing them." I said as I continued onward.

Aisha's PoV

This time, it was a café Elsword and Rena went to. Both of them were sitting on a booth on the opposite side together. In order, to not get spotted, Elesis secretly wore a brown coat and a hat to keep herself from being exposed, which surprised me that she has something like that with her. She gave her spare to me to make sure I don't get spotted either. She was sitting behind where Elsword and Rena were sitting.

"What are they up to now?" Elesis quietly asked me.

"I'm looking..." I replied trying to get a closer look. As a slowly leaned to see what they were doing, my eyes widened entirely when I saw Rena approaching Elsword's face over the table, almost as if she was going to... kiss him. _'What the heck are you guys doing!?'_ I thought to myself insanely.

"What do you see? I can't look right." Elesis said as she was trying to take a peek before I grabbed her back to the booth to face me.

"I-It's nothing! They're just drinking their cups." I lied. "This isn't something to be curious about."

"Hmm..." She didn't look so sure about it. The moment she peeked back, she saw them already leaving. "No matter, let's get going."

Elsword's PoV

Whenever I'm walking around with Rena, I'm having a odd feeling that we're being watched. I looked around but I didn't find anything suspicious. I was expecting Elesis and Aisha to come around soon, but I guess I was exaggerating. "Is it just me, or do you feel like we're being watched?" I asked Rena.

"Um... No, why do you ask?" Rena said as she looked around.

"N...Nothing! Forget what I asked!" Rena had a question mark above her head, confused to why I asked her that. I just told her not to worry about it as we continued walking to the clothing store.

"What do you think of this one?" Rena showed me a dress. The first sight I saw made my eyes widen in surprise by its brightness.

"G-Geez! I don't think I've ever seen such a... shimmery magenta." I commented. "Elesis once told me she wore a lot of stuff, but this one is a little bit much."

"Hmm. I suppose it IS a little bright. Well, what about this one?" She showed a different dress which was worse than the previous she showed me. This almost made me gag.

"Yugh! That's very lacy... In fact, it's nothing BUT lace." I retorted. "For crying out loud, Rena. I can see right through it!" She looked at the dress and realise she might have showed off a too-exposed clothing.

"Y-Yeah! Good point... Well... how about this one, then?" She showed me one more piece of clothing. This one was the weirdest because it made me lean left and hit my head on the wall because of Rena's choice of stupidity.

"Despite that I admire the good colour, I grant you that, I'm not sure about the whole octopus motif..." I groaned.

"Oh. I thought octopi would be good... This isn't going well, isn't it?" Rena almost felt she began to sulk.

"H-How about we go to the toy shop instead? I hear there are some very cute plushies around." I tried to cheer her up.

"Really? Then let's go!" She smiled. She ran out of the shop causing to accidentally slip. "Kyah!" She shrieked. Without thinking, I ran towards her and managed to catch her under my arm before she could hit the ground.

"Whoa! You alright there, Rena!?" I asked her worried.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Thank you, Elsword." She replied with a smile, almost making me blush a bit.

"N-No problem. Why don't we go to the toy shop now?" Rena nodded as we left the clothing shop.

Elesis's PoV

I trembled as my entire body was shaking with shock and fear. I saw something that almost made me burst with anger to what happened just now between Elsword and Rena. _'Elsword just caught her... like a princess. It was like... a hidden love just appeared when he caught her. Is that what she's trying to do to my Elsword? Tempt him to love her?'_ I thought to myself as the dark aura around grew fiercer. I can even feel the fire flowing around me. However, the feeling disappeared after I looked at my hands that were crushing the pole I was hiding in.

"Argh! Not again!" I groaned loudly. Aisha saw this too as she face-faulted (Anime Fall).

"Elesis, I think you really need to learn how to control yourself, even if you're very scary." Aisha told me, also admitting how terrifying I am when I'm angry.

"I'll... work on that some other time..." I replied trying to take note of that. "Let's just go follow them to the toy store."

We followed the pair at the store which had a absolutely giant cute plush bear at the top of it, which is of course a symbol of the shop. Enough about that, we headed inside and our eyes immediately sparkled as we saw, toy trains, decorations, lights and most of all, plushies. I would have squealed if I didn't cover my mouth in time. I saw Aisha doing the same thing as well.

"Okay. Let's NOT jump into conclusions here." I ordered her and myself as well. "Let's just find Elsword and Rena and see what they're doing now." Aisha nodded as we proceed with the search.

Though it was sort of hard to do since there was so many cute toys around the place. Some of the caught our attention, but I managed to control myself thanks to my mediation training. I don't know about Aisha though as she once picked up a penguin plush and complimented its cuteness. It took a while for me to get her out of the trance.

After a while of searching, we've finally caught of with them at the plush area out of all the places. We hid behind a wall and watch and listened carefully.

"This one is really good isn't it?" We heard Rena say as she was holding a red dog plush which was pretty cute actually. I didn't really mind dogs much, they're pretty good creatures actually. But personally, I think cute bears and cubs are better for me.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure that'll be great!" Elsword replied.

"Really!? Thanks, Elsword. I knew I could count on you!" That's when my heart sank again. But this time, I tried to compose myself.

"They look like they're having fun, don't you think?" Aisha asked me.

"Well, what do you think? Of course, they are." I grumbled. "Hmph! Rena is girl with good personality and good voice. Heck, her body is well done too, and not to mention that long hair."

"Don't forget those... things." I knew what Aisha meant by that, causing me to sweatdrop after I looked at her chest out of pity. "Anyway, they seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah... Looks like it." Just seeing them like that makes me grit my teeth so much, Aisha knew my jealousy was written all over my face. "Really? I guess they seem to be getting along well..." She joked with me.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT TWICE!" I retorted. Aisha just let out a smirk.

"Elesis, don't tell me you're-" For some reason, what Aisha was about to say, made me finally snap.

"NO! I AM NOT JEALOUS! I'M HIS OLDER SISTER! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I WOULD BE JEALOUS BY A GOOD LOOKING ELF WHO IS GETTING ALONG WITH HIM JUST FINE!" I shouted uncontrollably. "I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR A LONG TIME, AND HE AND I ARE CLOSE! THERE'S JUST ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT I'M-"

"Um... You sort of being loud here." I heard a male voice as turned around to see the red and green pair looking at us with confusion and worry.

"ACK!" I shrieked causing me to trip over my coat causing me to fall down along with Aisha as the disguise flew away from us revealing our true identities to them.

"Elesis!? Aisha!?" Rena gasped as well as Elsword. "Wait! Have you two been stalking us the whole time!?"

I knew there was no hiding it, because I have lots of things to scold about. "All right! I admit we were stalking you two. But what exactly are you two doing!?" I start talking. "Don't tell me you two are drastically dating? If you are, you have some nerve to do that behind my back!" Rena twitched as I said the word 'date'. I wasn't finished yet, my anger was still high. "You think you just suit each other? Getting all friendly and having fun together? I can't believe you could just go on like that without telling me!"

"As for you, Elsword! I can't believe you would go out with her without telling me. Do you not trust me at all? Do you really like this girl!?"

"Elesis, He isn't-" I couldn't hear her from all my yapping.

"Do you really think she means more than me!? Do you think she's more special than I am? How could you just do something like that!? If you really are my little brother, then why did you sneak out and go with her!? Answer-" That's when I noticed the gift-wrapped box that said 'Happy Birthday Elesis!'.

"...me?" No voice came out of my mouth due to the shock, silence and sweat coming from me. My mind was felt with confusion, nervousness and mostly, guilt. Something tells me I felt like I've made a gigantic mistake.

Rena decided to destroy the silence and start explaining everything. "What I was going to say was... Elsword asked me what present we should buy for your birthday." She said. "That's why we came here together to pick one."

"Elesis..." Elsword came to me looking like he was going to apologize. "...Sorry for keeping this a secret. I'm sorry this hurt you a lot, but we were going to buy a present to surprise you. So we had no choice."

I almost dropped to my knees. All this time, it wasn't Elsword or Rena who were doing the wrong things, it was me. I'm the one who been going on the wrong steps. All this time, I thought I was going on the right way, it turns out I wasn't because I was blinded of what was really happening. I don't know how I was suppose to forgive myself, especially on my own birthday.

"Hey, Sis! Are you okay!?" Elsword cried out putting hands on my shoulders, surprising me. "We still have a lot to do, we also need to decorate the house for your birthday party. And we're not even prepared yet. You can't just stand there and think about. We got to move!"

"Ah!" Elsword looked like he doesn't care of what I just said to him and was worried about the other situations. It's like he forgave me after all the things I said to him. Of course... He's my brother. There was no way he would hate me, because he loves me a lot and he needs me for most needed things. He's doing his best to keep me happy, especially today is my birthday. That's why I can't lose him. He's the one who can cure any disease I take. I smiled as hugged him. "I'm sorry, Elsword. I guess I sort of wasted quite a lot of time, didn't I?" I said to them.

"You sure did." Rena chuckled.

"Way too much in fact..." I heard Aisha mumble. "Wait! Why didn't you guys tell me Elesis's birthday was today?"

Elsword gave her a bored look. "We could have, if we found you." He sighed.

"We tried to find you but you weren't around the school, yesterday. We also tried to call you and visit you at your house but you still weren't there." Rena explained.

"Oh... I was... sort of out for a moment. And it was a place that none of you know about... sorry." Aisha apologized.

"Hey! Do you wanna open up your present, now that you have it?" Elsword asked.

"What!? Now!?" I said surprised.

"Sure! Come on! Open it!"

"A-All right, then!" I became nervous as I unwrapped the present and opened it to reveal a red-skinned bear which was just miraculously cute. It was something I wanted for a long time. "I..." Tears then started to fall down on my eyes. "...I love it. I really love it... Thank you, Elsword... Thank you, Rena... Thank you so much..." I began to wipe the tears away.

"Don't mention it!" Elsword and Rena smiled at the same time.

"Hey! Now that we're here, how about we go and buy some decorations for the birthday party?" Rena told us. "We don't want a place that's too boring, would we?"

"...Nope!" The rest of us replied.

"Come on! I know a place where we can find great decorations." I smiled while I was holding Elsword's hand.

"Whoa! Slow down, sis!" Elsword cried out as he was being pulled by me while Rena chuckled and Aisha sighed as they followed us.

Aisha's PoV

As I was walking with everyone, I'm about to ask Rena about something that has been on my mind for quite a while. "Um... Rena?" I called to her.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"Um... We were also watching you and Elsword at the café as well."

"Oh? What about it?"

"Well, you see... I saw you moving over the table, towards Elsword... What was that?" I began to blush for some reason.

"Oh! You saw that!? That was... a bit embarrassing actually." Rena exclaimed. Wait... Is this where I think this is going? Did she really... "Elsword had a small piece of whipped cream on his cheek, so I had to move up to him to wipe it off with my handkerchief." ...or not.

"Oh! Is that so?" It turns out I was worried over nothing because I overreacted... again.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh no! There's absolutely nothing wrong with it... Except for the moving towards part which made look too... suspicious." I mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something, Aisha?"

"Oh! Uh... What do you think of Elsword?" I changed the subject. And frankly, I was wondering about that question too.

"Elsword? He's a very good boy. He's a bit hard and reckless sometimes, but he has a very good heart." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked while I was a bit unsure.

"I-It's nothing like that! I don't like him that much! We're just friends, that's all." Rena waved her hands rapidly back and fourth. "Besides, I think there's already someone who I think he would better be with."

I was confused at first until she was looking at Elsword and Elesis holding hands together and they were both smiling at each other. "Well... I guess I'll give them credit for that... maybe just a little bit." I smiled a bit and blushed a little.

"Oh my, Aisha! Are you telling me you're-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I shouted angrily at her while she just laughed.

 **GL: There you have it. This chapter was to celebrate Elesis's birthday. I know this is quite late since her birthday is supposedly August 21, but I knew I couldn't let her birthday go to waste in this story. I'm still glad I made this. Let's see what next in this story. Oh! And one more thing...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELESIS!**


	8. Junior High - Mid Terms Exams: Part 1

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back and kickin for another chapter. Sorry for not bein' around. Like I said, new things always get in my way. You wanna know way? Well, I'll leave that to you guys. Anyway, let's get this show on the road, because it's time to give our friends the first exam of the year.**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

I was so nervous. Today is the middle terms exams. We were carrying our battle gear in our bags for physical tests. I studied, but that just made me even more nervous. I'm not sure if I'll get a good grade or a bad one. It all depends on your skills, and I don't have any confidence. We were walking to school as I as still nervous on the way. "Is there something wrong, Elsword? You look pale." Elesis said to me.

"How can you NOT be pale when the mid-terms exam is today!?" I said back to her.

"Well, it's true, but I did study a lot last night. And I'm quite familiar with the questions, and I'm also quite combat experienced and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Ugh! You only know better because you're older than me. Plus, you were once a 3rd year too." My sister giggled.

"I guess that's true. But you studied a lot yesterday as well. I know you can do it. I have deep faith in you." She hugged me very tight.

"ERK! Sis! Not so hard!" I gagged forcing Elesis to let go of the hug.

"Good morning!" We turned behind us to see Rena and Aisha coming towards us.

"Good morning!" We called back.

"Looks like the mid-terms exam is today." Rena said. I felt down again as she said that.

"Uh-huh..." I let out a deep sigh.

"Ah! Did I offend you with that!? I'm so sorry!" Rena bowed as an apology.

"You better be careful of what you say, Rena." Elesis said to her.

"S-Still, we studied a lot last night, so I'm sure we'll all get a passing grade."

"I'm well hoped that Rena, Elesis and I will pass, though I don't know if Elsword here has the right brains to make it." Aisha said.

"Elsword will pass! I know he can! I made sure he studies well while I gave him a good sleep and gave him a lot of food. I even cleaned his sword so it wouldn't get rusty. I made sure he doesn't get tired of spaced out from the stress."

"You sure are well-prepared for caring your brother." Rena sweatdropped.

"A little bit too over-protective though." Aisha followed. I couldn't agree more. That's when we heard the bell ringing.

"What the-! The bell is ringing already!?" I shouted in shock

"We don't have time to talk anymore! Come on! We gotta go or we'll be late!" Elesis cried out. The rest of us nodded as we all headed inside the school. For 3rd year students, the exams starts with a written test with questions about fighting, the regions and monsters. After that will be physical testing, to test our physical strength, skills, magic, speed and insight. The third one forming a team work together to find your way to your main destination. And the fourth and last one is fighting a monster. It may seem straight-forward, but it's actually brutal and insane.

We were all in the same room in separate desks waiting for a test papers to be handed in our desks. Since the exams are here, students from other regions attend here as well as teachers being here. There was an agreement as all four regions, Ruben, Elder, Bethma and Altera work together on the exams for junior high school. In fact, all four of them made the four tests. The teachers from Ruben deal with the paper tests.

"Alright, everyone! We'll now be handing down your test papers. Make sure you read carefully, and no peeking into others, otherwise you'll all be disqualified." One of the teachers from Ruben stated. He had brown curly hair and glasses and a pencil on top of his ear... and had lots of papers in his bags. I wonder why. "Oh! And one more thing, 'a warrior read their way from their own'. That's all I have to say." After the all papers were handed, we got started. I turned the pages while looking at the questions, and it would seem my predictions were right.

The questions they give you in a test for 3rd year in junior high is ridiculous. Some of them are about naming skills and techniques to outwit your opponents and take them out. I wasn't very good with naming strageties, despite that I read some of them. I'm so gonna have a hard time answering these.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

 _''Name the magic that neutralizes your opponent's magic.' Easy enough.'_ I thought to myself while reading the question before writing the answer. These questions were no problem to me. I'm sure most of 3rd year students can answer these. I doubt Elsword could do most of these. I took a peek at him and he had a lot of sweat in his face. Either he was freaking out or he's just focusing a lot. I can't make it out at all since I'm behind him.

Although I will admit, some of those questions were quite challenging, even I had to pause and think for a moment. _'For enemies who appear around 2 metres of a melee weapon's range, explain the attack options using the distance, show your working out.'_ This one is a very complicated question that requires a high amount of book smarts and experience. There's a high doubt Elsword can clearly answer this, I'm also not sure about everyone else either.

I then stumbled to a question that I was unfamiliar of. _'If a warrior cannot physically hold down on oneself, how would the individual find the truth mentally?'_ My eyes widen when I read this question. This said nothing in the books. I became confused as to why the teachers wrote this question to those who are unfamiliar with this knowledge.

I can hear the teachers who are beside us scribbling on their notebooks while watching us, forcing me to shake my pencil while biting my fingernail on the thumb out of stress. Let's just hope they can do as much as they can.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

Okay, this test was beyond than what I thought. What the heck changed after these 3 years? Some of these questions are harder than I could easily answer. _'If your allies are occupied while there are more enemies, outline the options on how to deal with them in distant times.'_ I bit my fingernail of my thumb out of stress. I felt like something was wrong with these questions. I've never heard anything like this in the books... unless... My eyes widened when I found out that these questions aren't supposed to be from the books.

 _'Damn it, this isn't a test to just measure your intelligence from the books.'_ I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth a little while looking at Elsword with worry. _'Hurry up and notice, Elsword, Aisha and Rena. It could cost you everything, and possibly for the future exams, because this is also test to answer questions with your own knowledge and ideas.'_ I now understood what the examiner meant when he said 'A warrior must read their way from their own'. If you can't find an answer that has not been said in the books, make up an answer that doesn't exist in Elrios. Don't do it pathetically, but like a proud warrior. _'Notice this, you three! The smart guys will begin writing soon.'_

I worry for Elsword's safety and knowledge, but right now I have to focus on mine. I guess things really have changed throughout time. I guess I'm gonna have to take this opportunity when we get the graduation exams.

A few minutes have passed by as the paper tests has finally ended when the bell rang. Everyone (including me) gave out a huge sigh of relief and exhaustion from thinking so much. The test was difficult for all of us. The four of us meet up to the cafeteria for a quick break.

"Man! That was brutal!" Elsword leaned back to get rid of the stress.

"I know. I didn't expect the questions to be like that." Rena agreed.

"I didn't really have much problems with them. I did study hard with knowledge after all." Aisha smiled with pride.

"Even though you were sweating a bit in some of the questions." I yawned as I ruined Aisha's pride.

"Wha-!? I did not!" She blushed a bit red making us laugh. I think now is the time to tell them the terms about the test.

"Um... Guys, there's something I need to tell you about the paper test." I said to them.

"Oh, you mean finding the answers you make up on your own from the questions?" Rena asked me causing to me be in shock.

"Eh?"

"That's right! We all knew that you were supposed to make an answer that doesn't exist here."

"It took us a long time to figure out, but we managed to find it." Aisha followed.

"But man! They just had to do that to us. That kinda scared me." Elsword sighed.

"I know. What kind of teachers does something like that without warning?" Aisha puffed her cheeks.

"The teachers can't give us hints on exams, so they can't do that." I told Aisha after I gave a sigh of relief. I was happy that they knew what the purpose of that test was, especially Elsword. I was worried that he wouldn't know but he did.

"So what's next?" Elsword asked.

"We'll be tested in our physical strength, magic, skills, speed and insight." Rena answered for him.

"Ah, I guess that's okay." Elsword let out a sigh of relief as well as I. Elsword and I train a lot when it comes of physical strength. We almost have enough power of lift a boulder... Okay, I wouldn't go that far, but it's something like that. We trained with magic as well, however Elsword had trouble mastering magic so I had to help constantly. As a result, his magic powers were average. As for mine, I can handle magic easier than him which was pretty obvious since I'm his older sister. I'm a bit faster than Elsword but we're pretty much faster than most people in this school. I'm a professional with my skills so I won't have a problem with it, don't know about my bro though. As for insight, I'm quite cautious about my surroundings. Elsword was very reckless when he was young, so he was taught to find a solution around before making a plan, sure enough he understood, and that makes me feel relieved and happy.

"Ugh! I'm poor with physical strength." Aisha groaned. "That's probably the only thing I'm bad at."

"You sure? You don't look like a fast runner." Elsword said to her making Aisha twitch in anger.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who carries a big sword!"

"Alright, alright now's not the time to fight. Elesis, you know about this test right? How was your status?"

"I was pretty average at the time." I replied. "My physical strength was high, my magic was average, my skills were fine and I'm very cautious to my surroundings."

"Wow. It should be expected from a powerful knight like you."

"I know. Sis can do almost anything." Elsword smiled.

"Almost?" Aisha asked curious.

"My sister has a horrible sense of directions, so she tends to get lost a lot." I began to flinch in nervousness as he was telling them more. "One time she tried to hunt for food in the forest, she ended up back in our house 2 minutes later." I began to blush deep red after hearing that.

"I told you to forget about that!" I pouted. Elsword just laugh while Rena giggled.

"I guess nobody in the world is perfect." Rena smiled. That's when we heard an intercom from a microphone.

"Attention! The second phase of the exam will be starting in 10 minutes. Please enter the training room immediately. Thank you!" She said after finishing.

"Alright! Let's go!" Elsword cried out as he took off while we followed. We all went to our dressing rooms to change to our combat gear and then headed to the training room.

* * *

Rena's PoV

The training room in Elder Junior High is very big. They had punching machines, a dummy-training area, obstacle courses, an athletic track and a target practise area. The tests for the people depends on their profile, class, weapon and status. I was assign for target practise, obstacle courses and the athletics. The target practise area was perfect for me since I'm an archer. I'm also pretty fast and flexible, so I can handle the obstacle courses and the athletic races just fine.

I made perfect shots on each target, even the smallest ones. I have a sharp eye like a hawk (I did not mean any offence to that). Mostly it was thanks to my **Guided Arrow** which locks on to enemies and objects making it easier to shoot the targets. With the obstacle courses, I've managed to get over most of the high places thanks to my ability to double jump. I had no problem with the long jumps and high jumps but I mostly ended up coming in second to fourth in the running events. Needless to say, I figured I passed this test.

Aisha was assigned in dummy training test, skill analysis and target practise. She is good with dummy training and target practice since she's a magician and mostly uses long range attacks with magic. She uses blizzard, fire, lightning and wind magic. That's quite a collection for junior high schooler like her, but I digress. She tends to have fun while testing by shooting various elemental magic to the targets and dummies, creating an exciting atmosphere, especially when she was using **Blizzard Shower** & **Meteor Shower**. She even gets bonus points for that. She also had quite an audience with her as well.

Elsword and Elesis were assign for dummy training test, skill analysis, punching machine test, obstacle courses and athletics. I was quite surprised that they were assigned for many tests. Both of them are swordsmen so they're good enough for dummy training. They are quite strong so I bet their score for punching machines will be high. The two were also assigned for the obstacle courses as well as the athletic events to test their movements. They may not be faster than me but they sure can move their legs. Let's hope they can handle the stress.

* * *

Elsword's PoV

 **"Spiral Blast!"** I shouted loudly as I swung my sword widely and stun the dummies, then focus your sword to create a wave of energy. Everyone one of them in front of me were sent flying into the air. Some of them got stuck on the walls which surprised me a bit. As for Elesis who was on the left side of the area, she was doing way better than me.

 **"Saber - Extinction!"** I heard her shout as she swung her sword and slash it forward creating a large vertical slash wave. It took out an insane amount of dummies in front of her from a distance. She took out way more than I did. It was as expected from my older sister. I heard some of the other students complimenting on her skills. For some reason, that angers me as I want them to stay away from her, I wonder why. We both got a good score on that training.

Next was the punching machine. It had a large red cushion which is where you're supposed to punch. This one is all about physical strength meaning you have to punch that thing with all your strength into it. Elesis and I were well-prepared for it. During 3 years, I was taught boxing, martial arts and sword fighting and I trained for 5 hours a day. It may seem like I'm overdoing it, I have a lot of willpower to keep training non-stop. Some of the students (Mostly Male) got around a 100-140, most got 30-80.

Elesis went before me. Her punch was very strong compared to the other students, in fact we heard a sheer force of wind from it. It was even pushed back in about 75 centremeters. The students' eyes widened when they saw the score after their reaction of surprise from the punch.

"Wow! 195 points! I shouldn't expect less from a 3rd year like you, Elesis." Luchiel who was the analyser of the punching machine. There were a lot of students who were murmuring with surprise and admiration. I didn't like that, it meant they're trying to get closer to my sister. I'm not going to accept that. Anyone who tries to get along with her, will suffer the consequences by me. It was now my turn to punch the machine.

"GO, ELSWORD!" Elesis shouted to me with encouragement. I was getting stares from other students, making me blush a little from embarrassment. I then heard comments from them.

"Tsk! As if he could do better than Elesis." One of the students said.

"He's the little brother. There's no way he can beat her." Another said.

"Look how small he is. I bet he scores a 33." That comment made me angry the most. I was so angry I clenched my fist tighter as I punched the punching machine with all my might. My anger must have given me a huge boost of power, because what I did was something I totally did not expect. When I punched the machine, it was pushed 2.5 metres away. This causes a shock to not only myself, but to everyone else in this room. I was shaking my hand as I felt like I overdid it a little. When I looked at the score, I gasped in shock to how high it was.

"Holy cow! 235 points! I literally did not expect that from you!" Luchiel gasped in shock.

"No way!" One of the students shouted.

"You mean he's stronger than Elesis!?" Another one shouted.

"Impossible!"

"That was amazing, Elsword!" Elesis cried out as she suddenly tackled me from behind and then started to hug me. "I didn't know you were this strong! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ack! Sis! Stop! Not in front of everyone!" I squeaked.

"Grrr, that lucky little bastard!" I heard some of the male students murmur. I let out a little smirk from their jealousy. After that, we headed to the obstacle courses. Elesis jumps higher than me and is also a bit faster so she was better off than I am. But despite that, I managed to just pass through them fine, although I had a problem with dodging enemy fire (They were shooting fast paint balls so they weren't a threat) and jumping from platform to platform.

Last one was the athletic events. Like I said before, Elesis is faster than me and jumps higher. So she absolutely fine without problems, in fact she went 1st in most of them. I did fine, but not much compared to everyone else. The only thing I was good at was the shot put event where you have to throw a heavy metal ball behind you with your full hand.

After that, the physical tests were finally over and the today's exams were done. The rest of the exams will be held tomorrow. We were all back in our normal uniform as the four of us were walking back to our homes.

"Argh! My body is killing me from that physical exam." I grunted.

"Me too. We sure did a lot of physical work today." Elesis agreed.

"I feel so tired. I want to go home already and take a nap." Aisha sighed.

"Remember that we still have exams tomorrow." Rena said making us groan in exhaustion. "The next will be a team examination. The team can have at least four people. That's perfect for all of us."

"That great! I guess I can worry less about my condition for a while." Elsword gave a sigh of relief.

"You still need to help, you know!" Aisha scolded him. I groaned but she was right, the exams weren't over yet so I still have to keep myself focused for tomorrow. After we departed our ways with Rena and Aisha, I was thinking about what to do next once we get home until my sister piped up.

"So, Elsword. What do you want for dinner?" She asked me in a happy tone.

"I think I'll have... fish for today." I replied.

"I'll get right on it once we get home. But remember, you still need to work hard for tomorrow, so train hard, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." I paused for moment and started to tremble a bit. I wanted to ask her but it felt very embarrassing to say it. But if I'm going to get stronger, I'm going to need her help. "I..."

"Hm?" She turned to my face.

I began to blush a bit as I was getting more nervous and shy. "I-I wouldn't mind training... t-together with you. Will you help me?" I asked with all my strength. My sister's eyes suddenly sparkled, much to my surprise and then suddenly tackled me to a hug.

"Of course, I will! I would love to train you!" She squeaked.

"ARGH! SISTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!?" I shouted loudly in anger. After a crazy moment, we headed home, ate dinner and trained hard for tomorrow.

* * *

 **GL: I decided to stop since it was getting long. I'll continue in the next chapter. The next one will be longer. Remember that their exams are still going. So wait patiently until I get to that part. See you there!**


	9. Omake: Halloween Special

**GL (GalaxyLight): It's almost Halloween! So I decided to make an Omake for this chapter. Think of it as non-canon side story. I know there are some characters lacking, but I'll make sure to get them in the story if I have the time. Let's see what costumes the El Gang will be wearing.**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

Today is Halloween, which means it's time to try out my costume. The costume had a red shirt with black stripes, along with a old brown jacket with golden buttons on them. It had blue pants while the bottom is a little ripped off. It had brown shoes with laces. The costume had a two brown belts on it. It also had an eye patch and a crimson hat that had a skull and crossbones symbol in the middle. The weapon for it is a metal said with a yellow curved handle on it. That's right. It's a Pirate costume that I chose for Halloween. And I'll be surely get cool prizes and candy with this baby. Once I put it on, I was ready to go. I just needed to wait for my sister to put on her costume before we leave to the school party which Rena is having today and we were invited. I can't wait to see what's in store.

I waited for a while and Elesis hasn't come out of her room yet. I became confused to why she was still in there. It's been 10 minutes for crying out loud. What is she doing in there? Is she still asleep? I knocked a few times while calling out to her but there was no answer. I became nervous all of the sudden. What if she's been kidnapped or murdered.

"Elesis!? What's happening in there!?" I shouted while barging through the door. I looked around to see that the room was somehow in normal state. No mess, no scratches on the walls, nothing dangerous around. The window was closed shut so no one came in or out. But what's most confusing was that she wasn't here. I could have sworn she went to her room to change and never saw her come out at all. I walked around to find her until I was suddenly tackled from behind. "GAH! WHAT!?" I cried out as I fell onto the ground along with someone above me.

"Got my prey!" The person who tackled me smirked. I turned around to find out it was my sister who was in her costume. Her hair was literally let out. She wore a white buttoned shirt and a black skirt. She wore what looked like to be school-girl shoes. She wore a red long cape with gold chains attached to it. But the most scariest thing was that she had plastic fangs on her teeth which made me shiver a bit. Yep, her costume is a Vampire costume for Halloween. Seriously, she had to pick THAT of all things. "My little Elsword, I would love to see what your blood taste like. Maybe I should take a bit." She said with lustful eyes while licking her mouth around. She was getting closer to my neck attempting to bit my neck until I pushed her away from me.

"I'm not food, sis! Besides, you're still human as it is!" I scolded her. "And because of you, we're going to be late for the party! Now come on already!"

"Aw phooey!" Elesis pouted as she started leave the room, but right before she did that, she turned to me. "By the way, what do you think of my outfit?" I gave some thought to it. Despite that I was quite surprised for her to chose that costume, she actually doesn't look so bad in it.

"...I guess it looks good on you." I gave her the answer.

"I'm very happy to hear that." She smiled as she left to make some snacks before we leave. After that, we were finally ready to go to Rena's house. It wasn't far from here, but it was quite a long walk. When we got to her house, it was decorated with flags, branches, orange leaves and lights. There were quite a few elves coming in too, of course since this house is placed set in a elf village.

We entered the house and looked around the rooms. They were very well decorated. They were flags all around with black and orange confetti. Despite that there were a lot of people, there was enough space for anyone to pass through around the room. There were lots of people with different costumes, I could see one wearing a mummy costume and another wearing a ghost costume. I was right, this is going to be an awesome party.

"Elsword! Elesis! Over here!" Elesis and I turned to see Rena who has her Halloween costume as well. She was wearing a black and green dress, except that it was rather a skirt. There was a green layer inside the skirt and black high heels. She had a black-coloured plastic rose placed on her head. She wore black gloves which was unusual for her. Her skin was a little white than before as well. In short terms, she was wearing a goth costume. "Glad you two could make it." She said gladly.

"Thanks for inviting us to your party, Rena." Elesis said. "Is Aisha here too?"

"She's over there, lighting the jack-o-lanterns." She pointed at the magician or should I say the witch. Aisha wore a purple buttoned shirt with a black cloak. She wore a black skirt and black shoes. She had a witch's hat which was obvious decorated with a purple strap and a pumpkin badge. She had a broom on her back, can't say if that's fake or not. She still had her staff with her, I mean how is she going to use magic without it?

"You mean you still haven't prepared everything yet?" I asked the elf.

"...Maybe not everything. Actually, can you two do something for me?" Rena asked. We looked at each other and nodded since she looked a bit troubled. "Thanks, guys. Elsword, I need you to make more jack-o-lanterns since I had a little trouble making the faces. I'm pretty bad at using a knife to craft things. They're in the basement."

"Fair enough! I'll get right on it!"

"Elesis, I want you to make cream soda for everyone. The ingredients are in the kitchen, and make sure you have the cups."

"Will do." Elesis nodded.

"Alright then, I'll leave it to you." Rena went her elven friends to start discussions. We then sweatdropped after we realised why Rena had gloves on, she didn't want to show her Band-Aids to anyone because of her cuts from crafting the jack-o-lanterns.

"I'll leave it to you then, Elsword. I wish you luck." Elesis smiled as she headed to the kitchen. I made my way downstairs to the basement. When I got down there, I flinched in surprise by the huge stack of pumpkins lying there waiting to be cut, but what made me flinch even more was there was a couple of pumpkins that looked like there were carved badly. I can take it that those were Rena's and they were really terrifying. One of their faces looked like a blob.

"Gods! She wasn't kidding about her being bad at using a knife!" I sweatdropped before I went to work.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

I was at the kitchen beginning my work to make Cream Soda, strawberry to be precise, because Rena has a big load of them in the refrigerator which surprises me actually. I know she's an elf who is a vegetarian, but this is a bit much if you ask me. Regardless of that, I used them and chopped them up into bits and used the mixer to stir them up into liquid. With water, I added lemon, egg whites, sugar, wheat flour and some a little acid liquid on it, right before I poured the strawberry liquid with it and mixed after that. And there you have it, Strawberry Cream Soda.

I put a ladle into the bowl so everyone can have a refill. I poured the soda into the cups which there was lot of them. While I was pouring the cups, a person came up to me.

"Any chance if I could have a soda?" He asked me.

"Sure, here you g-" I stopped talking when I recognised the person's face before. "Huh? Raven?"

"Elesis? I didn't expect you'd be the one to make the soda." Raven said. He wore a black shirt with a silver fur vest. He had black pants though the bottom parts were a bit ripped off. Rather than having shoes, they looked more like feet that came from a wolf. But the most curious one was that he had a wolf head worn on Raven's head with a body fur on his back. If I were to take a guess of what his costume is, it'd be a werewolf.

"A werewolf costume, huh? Somehow it kind of fits you." I commented on him.

"You think so? Although, I don't know about your vampire outfit." Raven remarked.

"It was one of the best I could get, besides this was handmade by myself."

"You made this by yourself. That's quite impressive."

"I've done a lot of things for the last three years." I smiled. "So Rena invited you too, huh?"

"Yeah, even though I refused, she dragged me in anyway."

"That's what I thought. But come on, you know you wanted to come. I mean, how can you possibly refused a party invitation? Rena prepared a lot for this, that includes us too."

"I guess you're right. Rena did work hard to do this. I'll give her my gratitude then." We turned to Rena who was chatting with her elven friends. I smiled as Rena was having fun. It's kind of odd since I don't do that to others except for Elsword who I cherish a lot. I guess the idea of having friends is giving me the edge. I turned to Raven who was constantly staring at Rena... and smiling. This gave me a shock since I've hardly seen him smile before. I wondered why... until I find out what he was feeling. I chuckled before smirking as I knew this turn of events would happen. I decided to play out and see what will happen.

"You know, you've been staring at Rena for quite some time." I told him with a smirk.

"I was!? Forgive me!" Raven apologised.

"...You definitely like her, don't you?"

"Nonsense! I do not have those kind of feelings for her!" I saw a small blush on him.

 _'Oh, this is gonna be good.'_ I know I'm being a bit of a prankster here, but I can't help it. I'm having so much fun now. "Do you wanna talk to her then?"

"She's a little occupied at the moment, so I cannot go right now." He replied.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna talk to her about how you've been eyeing on her for a while?"

"Are you mocking me!?"

"PFT! Maybe..." I put my hand in my mouth trying not to laugh as Raven was giving me a cold stare, even though I was turning away from him. I gotta do something to prevent myself from laughing, but what? Just then we heard a door open as my brother was finally back from the basement.

"Elsword!" I immediately came to him and gave him a big hug. I've done it a lot of times and I still do it now. "So how were the jack-o-HOLY EL! Elsword! What happened to you!?" His eyes were half-closed looking like he couldn't sleep much. What's more, his face was pale as if he's seen a ghost.

"T-Those jack-o-lanterns made by Rena. They can't stop staring at me." He slowly said while shivering. "They had faces saying 'I'm going to eat your soul'." I felt almost terrified by that statement. Are Rena's jack-o-lanterns really THAT bad? Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl a bit. For some reason, I feel irritated that Rena is wasting pumpkins which could have been edible, and making Elsword feel like this makes me even more angrier. I'm going to have a little talk with her, besides I think I have an idea.

"Just go and have drink, Elsword. I'll go and talk to Rena about it." I told Elsword. He slowly nodded as he joined Raven at the drinking area as he took a cup and sipped it. I turned to back to go to Rena as she was finished talking to her friends, thank el for that. "Rena, could I have minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"About the bad jack-o-lanterns, Elsword had a hard time making them when they were staring at him." I gave her a smile in a dark way.

"H-He did!? Sorry! I didn't know my crafting would be that bad!"

"Can't blame you for the cuts you had on your fingers." Rena flinched in surprised that I know. "Mind if I use those pumpkins? Don't worry, I won't show it off to anyone."

"What are you going to do with them?" I came closer to Rena's ear, I didn't want anyone to know what I'm going to do. I whispered to her of what I'll do with the pumpkins, after that she nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it to you then."

"Thanks." I left Rena to her thing as I headed to the basement. Just before I did that, I grabbed a bowl, knife, spoon and a small stove and took them with me. When I saw, the ruined pumpkins made by Rena, I exactly knew why Elsword was afraid of them. "This will take a while." I sweatdropped.

* * *

Raven's PoV

"Is that so?" I asked Elsword about the jack-o-lanterns made by Rena. I did not expect her work to be that ferocious in cooking. She may be a vegetarian and that she includes pumpkins as a vegetable, but to cut that badly just for the faces, that's almost unbelievable, even for an elf like her. Well, everyone have weaknesses of their own so I guess it's alright. "By the way, I saw Elesis going to the basement with cooking material, why?" Elsword flinched in surprise when I said that.

"She's probably going to cook something great." He answered. "Trust me. Elesis's cooking is the best!"

"Then I'll look forward to it." I wondered why Elesis asked me I liked Rena. Did she say that because I was looking at her? Did she think I was a good match for her? I still had problems with that statement. Before we could chat anymore, we suddenly heard the basement door open with Elesis carrying a bowl of hot orange soup with pumpkin bits in it.

"THE PUMPKIN SOUP IS READY!" She shouted which got everyone's attention as they all took a look at the pumpkin soup. There were various comments heard from them.

"Wow! That looks delicious!" One of them said.

"And it smells delicious too!" Another one said.

"I can't wait to try it!" Everyone seemed so excited about the food she prepared. No wonder why Elsword said she was a great cook.

"N-Now! There's plenty for everyone! Mind not getting close here!? I can't move anywhere when you are all here!" Elesis cried out panicking from the crowd.

"...I think we should go and help her..." I sweatdropped.

"Agreed." Elsword followed as we went to the crowed to help Elesis. Elsword did tell me she wasn't good at talking to strangers so we had to act quick, before she gets suffocated by the crowd.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

"Phew! I think that's it!" I let out of huge sigh as I finally finish lighting up the last of the jack-o-lanterns. I sat on a sofa to rest until I saw a crowd of people near the basement door. I became curious as Elsword and Raven trying to shorten the crowd. I came to them and ask Elsword what's up. When I came up, I smelt something great, it made my stomach rumble.

"What's happening here?" I asked. "What's that wonderful smell?"

"Elesis just cooked up pumpkin soup causing a huge crowd to take a look."

"Well, Elesis's cooking is the best. I can't wait to try it!"

"Yes, you can, because I just made more jack-o-lanterns in the basement." I let out a groan when I heard that.

"What? More? Ugh!"

"Sorry, Aisha. They're in the basement. I'll help you carry the jack-o-lanterns."

"Thanks, so how many of them are there?" Elsword shrugged making me confused, but I understood why when we saw the huge pile of unlighted jack-o-lanterns. "I'm sorry I asked..." I said as I turned pale

* * *

Elsword's PoV

After getting my sister out of the crowd and finishing the rest of the jack-o-lanterns. We had an awesome grub. After that, we decided to go home. Elesis did feel a bit dizzy from the crowed thing and I still felt a bit woozy from Rena's 'bad' jack-o-lanterns. When we got home, I went to my room and laid down on the bed. I was so tried, I didn't bother to take off my costume. I decided to keep it on for the rest of the night.

"Phew! What a day! That sure was fun!" I let out a sigh of exhaustion and relief that I can finally rest now. Yep, it was a very good night, but it kinda lasted when I was being held down by my sister who was still in her costume. "Oof! Sis!?"

"My, aren't you a tired boy today?" She said lustfully as she was clinching onto me. "Great when you're completely open to get caught, don't you think?"

"S-Sis! W-What are you doing!?" I shouted as her face was getting close to me. I could feel her whole body being pressed into me, her hips, her legs and I don't even want to talk about her breasts either. She tied her legs onto mine making me nothing but a sitting duck. I was blushing mad almost like a volcano.

"Oh, I'm just giving you a nice embrace of relaxation."

"This is SO not what I call relaxation!"

"Aw, but you like it, don't you? Your face says it all."

"Isn't that YOUR fault that you're clinging onto me!?"

"There's no fault in that... Speaking of which, I still haven't got a bite out of you, have I?" My eyes widened when she said that.

"Wha- You haven't forgotten about that!?" I shouted. "I said I'm not food! Get off!"

"Not a chance, Els. I'm going to try out your skin and have a good taste of your blood." I don't know whether she was serious or not, but she was getting closer to my neck.

"No... Sis! don't!"

"Don't you worry yourself, it won't hurt a bit... okay, maybe it will, but at least endure it."

"That's hardly helping anything!" Elesis just giggled making me feel more pale as her teeth was closing in on my neck.

"Goodnight, Elsword..." She whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **GL: Okay, I did not think, I'd step onto that roof. Don't worry, it's not like Elesis is a real vampire who was suck people's blood like that. She did take a job of an drama actor so she was... pretty good at it. I hope you like the omake. I'll try to continue on the main story if I have the time. Until next time!**


	10. Junior High - Mid Terms Exams: Part 2

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to get back to this one! Dunno why I got back to this, must have been having trouble getting through things. Anyway, time to continue the mid-terms exams of Elder Junior High School. Let's do this!**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

The next day begins the mid-terms exam of Elder Junior High School. Elesis and I studied and trained hard to complete the rest of the exams especially with physical strength and the hunting event. Because we're going on a team hunting test and also a team monster fight. We'll have to keep and work together if we're going to win.

Specifically, in the team hunt test, you are allowed to form a team of four before the test starts. Of course, Elesis already established that she's going to be with me as her teammate which was pretty obvious. I have a feeling, Rena and Aisha are coming with us to the hunt too. Well, at least we won't get any strangers with us, it'll be a pain if we go with a random person, especially with Elesis since she's uncomfortable with new people.

"Let's hope things won't get harder in this test." I gulped. Elesis just cuddled me.

"Don't worry, Elsword. We've been good at hunting ever since we were young. There's no way we would fail to something like this."

"I guess you're right, now mind getting off me?" Elesis let go of me as we entered the school.

"Good morning, you two!" We heard Rena say to us from the entrance.

"Good morning, you're quite later than usual." Aisha told us making us sigh in frustration.

"Sorry, we had breakfast late, due to... the toaster having problems." Elsword frowned. "To think it would break today of all times."

"I'll make sure to fix by the time the exams end." Elesis reminded herself. That's when we heard the bell ring.

"Uh-oh! It's time to go soon, we gotta change now." Rena told us as we need nodded. The three headed to the girls changing room while I headed to the boys changing room, from our school uniform to our battle gear. We were told the hunting grounds would be at Shadow Forest, so we headed there by transport since it was a long way.

We were all gathered up at the entrance of Shadow Forest which was blocked by a fence gate. There was a massive crowd here, we could hardly move anywhere properly. It's a good thing the four of us are at the front so we can now listen to what our teachers have to say. Our instructor for this test is Stella, one of the PE teachers at Bethma.

"Alright, you all! I hope you had a good sleep last night, because todays test of mid-terms exam is Team Hunt, where you must form a team of four members and work together to make your way through the Shadow Forest. Anyone who cannot go any longer in the forest will have a rescue team to collect them to safety. Anyone who betrays their teammate will be disqualified for not following the rules."

"Your job is to find four types of el shards; the fire el shard, the water el shard, the earth el shard and the light el shard. Once you find each of them, find a way to get out of the forest without using the entrance. The Shadow Forest isn't a place for fun and games. It's a maze that'll get you lost for hours, so don't get any ideas about going to a random direction. There is also a possibility that you will meet some soldiers waiting for you to prove yourselves worthy to earn an el shard in their game, so don't keep them waiting for too long. We won't provide you a map so you'll need to rely on your own skills to find your way to the end the forest. When you are ready, just ask me at the gate leading to the forest and I'll let you pass. You may all begin!"

After hearing that, everyone gathered together to find a four-man team. Some tried to actually find Elesis due to her strong status and skills but it was already decided that she would go with me, Aisha and Rena. Most of them frowned in disappointment making me snicker a bit. Of course, they would try to find one of the strongest ones in this school. Sucks to be them.

"I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine in this hunt, I'm pretty great at it. In fact, I started hunting when I was only 6." Rena smiled.

"Wha-!?" The three of us gasped when we heard that.

"I know that elves tend to hunt in their early age, but that age is way too low!" Aisha blabbered out.

"We elves have a thing for nature so we tend to study a lot about it and the forests so we can venture ourselves through them, besides we're allowed to hunt whenever we like, right?" Rena smiled.

"That's saying something." Elesis remarked.

"We'll talk more about it as when go to the forest. Come on already!" I grunted. They didn't appreciate my impatient attitude which I really didn't care for such. We told Stella we were ready to go and she opened the gate for us. We thanked her as we headed inside the Shadow Forest.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

None of us have actually seen what the Shadow Forest looks like. Apparently, it was blocked by gates all the time. It's said that it was too dangerous for anyone to come here so the school had to lock it so they can make sure it is safe for those who can enter. When we arrived inside the Shadow Forest, I understood why they blocked it. The place was completely different than I thought it would be. The sky was completely dark even though, it's morning. The trees were purple which I've never seen any trees like that. And the atmosphere is quite unsettling, it even made me shiver a bit.

"This... is something I really wasn't expecting." Aisha commented.

"You aren't the only one. This place somewhat gives me the creeps." Elsword followed.

"Well, at least it's not a bushfire or anything." I muttered.

"What was that?" Rena, who gave me a threatening smile which made me shiver a bit, asked me.

"N-Nothing! Let's go and find the el shards and be on our way." They nodded as we proceed, but Rena was still giving me the dark glare. I just hope she gets over it, besides I didn't really mean it like that. Elves sure like nature, though a bit too much.

We walked our way pass the trees. It was very quiet here, making really hard to feel comfortable, sometimes I can see shadows with eyes staring at us. We kept preparing our weapons to see what is there, though it turns they were just bats and snakes... who tend to attack us. We were forced to slash our way through the horde of animals. I know this seems cruel, but this is technically a test to survive in a place like this. If you're ever stuck in a stranded forest, always fight your way and collect supplies as much as you can. That's the key to survival.

As we travelled longer, we found a court with four Elder soldiers playing with a ball, where one of them shoot through the ring. The court had two rings at the end of the court in each side. The court was surrounded by a wood fence so people know they're in the court without notice. We became confused to what they're doing until we saw a fire el shard, meaning this is some sort of game we must win in order to take that. When we came to them, they came to greet us.

"Greetings, fellow students." one of the soldiers said to them. "If you want to have that el shard, you must play a game of Pelota."

"Pelota?" Elsword asked unknown to the name.

"Pelota is a sports game where you run to the ball and pick it up, then must throw it to the ring in order to earn points." I explained to him. "You'll also need to steal your opponents' ball by to prevent them from getting any goals. It's great for physical training when facing your opponent and getting past them with a possession you carry."

"Ah, I think I get it now." I smiled as he understood. He was very good with physical strength as well as his speed. Although I can't really say the same for Aisha and Rena.

"The first team to score 3 points wins. Good luck, you'll need it!" The four of us gulped as we were about to face strong and professional soldiers and we're just mere students.

We readied ourselves as the left side, which was our side, and our opponents were waiting for us on their side. When the bell which automatically rang from out of nowhere much to our shock and suspiciousness, we all dashed towards the ball which was in the middle, while the soldiers did the same. I was surprised with their speed but compared to us, they were no challenge. Rena, who was the fastest out of all of us, managed to snag the ball and sidestepped away from our opponents.

"Impressive movements." One of the soldiers smiled as he attempt to tackle Rena only to stop when she passed the ball to me, who I was close to our opponent's goal, and wow did she have a good aim and throw. I caught the ball and threw it through the ring, earning us a goal.

"Not bad, but you still need 2 more." One of the soldiers reminded us. We nodded as we went back to our positions as the next round starts. This time they were getting harder to pass through.

 _'Did they go easy on us on that last round?'_ I thought to myself. I let my guard down as they easily scored a goal. To make it worse, they scored they second goal as well.

"What's wrong? I thought you were suppose to beat us, not play around with us." They taunted making us twitch in anger. They are so going to get it now.

Starting the next round, they had the ball again and easily passed through Aisha and Rena. But as he threw the ball to the ring. I jumped high up and caught the ball stopping it from getting through the ring. The thrower's eyes widen as I landed back down to the ground and threw it at super speed passing through the players. Just as it was about to hit the fence, it was suddenly caught by my brother who was near our opponent's goal and made a smashing dunk to the ring, despite it being vertical.

"Whoa! How did you know?" Rena asked me.

"I actually planned this and told Elsword about it. Sorry, for not telling since it's only needed for me and him."

"Ah, I guess that's okay then." Starting the last round, the soldiers were not making anything more easier, but in fact opposite. They were using all they got in this last round. We need to go all-out with our strength and speed if we're going to win. Our opponent's got the ball and I was blocking him out of the way.

"You're a persistent one." He grunted. "Why don't you give up when you have no chance of winning?"

"You may be stronger than us, you're just simply underestimating our skills." I smirked. He was confused at first until the ball was swiped by Aisha.

"What!?" He gasped.

"You never said anything about using magic, so I decided to block so she can use her teleportation magic to steal your ball without notice." I explained. Aisha shot the ball giving it a magic boost through the ring. At last, the game was over where we were victorious.

"Congratulations, you four. You did very well for young examiners. Here's your prize." The soldiers began clapping their hands as one of them handed us the fire el shard.

"Thanks, and what happened to that arrogant talk back there." I asked firmly.

"It was just to encourage you to go full power on us symbolizing that you need to do that in order to win. Besides, we don't like people going easy on us, it's very boring."

"Fair enough..." I took the el shard and placed it into my inventory.

"Good luck with finding the rest." The four waved goodbye while we did the same and left.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

Searching for the next el shard we looked around and around and found a big pond. "What do you suppose you'd find around these waters?" Elsword asked.

"Who knows? There could be an el shard somewhere." Rena suggested. Elesis looked around and then her eyes widen when she found something. "Hey! I see something over there, in the middle of the pond!" We took a closer look and found out she was right. There was a water el shard floating in a small land surrounded by water. Why the heck does something like that exist?

"Who the heck puts an el shard in the middle of a land surrounded by a pond?" Elsword grunted. Well, I'll be damned.

"I guess we should swim our way there, but I don't really want my clothes to be wet..." Rena frowned looking at her clothes with worry.

"Of course you don't..." Elesis facepalmed. Rena may be a elven hunter but she doesn't like getting her clothes wet. Of course, I don't want my clothes to be wet either. "Besides, I don't think swimming is a good idea anyway. Look." She pointed to the pond and we gasped as we saw alligators in the pond. They were moving suspiciously odd though and they looked quite slow.

"Well that's just great! Now what!?" Elsword groaned. I have an idea, and it's probably an easy one.

"...I'll be right back." I said to them.

"Huh? What do yo-" I cut him off as I teleported away to the small land.

"Here it is." I smiled as I grabbed the water el shard before teleporting back to my team. "I'm back!" They gasped when they saw me with the el shard in my hand.

"Wha-!? How did you-!?" Elsword tried to put into words until I interrupted.

"Oh right! None of you know that I've mastered teleportation, except Elesis. I can teleport from far distances like that one, and I'm quite glad for that. If I didn't have enough range to get there, then there's no way we can get that."

"That's amazing, Aisha! I should expect nothing less from a magician." Rena clapped her hands.

"And I should expect nothing less from someone who has something that big..." I grunted looking at her chest.

"Eh?" Rena was disoriented of what I said, but Elsword and Elesis knew as they sweatdropped.

"Aaaaaanyway... Let's go and find the last two. They should be close." Elesis went to change the subject.

"I hope so, I mean it's not like one will move pass us as if it was being taken or anything." I firmly said until a monkey just went passed us. We turned to it and our eyes widened when we saw it was carrying the earth el shard.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?" Elsword groaned. The monkey then started jumping from tree to tree.

"Hang on! I'll go get it!" Rena exclaimed as she started chasing the monkey from tree to tree.

* * *

Rena's PoV

That monkey is faster than I thought. Even though I was keeping up with it, I can't seem to get any closer to it. _'Grr. There's gotta be a way to stop it from moving again.'_ I thought to myself as I tried to think of an idea. That's when I got one as a light bulb appeared on top of my head, dinging. I stopped moving and took out my bow, I then took out an arrow and began steadying myself. Despite that the monkey was getting away, I already found my target and was ready to shoot.

 **"Guided Arrow!"** I shouted out as I fired three arrows at the monkey. It smirked as it dodged out of the way, but now I was smirking. "You underestimate my arrows, monkey." I chuckled darkly. Those arrows are no ordinary arrows. After the monkey dodged them, the arrows slowly made a U-Turn and were flying back to the monkey. It couldn't see them because it was too busy spitting his tongue towards me. I was still smirking making it confused for a second until something bright was behind it. As it turned around and found out the arrows were back, it screamed in agony as the arrows got it and exploded into natural energy.

I did a fist pump when I saw he monkey knocked out from my arrows, but my emotions changed when I saw the earth el shard rolling out from its hands and fell down from the branch. Needing to act now, I leaped out from the branch I was standing on and reached my hand towards the el shard. In no time at all, I caught it, giving me a relief, but there was one problem; I was still falling. I freaked out and tried to find something to grab onto, but I lost my balance when I got the el shard, I was constantly rolling back and forth. My eyes widened when I then noticed the ground getting closer to me.

 _'Oh, this is going to hurt...'_ I thought when I knew what's going to happen next as I let out a groan before meeting the ground. I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain... but I didn't feel any. Rather, I feel like I've been caught by someone. Confused, I opened my eyes only to see a familiar face in front of me.

"R-Raven!" I squeaked in surprised.

"You should be careful, this forest isn't a playground." Raven said to me. Why the heck is he here? Rather, what is he doing here? I wanted to ask questions until I realised I was being carried, bridal style. I blushed deep red as I began stammering like crazy. "Oh! I'm sorry! I should put you down..." He put me back on my feet gently. Since when was he a gentleman?

Dusting myself off, I saw Raven wearing some kind of battle gear of his own. he wore a black and red jacket except his chest and abs were exposed, not that I appreciate his body or anything. Although his chest is covered with bandages, I wonder why. He had a iron bracelet on his right hand. He wore black pants with white straps shaped like a cross in each side. He wore armoured shoes as well. His hair had a little white colour in the front, which confuses me because I didn't see it, since the last time we met. As for his left arm, which scares me a little, it had a black pauldron and the arm looked like it was fully armoured with a mechanical claw, making it look more like a robotic arm than a human arm. He had a sword which had a sharp edge, is it what they call a 'blade'?

"What are you doing here?" I demanded for answers. "Aren't students and the rescue teams only allowed to be in the forest?"

"What are you saying? I AM part of the rescue team." My eyes widen when he said that.

 _'Wait! He's a fighter as well, he looked like janitor at school but judging by what he's wearing now, it kinda makes sense. But why is he hiding his identity?'_ I thought to myself.

"And I came here to settle down a monster who got loose in one the cages." He continued.

"Monster?" I asked disoriented with that statement. Just when I was about to ask more, I felt the earth shake a little. Was it just my imagination? It wasn't, I felt it again, and it was getting heavier and heavier. I suddenly felt something dark behind me as I saw a huge shadow in front of me. I also heard a growl behind me. I gulped as I slowly turned to see a gigantic phoru staring at us. I covered my mouth, in order to not scream.

"That monster." Raven gritted his teeth as the giant monster roared at us loudly in anger.

* * *

 **GL: I'm going to end this chapter for now. This fight is going to take much longer than you think so I'll stop there. I'll see you in the next chapter as the pair faces off the loose monster.**


	11. Junior High - Mid Terms Exams: Part 3

**GL (GalaxyLight): I've got nothing to say. I'm just continuing this, that's all.**

* * *

Rena's PoV

Raven and I watched as the giant Phoru roared at us loudly in anger.

"How in the world did it get out?" I asked Raven.

"I don't know." He replied. "All I can say is the cage that was locking it up was destroyed, the bars mostly. The rescue team sent me to recapture it." The monster roared again.

"It doesn't seem happy to hear that..." I sweatdropped.

"Rena, I want you to run. I'll take care of this."

"What!? There's no way I'm leaving you alone to fight that thing!"

"You're still in the middle of the exams, you need to find the rest of the el shards and find your way out of the forest. Plus, you're supposed to have teammates with you. Where are they?" I looked behind me and realised I went on my own and left Elsword, Elesis and Aisha behind.

"They're... catching up with me. I still worry for your safety, Raven. Besides, I already found what I'm looking for."

"What are you talking about?"

"That!" I pointed at the side of the monster's fur as I found the light el shard stuck between its fur.

"What!? How did that get stuck in this beast's fur?" Raven asked shocked to what he has seen.

"Beats me. I'm lucky to have found it. I'm going to defeat this Phoru and take the el shard."

"Rena-!" Raven was cut off though.

"Don't try to stop me! I'm doing this for me and my teammates, whether you like it or not. Either help me or stay out my way! I'm getting that el shard before anyone else can." Raven wanted to try again and get me of this mess, until the two heard a loud voice coming from behind.

"RENA!" I turned around to find Elsword, Elesis and Aisha running to us.

"Thank goodness, you guys came." I said happily. I didn't think I'd see them so fast, they must have followed me somehow.

"Where the heck did you go!? Don't jump off like that... And what in Wizard's Bane is that!?" Aisha gasped as she saw the giant Phoru. Elsword and Elesis had the same reaction when they saw it. I wanted to giggle but now's not the time for that.

"And what's Raven in a cool battle suit doing here?" Elsword asked when he saw Raven.

"It's a long story." I replied to him. "Take a look, this Phoru's got a light el shard on its fur."

"Seriously?" Elesis took a closer look at the monster and found what I was talking about. "Wow, you're right. How did that get in there?"

"That's what I want to know too." The monster then roared loudly at us as it can't wait anymore. "I think it's time we attack now."

"No need to tell us that, twice." Elesis sweatdropped.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

The monster began to charge at us. We jump out of its reach before it stopped to try and turn back to us. This left it an opening for us. I used my ice magic to create a cold mist to slow the beast down. Rena was ready to shoot an arrow from a far distance once the mist is cleared away. Elsword and Elesis ran into the mist to try and distract it.

 _'Wait, can they even see it...?'_ I thought to myself. Even though I said that, I heard various slashes and punches coming from the mist. _'I guess so...'_ After the mist was cleared Rena and I could the monster with scratches and bruises all over it. It looked stunned as well.

"Rena! Now's the time!" Elesis called out to her.

 **"Shooting Magnum!"** Rena shouted as she fired 4 quick arrows at the monsters. It growled in agony as it felt the pain from the arrows. Even though it was moving rapidly, the el shard still stayed on.

"Is that thing glued onto it?" Elsword asked annoyed.

"I dunno. It was there when I first saw it." Rena answered. "Anyone got any ideas on how to get it off of it?"

"How about I try and hop onto the monster's back and try and take it?" Elsword suggested. "You can try and take it if I can call this a distraction..."

"That... doesn't seem very safe..." I complained.

"You got a better idea then?" I tried to think of something. Maybe, trying to freeze the Phoru in a block of ice, but then we couldn't get the el shard. We could try hitting him with hard attacks and knock it out, then again, I'm worried that the el shard would break. I groaned as I ran out of ideas. I had no choice but to accept Elsword's idea.

"Fine! Just don't get yourself killed. I won't forgive you if you do!" I shouted with my red face. "It's not like I want you safe and sound or anything!"

"Got it! You focus paying attention on the monster while I try and catch it from behind." He nodded as he ran back to the monster. I let out a sigh of relief when he was gone, I then suddenly felt a chill behind me, and Elesis was behind me, I wonder why...?

* * *

Elsword's PoV

I sneaked behind the monster while the other three were keeping it occupied. _"Wait for it... NOW!"_ I thought to myself as I successfully leaped high up to the Phoru's neck. Right when I was on the neck, the monster instantly took notice of me. It began to try shake me off left and right rapidly. "YOU KNOW, I THINK THIS WAS A BAD IDEA AFTER ALL!" I shrieked loudly.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Aisha shouted angrily.

"Just hold on tight, Elsword!" Elesis called out to me. "I'll try and get the el shard off of that monster for you!"

"Make it quick, will ya!? Because I don't think this Phoru likes me being on his neck!" I replied back as it was continued shaking. I held on as tight as I can, I don't wanna be sent flying in the sky. Somehow I can smell the monster's breath from here and boy, did it smell bad. "Anyone got mint for this thing? Pee-yew! Its breath smells so bad!" I growled.

"What has the Phoru been eating?" Rena asked Raven.

"Well, the supplies we give it are, boar meat, spinach, water and also komodo from Bethma." Raven replied.

"I was afraid of that. Komodos are said to have bad breath after eating them." Welp, looks like I learned something from that. My thoughts changed as the Phoru began running, causing me to hold tight again. My eye widen when it was running towards the tree. I didn't understand it at first until it rammed into the tree breaking so I can lose my balance and let go of the monster. Luckily, I held on... barely. "Oof! Fell on my teeth...!" I groaned from the pain I felt.

"Are you alright, Elsword!?" Elesis asked me worried.

"I'm good! Just focus your attention on the el shard!" I replied back to her. She nodded in response.

The angry Phoru was angrier and began to jumping around trying to get me off. It almost got me off when I slipped from its neck but I managed to hold on the back now. It was going crazy like some kind of bull.

"I knew there was a reason why I left Region in Bethma!" I yelled without thinking. Elesis and I once took a trip to Bethma last year. There was an event on who can withstand the longest on a mechanical bull. I volunteered, it ended pretty bad. My arm was swollen and took a while to heal. I shivered having that thought come back.

"YEE-HAA! RIDE EM' COWBOY!" Rena shouted out of nowhere. We all made a glare at her. "S-Sorry! I couldn't help myself."

"Elesis! Are you getting that el shard or not!?" I growled at her. I couldn't last much long on the beast.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

"I-I'm trying to, but this crazy beast won't stop moving!" I pleaded. "Can't you just calm it down or at least slow it down or something?"

"Don't know if I can do that! How about try and attacking it a few times to restrain it? That'll work... I think." As much I want to feel comfortable about Elsword's suggestion, I couldn't get rid of the fuzzy feeling in my head. Was it really a good idea?

"All right then..." In the end, I followed his idea and began slashing a few parts of its body while evading its rampaging swinging arms. But no matter how many times I do it, I couldn't seem to calm it down or even slow it down at all. "How durable is that thing? Am I not hurting it enough? Are my cuts not strong enough?" I muttered to myself while breathing heavily. I was getting tired. I wasn't sure if I have enough strength to make another cut.

"It's not working! The damage needs to be deep!" Raven called out.

"I'm worried that I will accidentally kill it." I replied. "Is there a way to knock it out somehow? I'm already exhausted."

"In that case... Allow me." He slowly walked past me and towards the rampaging monster.

"W-What are you going to do?" Rena asked worried about him. Raven kept on walking. I twitched a bit as if he was trying to act cool just by being silent, men.

"Elsword! Get off the Phoru!" Raven ordered Elsword. He nodded as he jumped out of the monster's back. The giant Phoru notices Raven and attempts to swipe him out of the way, only to miss as Raven jumped over the arm leaving the monster open to attack.

 **"Valkyrie's Javelin!"** Raven shouted as he summoned odd black mechanical spears above the monster and fell on it. Once they touched the monster, they suddenly exploded with burning fire. The four of us had our jaws drop just from the sight of what just happened.

"YOU KILLED IT! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! ISN'T THAT AGAINST THE LAW!?" I shouted at Raven. My mind went crazy after seeing that experience.

"I didn't. Take a look." Raven pointed at the smoke where the Phoru was at. When it faded, we saw the Phoru sleeping peacefully. "Those weren't firepower, they were sleeping gas. The Javelins are usually firepower but I replaced with sleeping gas to avoid any killing." The four of us gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that! We would have gotten suspended if it was really dead!" Aisha shouted. She was right about that. If the Phoru was really dead, we would have been in big trouble.

"Thank you for the help, Raven." Rena bowed down to him. "Now we can take the light el shard no problem."

"I got it right here." Elsword said. He showed it to us.

"That was fast!" Rena, Aisha and I cried out of nowhere.

* * *

Rena's PoV

"So... what do we do now that we have all the el shards?" Elesis asked. I completely forgot about that.

"Ms. Stella told us to find our way out on our own by using our instincts and training." Aisha said to us. "We'll fail if we're unable to reach the exit by afternoon which is 1AM."

"But how? We don't have a compass!" I frowned. "What about you, Raven?"

"I only came here to recapture this Phoru, not to help you guys out." Raven told us. "I'm afraid you're on your own. I'll be staying here and wait for a carrier to come and pick this up." We sighed as he became no help to us. He wasn't a student so it's no surprise.

"The forest is still thick as ever." Elsword groaned. "If only we could see everything there is, we would be sky high to the finish."

 _'Sky high to the finish...'_ Is what I thought when Elsword said that. If I can't find any way from the bottom, then maybe... "THAT'S IT!" Everyone was startled by my shout.

"W-What is it, Rena? You found something?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah. Just wait here for a moment."

"What? Why?" I didn't answer Aisha's question as I jumped from branch to branch until I reached the top of the tree. "This should be high enough. Now, if I could just find the exit gate..." I searched around the sights. It was very gorgeous but now's not the time to go sightseeing. After a couple of seconds of looking around, I spotted a metal fence gate south from here. "That must be it!" I smiled as I climbed back down to get the others.

"What took you so long?" Elsword questioned.

"I found the exit." I answered him.

"Wha-! Seriously?!" Elsword flinched in surprise.

"I get it! By climbing the tree, you're able to see everything from below. That's how you found it." Elesis sorted out. I nodded in response.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell us before you started climbing." Aisha asked with a disappointed look.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind. The exit's south from here. Follow me!" The three nodded as I went on first before they followed. It took a couple of minutes because we ran and ran until we've reached the exit. Because we students are on a path to succeed our exams.

* * *

Raven's PoV

"Raven, thanks to you, we've managed to recapture the Giant Phoru we needed for the next exam." Stella smiled at the Over Taker outside the forest. The Phoru was sleeping in a carriage which was taken to the next building.

"No problem. As long as this won't hinder the exams, everything should be alright." I sighed after taking one last look at the beast before turning back to Stella.

"We'll need to provide a stronger cage for it this time. By the way, how did you manage to get the Phoru to sleep. Surely, you had a difficult time to settle it down." I can't say I had help from others. That'll only get them involved into numerous consequences. Even though they had to do it to obtain what they're looking for, fighting a monster wasn't something they were supposed to do. But to get them in trouble... No. I won't do it. I can't let them get in trouble over a monster... especially her.

"I took evasive maneuverers in order to tire it out. That's when I delivered the final blow which was the sleeping gas. It wasn't difficult."

"I see... It's almost afternoon. Why don't you go and take a break. You've had a rough time today." Stella offered me.

"I will. Farewell." I turned and headed to the lobby. _'Elsword, Elesis, Aisha, Rena. Please be careful.'_

* * *

 **GL: Sorry for making this short. I'm having a very rough time. It's making me write fast and end it fast. Holiday I may be in but I'm still in the middle of things that I need to focus on. On the next chapter will be the finale of Elder Junior High School mid-terms exam. Look forward to it!**


	12. Junior High - Mid Terms Exams: Part 4

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for not being around for so long! I had to think hard for this while working on other stories. I don't know why I haven't done this sooner. I hope I haven't bothered you while you were away.**

 **This is the last part of the mid-terms exam. In this chapter, a team of four will have to work together and defeat a monster to check their stats and teamwork. Let's hope Elsword, Aisha, Rena and Elesis are good enough with teamwork.**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

We were inside a big room which is some kind of training room for monster fighting. I looked around and I have a hunch a few people might have not manage to make it past here. Looks like I'll have to be careful in this last test. My graduation depends on it.

"Welcome to the final test!" The Bethma teacher, Stella announced. "For this, you must defeat our finest creatures using your skills and teamwork, and by defeat, I mean subdue it."

"What does subdue mean?" I asked my sister.

"It means bringing something or someone under control." She answered which made sense now.

"Each team that are signed together in the previous test will be called out in numbers. Each monster is different but you are free to carefully observe whatever you can see. Let's begin the first team!"

* * *

Rena's PoV

Our team was numbered 13 so we watched the other teams fight various monsters while we wait for our turn to come. Most of the teams did a pretty good job with their skills and teamwork while others just lack the experience of behaviour, strength and strategy. After 12 battles, it was finally our turn to come.

"Number 13, please head to the arena as you wait to face your monster." An announcement was heard from megaphone above us.

I wonder what kind of monster we'll be facing? We walked to the middle of the arena and waited as the door where the monster is, opened. The four of us gasped as the monster was someone we knew. It was the giant Phoru that was loose at the El Forest. We're going to seriously fight it?

"Hey, guys, isn't that...?" Elsword spoke with sweat on his face. He knew what he was facing as well as us, because we're sweating in worry as well.

"Yeah, we know it is him." Aisha replied.

"We should we do? I don't want to hurt someone we've made friends with." I said with worry.

"We'll just have to find a way to subdue him without hurting it too much." Elesis said. "I could just hit him with some kind of sleeping gas if I had one..." I wish we had one because that phoru was so nice and cute, I don't want to shoot him. The phoru notices us and its eyes widen in surprise which surprised us as well. I gulped, not knowing what to do now. It was the moment as the phoru ran towards us, giving us shocks. Elsword, Aisha and Elesis moved away from the side by I didn't move. I want to do something to help him.

"RENA! LOOK OUT!" Elsword shouted to me, I ignored him. I heard murmurs of worry and crazy such as 'What is she doing?' and 'She's going to get herself killed' but I ignored all of that.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Aisha called out. I slowly walked to the phoru as he was coming closer.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAME HIM LIKE THAT, YOU'RE GOING WAY TOO HIGH WITH THAT! PLEASE, GET OUT OF THERE!" Elesis shouted to me. As much as I know that she's right that it is risky, but I believe that the phoru will do something that won't harm me. As soon as it was close enough to me, it was time to react.

"STOP!" I shouted out while reached my palm to the giant phoru. The furry creature saw this and did exactly what I said he pulled the brakes and stopped right in front of me. Elsword, Elesis and Aisha were shocked from what I just did as well as everyone here in this room.

"It's alright there." I smiled to the phoru while petting it. It was purring nicely with a clam face. They were any faces of confusion from everyone in the room.

"Did she just tame it?!" One of them asked.

"No way! How did she do that?!" Another one said. Elsword, Elesis and Aisha came to me with worried faces.

"Geez, if you knew that would happen, why didn't you tell us?" Aisha asked angrily.

"Sorry, but you were too loud for me to speak anything." I answered.

"For crying out loud, you made us worry for nothing." Elesis sighed.

"So... what do we do now?" Elsword asked not knowing what to do next, in fact, I don't even know either. That's when our teachers and some soldiers came to the arena with us. Oh, this is gonna be a log day.

"Care to explain why this phoru is attached to you?" Stella asked me as the soldiers kept the phoru away from us.

"W-well, I..." I couldn't just explain to them about the third test, there'll be too many questions and consequences from not just me, but also my friends. I had to think of something, but nothing came to my head. Luckily, my... our lives were saved by Raven.

"Forgive me. I am the one to take the blame for not explaining this." Raven implied.

"Raven, I take it you're also involved with this?" Stella asked.

"That I am..." Raven began explaining about the el shard and the loose phoru and us trying to calm it down and everything turned out great and the phoru likes us as friends. He also explained that we only wanted to save it from going on rampage. The reason why he didn't tell them this was because we would be in trouble because we did something we weren't meant to do, I hope we don't get in trouble. After a long understanding explanation, a few people were moved by this, most were girls.

"Um... Teacher, this may be a selfish request but... could you set this poor phoru free?" I asked Stella. "Please, he only wants to be free in a happy life. Let us fight a different monster we don't know of. I'll take responsibility of what he'll do. Please, let him go." The teacher just let out a sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped." She said. "Very well, we'll let this phoru go to a forest where it can live peacefully with no harm." This made me happy as well as Elsword, Elesis and Aisha, who gave sighs of relief. "Please wait patiently while-" She was cut off as we heard a loud noise from behind the monster door.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

 **"Alert! Alert! A monster has been broken loose! Alert! Alert! A monster has been broken loose!"** An announcement was repeated over and over again. It was getting pretty annoying if you ask me.

"What?! How?!" Stella asked in shock. The doors was being banged much harder as they couldn't keep it closed any longer. Finally, the door broke itself apart revealing a big rhino-like monster with two horns. It was growling loudly until it roared, making everyone frightened in horror as they all evacuated out of the room.

"Everyone! Get to the nearest exit!" One of the teachers shouted while the soldiers were holding off the monster.

"Raven! Can I count on you to take care of this?" Stella asked Raven.

"Yes, Ms. Stella. I will hold it off until everyone leaves." Raven nodded as he charged to the monster. Stella then turned to us.

"You four must leave, it isn't safe for you." She said to us. However, some of us didn't want to go because, well... there's actually one thing Elsword and I have in common (which I hate to admit); we hate running away.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

"No. I'm staying here!" Elsword declared surprising everyone. "I've forced myself to study hard for this exam and I do not want to let everyone and myself down. I want to fight and keep going, I don't care what punishment I'll get. I want to fight to protect those I love." A few of us were quite surprised by his statement. This is what I love about Elsword, reckless he may be, but he's super brave. Oh, I could just hug him right now if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry, teacher, but I'm with Elsword as well." Aisha followed. "I've worked hard and I don't want to repeat my year, it'll be the worst thing I've ever done."

"I want help too." Rena agreed. "I've missed a lot of things since 3 years so I want to do something that could help the school. Besides, we're from El Search Party Club who helps everyone's needs and keeps the school from danger!"

 _'Did we established that?'_ I thought, not remembering that purpose.

"ARGH!" The soldiers screamed out as they were sent flying by the monster as it then saw us and began charging towards us.

"Look out!" Raven shouted out as we all tried to spread out, but I just stayed there as I took my Claymore out. I had a plan.

"Not again! Elesis, move!" Aisha called out to her, but I ignored her. I know this a kind of a contest of bravery or stupidity, but I know what I'm doing. We know that rhino's not going to stop as well. Then I just smirked at the monster and held my Claymore tight to gather my strength. The moment the monster was close to me, I immediately did a strong upper slash with a war cry which was strong enough to flip the monster and fall over. Everyone could not believe I did that.

"Yeah! Show him who's boss, Elesis!" Elsword cheered for me. I smile back at him.

"Hold on... Elesis? As in, Red-Haired Knight Elesis? Former class representative?" Stella asked shocked to see me. Yes, Stella was also my teacher for the exams in the first and the second year of Elder junior High School. She was a good trainer as well with monsters. Of course, I used to be a class representative but I'll talk about that later.

"It kinda has been 3 years, Miss Stella." I scratched my head.

"I am too surprised that you are still here as a third year, and I pity you as you are forced to repeat this year." Stella said. "Regardless, I am glad you are here with us. I can still remember your great results while you were still in your second year of Junior High school." I stopped her before she could say anymore embarrassing things in front of people, especially Elsword.

"Can you please stop? It's embarrassing to hear that." I pouted a little.

"It's not over yet!" Rena shouted as we notice the monster getting itself back up.

"Stella, get your soldiers out of here!" I ordered my teacher. "Let us take care of this! Trust me, we'll handle this!" Stella wondered a bit and nodded.

"Alright, just stay alive or we'll be closing this school for a while." She replied. Yeah, I don't think I want that to happen. After that, Stella and the soldiers left us to our friend as it roared loudly.

* * *

Raven's PoV

"Ready for round two? Bring it!" Elesis smirked. The monster attempts to ram us with its side, we managed to dodge in time.

"So... what do we know about this big guy?" Elsword asked.

"I think I've heard about this monster somewhere in the libraries." Aisha explained. "It's named 'Blackhorn' which lives in Bethma. They use their two horns to defeat their prey and their skin is really tough, which means it's going to be hard to hit with melee attack. However, it's not very strong against magic, so that'll be an advantage for us. Blackhorns aren't very smart either but they still know what to do when we're close to it."

"That's good to know." Rena smiled until she saw the Blackhorn reacting again.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I called out to everyone. We all dodged out of the way again. Aisha casts fire on the Blackhorn, it didn't do much but it definitely hurt it. Rena began firing arrows to the monster, it was only slowing it down. The Blackhorn went after her, only for it to miss as the elf managed to get away. Elsword attacked the Blackhorn, only to be pushed back be its side tackle. Elesis became enraged by this and slashed one of the monster's horn so hard, it broke off, making the Blackhorn roar in agony.

"Geez, if you were gonna break that horn, at least don't do that in rage." Aisha shrugged.

"It hurt Elsword! How did you expect me to stand for that?!" Elesis shouted angrily.

"Are you alright?" Rena asked Elsword.

"Gettin' by." Elsword replied, getting up.

"It seems we're in for a rough fight." I said.

"Probably got more than we've bargained for." Aisha said, casting lightning magic on the Blackhorn. I examined the monster's other horn and it looked like it's been damage a bit from the past travels. That has given me an idea.

"Elesis, I have a plan to break the other horn. Care to assist me?" I offered the red-haired knight.

"Oh? What have you got to say?" Elesis asked. I explained what she needed to do and she then nodded in response. "Sounds like an easy thing to do. Okay, let's do it!" She went near the Blackhorn in order to distract it. "Hey! Horn-bumper, over here!" Elesis taunted as the monster's eyes were locked onto her. It attempts to ram her, only to miss and hit a wall. This was her chance to attack, she did a 360 turn while swinging her sword to build power, impact and momentum and horizontally slashed the Blackhorn, stunning it. "Now, Raven!" She called to me.

I nodded in response and immediately ran to the Blackhorn as fast as I can, while it was still stunned. I jumped and created a hard slash on the horn, breaking it. Now the monster has no horns.

"Looks like he's hornless now!" Elsword smiled. The Blackhorn looks weak, we need one more swing to finish it.

"Nice! Now it's time to go to town. Elsword! One time!" Elesis called out to her brother.

"Sure thing!" They came to the Blackhorn and finished it together with a synchronised slash, finally killing the Blackhorn.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Rena cheered.

"That took longer than I expected." Aisha gave a sigh of relief.

"Man! I'm really thirsty now." Elsword complained.

"I have some water for you, Elsword." Elesis smiled, giving him a water bottle. She sure is prepared for a lot of things, especially with taking care of her brother.

* * *

Rena's PoV 

We all left the room and it was already sunset, how long were we in that room? We also found a couple of staffs, soldiers and even the principal who is named Wally.

"Ah, Raven! I guarantee you have ridden the monster?" The principal asked Raven.

"Yes, the Blackhorn has been eliminated." he replied.

"Very good! I knew I could trust on you. And who are these kids?"

"They are those who helped me in the battle. They were strong, brave and helpful."

"I see... I'll congratulate you four for your bravery." He then looked at me and Elesis. "So you two are still here in this school?" So he still knows us in the past 4 or 5 years, that's kinda surprising.

"Yes... I had an accident which forced me to repeat third year." Rena explained my absence.

"Me too. I was doing a few things which forces me three years before I could come back here again." Elesis implied, though I have this disorienting feeling that she's lying.

"I see... You all must be tired. How about you all go home? We already sent everyone else home so it's time for you all to go too."

"We can go home? Finally, I was getting tired." Aisha yawned.

"Today was very tiring after all." I smiled.

"I could use a bath right now." Elsword began stretching.

"Okay, that's the first thing we'll do! Let's go, Elsword!" Elesis began dragging Elsword home.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean 'we'? HEY!" The rest of us sweatdropped before they were gone out of sight.

"Wait, what about the results?! who will pass and who will fail?!" Aisha shouted. I gasped as I completely forgot about that. Because of the accident that has happened we don't know if we passed or not. I was getting worried until Wally coughed a few times without worry.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. I assure you all will be fine in the next semester." Wally said. "Go on, girls. You need some rest for tomorrow."

"Okay..." I replied. His voice was a little off for some reason, I wonder why? Sliding it off, Aisha and I decided to go back to our homes. Let's hope we all pass.

* * *

Wally's PoV

I looked at the fallen Blackhorn that is being taken away by my troops.

 _'Seems like my plan failed.'_ I thought in disgrace. _'Those kids are tougher than they look. I must watch myself on them. No matter, that doesn't mean all of my plans will be jeopardised. I will make those brats kneel before me, along with all the students in this school and all others. They will understand the might of Wally!'_ I smirked as I wanted to laugh, but not in front of everyone around me, so maybe next time, that is if there IS a next time.

* * *

Elsword's PoV

"Man! What a day!" I let out a sigh of relaxation as I was washing my body with soap. Elesis insisted that I should take a bath first, I don't know why but I did what she told me to. I have a hunch that something insane is about to happen if I go, but I went in anyway.

"I hope that I pass this semester, I worked hard yesterday as well as today." I said to myself. "Just thinking about it makes me nervous, I don't think I even wanna know anymore." Just then, I suddenly heard a door opening behind me.

"If you don't, how about you let me calm you down?" I heard a familiar voice which suddenly sounded very seductive. Turning utterly pale, I slowly turned around to see someone I didn't want to expect.

"S-S-S-S-SIS?!" I shrieked with my face completely red. It was my sister who barged into the bathroom while I was still in it. She let her hair out which was surprisingly long, though she mostly braided them, which was probably the reason. Luckily she was covering herself with a towel so it was safe for me... wait a minute, it still isn't! Is this why she wanted me to go first?! "W-what are you doing here and why are you coming in?!"

"Please keep it down, Elsword. You'll trouble the neighbours." Elesis said to me which got my attention to cover my mouth. "Let me wash your back."

"I-I'm pretty sure I can do it myself." I couldn't speak more when she was already behind me with a sponge on her hand.

"Nonsense, let your big sister help wash you." I tried to counter again, but she already started washing my back. When she did that, I couldn't say anything anymore. My head was steaming red as I tried hard not to turn around.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Elesis asked me. "We took baths together before, right?"

"That was only when we were kids!" I cried out. "This is totally different in many ways!"

"Oh come on, it's not all that bad. You can scrub my back if you want."

"WHAT?! NONONONONO, I cannot!" She just giggled.

"I was only kidding, oh you are just so cute." Why must you do this to me, sis?

* * *

Elesis's PoV

It's been so long since Elsword and I had a bath together. Being here now, warms my heart once more. I wish we could do this everyday. We all sat on the bathtub together, though tub was very small for us.

"W-was our bathtub always so cramped?" Elsword complained.

"It's because we grew, silly." I replied.

"Right..." I remember it being quite spaced when we were young. I guess things really do change when you get older. Elsword was sitting on my lap, which made me hum with joy. I could just hug him if I wanted to.

"Elesis... could I ask you something?" Elsword spoke.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked with a smile.

"Do you... Do you think we're really siblings?"

"...Eh?" Hearing that question made my entire body freeze, despite that I'm in a hot bathtub. My smile began to disappear as well. Where in the world did he get that question from?... unless...

"I know this is sort of out of the blue, but you really care for me as if you see me more than just a brother, do you?"

 _'Oh no! Has he found out that we're not entirely blood-related?!'_ I thought with worry. If he founds out we're step-siblings, he'll be devastated and will probably hate me for not telling him sooner. I didn't want that, I had to think of something, fast. I calmed myself and hugged Elsword, embracing him as he blushed (which was cute).

"Elsword, you're thinking too much of things. I am your older sister, and it is my duty to take care of you and keep you safe. After mother and father were gone, you're the only family I have left now. Until you grow up and become strong on your own, I want to help you anywhere I can."

"Elesis... Yeah, you're right. I guess I was overreacting a little bit." I gave out a sigh of relief. Looks like the secret still holds, that was too close for comfort. But I know have to tell him one day. To keep his mind normal, I'm going to try and seduce him a little bit.

"So Elsword, how does it feel to be hugged by a naked girl?" I asked seductively causing the little red-hair to blush.

"W-what are you saying?!" Elsword stuttered.

"This is kind of the first time for something like this to happen, right? To feel a woman's body, surely you must like it. I bet you're thinking of something naughty, aren't you?" Elsword's face was getting redder by the second. I could see steam flowing out of him. Oh, how fun it is to tease him. "Wanting to touch your sister's body perhaps, and probably the most sensitive ones like my-" I was cut off as Elsword escaped from the hug.

"I-I THINK I'VE BEEN IN THE WATER ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!" Elsword shouted. "I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE NOW!" He grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. I just chuckled to how easy Elsword is to deal with. He was never the type for love. But I'll make him love me one day. Even if it means telling him the truth, the question is, when will I tell him? He was getting closer to finding out the truth. The best time would be graduating Elder junior High... yeah, I might set that up.

 _'It's settled, I'll tell him everything after we've graduated junior high school._ _'_ I thought as I made a fist pump. _'Just you wait, Elsword. I will make you mine no matter what!'_

* * *

 **GL: I feel like I'm going to rate this story M for the seductive part, I didn't think I'd actually go that for. Anyway, looks like the mid-terms exams are over and Elsword is getting closer to the truth. Elesis needs to big plans to avoid problems for her. Let's hope that truth can last in the second semester.**

 **In the next chapter, I'll be adding another Elsword character, and I'm pretty sure you know who it is. See you in the next chapter!**


	13. An Odd Transfer Student

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for being so long, many other chapters have been yet to be done because they were literally begging for it. Anyway, it's time for the new student to make the appearance of the story. Have you guessed who it is? Let's go and see!**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

"Today, we'll be having a transfer student with us today." The teacher, Luichel stated, gaining looks from everyone in this classroom, including us. A transfer student? At the start of the second semester? I wonder if that's a coincidence or not. After hearing this, all of us who were minding our own businesses, immediately head ourselves back to their desks, we knew this statement was really important.

"I see everyone is excited to see the transfer student. Can't say that I blame you all." Luichel chuckled. "Alright, I think it's time. You're free to come out now." All of us students started at the door waiting for the person to open. However, we waited for a while and nothing happened. We tilted our heads in confusion to why the new student hasn't open the door yet.

"Oh dear, I think our student may be a little shy opening the door." Luichel stated. "Could someone volunteer to open it for her." Her? So the transfer student is a girl? This drove curiosity to us, mostly the boys although I'm not one of them.

"I'll do it." I exclaimed lifting my hand up before anyone else could.

"Alright, Elsword. You may open the door for our student." Luichel nodded. I got off my desk and proceed to open the door, what appeared in front of me was a white-haired girl with a pale skin who was wearing her school uniform. Her eyes were gradient orange. Her hair had a small silver hair band and her bangs was curled up on those strange ears of hers...which look like metal, much to my confusion. But what surprises me most is the mysterious blue orb on her forehead as well as small blue piece of skin on her cheeks.

We started at each other for seconds. I waited for her to say something but she didn't respond at all, she just kept staring at me. I gulped as I try to break the silence.

"Umm. You can come inside now." I spoke to her giving her a room to pass through me. She did so as the students were earned with various looks such as confusion, surprise, interest and worried looks. When she stood in front of the classroom, it was all quiet again, which drove more awkwardness in the area.

"Uh...this is our new transfer student who will be joining us in the school." Luichiel said trying to remove the silence. "Care to introduce yourself, young lady?" The girl did not say a thing for a couple of seconds until she finally managed to open her mouth.

"My name is Eve." The girl stated. "I am here as a student Elder Junior High School. I will be attending this classroom with all of you." She bowed down in respect. Her voice sounded surprisingly well and fresh but something about it sounds a little bit off, almost as if I felt a...metallic voice. Maybe it's just me. There were a lot of 'oooh's and 'aaaah's from the other students.

"She looks nice." A female student said.

"She looks pretty." A male student said.

"I thought she would she be weird, but this is good, I guess." There were nods given from the rest of the students, stating that Eve is an okay person, despite the odd traits she wears on her face. I looked at Rena, Aisha and my sister as they looked at me. They nodded back at me, knowing what we're going to do next.

"Thank you for you introduction, Eve." Luichel smiled. "Now take your seat, we must begin our classwork. You can sit on the desk behind Elsword."

"Understood." Eve walked past me and sat on her desk normally as Luichel begins the lesson. Nothing suspicious about her right now, but I feel like there's something odd that will come soon, I know it.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

When it was Recess, all the students in the classroom went to see Eve. Okay, maybe not all of them but there were quite a bunch of them surrounding her. There were many questions that were asked to her, and most of them felt pretty cliché if you ask me.

"Where were you from?" Ask one of the students.

"Are you smart?" Another asked.

"What are your hobbies?"

"What are those on your face, accessories?" Alright, maybe that question would be rare, but I would kinda agree on that. Why does she wear those? Cosplay? Doesn't look like it is.

"Talk about a crowd." Elsword commented.

"It is quite common for a transfer student to be surrounded by other students just so they can know more about them." Elesis said. "So it shouldn't be surprising that something like this is happening right now as we speak."

"Speaking of transfer student, don't you think that girl seem...different?" Rena asked us.

"Yeah, I mean the metal stuff on her face, I can hardly believe that's makeup." I puffed my cheeks in frustration.

"It's more than just that, take a look at her." Despite the students covering most of Eve's appearance from afar, we managed to get a look at her face. She didn't look surprise or happy or sad, she jus had a normal blank expression. "She doesn't seem to be bothered by this." Rena continued. "Her face looks almost like a stone. Almost as if she was an entirely different person."

"Like a robot?" Elsword asked bluntly as we stare at him blankly. "It was just a joke! It's not like I really think she's one!"

"I really want to go and talk to her." Rena stated before sweatdropping when she turned to the crowd. "But I can't do that when all the students are blocking the way."

"How about lunchtime? I'll bet she'll be alone when she comes outside." Elesis suggested. The rest of us gave some thought and then nodded in agreement as Recess has ended and we continued our class...which was now Physical Education. Ugh! My least favourite subject!

* * *

Elesis's PoV

I'm not gonna lie, I'm really curious about Eve like everyone else. Sure the metal 'accessories' on her face looks very unorthodox, but that's probably not the only thing that is concerning. The other part of her is her personality. Her face is so totally blank, and she doesn't seem to change it at all. And those eyes, they look so normal, yet bland. She's almost like a kuudere, which means she's cold, blunt, cynical, and pretty much doesn't care about others. Though, if she cares for friends, there may be a chance she could be more than just that.

"Elesis! It is your turn!" I flinched in shock when my PE teacher called out to me. We were having a vault sport for gymnastics and I was waiting for my turn. Looks like my thought went ahead and lost track of time. I clapped my cheeks and began to vault over a 5 feet platform. I was praised by everyone around me. Too bad Elsword wasn't here, he was in a different room of sport. I let out a sigh of depression, I really wanted him to watch me and cheer me on like he always did.

It was finally lunchtime. Elsword, Rena, Aisha and I were on our desks waiting for Eve to make a move. She stood up and left the classroom, we followed her quietly. She was now at the backyard, reading a book by herself. Lucky for us, no one is here to see her, so it was a chance for us to meet her. Rena approached Eve first, before the rest of us followed her.

"Um..." Rena spoke to get Eve's attention. Eventually, she did as she looked up to see us. Rena was slowly waving at her smiling while we just started at her, just like she was staring with the face, and she's still making that blank face. "Hello there." Rena greeted her, she said nothing making the scene awkward. "You must be Eve, the new transfer student, right?"

"...That is correct." Eve replied to us. Rena gave out a small sigh of relief that she replied back to her, she thought she was being ignored for a second. "Is there something you need from me?"

"Oh no, nothing really! I...We were just wondering if we could...I don't know...talk about something. Like, why did you come to this school?" Rena did her best to talk to her, but she wasn't that good at starting conversation, or rather she's better at keeping the conversation going.

"I was assigned to learn what it is like to be a student. I learn what I see and understand its solutions. That is my answer." After Eve said that, she continued on her book, much to our dismay.

"Have you chosen to be in a club yet?" I asked wanting to have no silence. Eve looked up again to me with a stare.

"...I do not understand by the term 'club' you're inquiring about." She said to us. Okay, what the heck was that? I'm not just surprised that she doesn't know what a club is, I'm also surprised to how she's speaking. She sounds like a scientist with high knowledge. What's more, most artificial intelligences say something like that. She couldn't be one, could she?

"Uh... a club is a group of a category of what you like, such as football club, swimming club, kendo club and many more. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I see... I will add that to my knowledge." Eve replied. I got nothing to say to that, absolutely nothing.

"...Do you have anyone to talk to?" Elsword asked. Eve just said nothing.

"What is that book you're reading anyway?" Aisha asked as she looked at the front cover that read 'Nasod History'. "Nasod? You're interested in Nasods?"

"...Yes, it would seem that I am." Eve replied.

I've heard about Nasods before. They're advanced robot machines made in Altera, a region of a floating island high in the sky empowered by Nasod technology. Did she go there before? Or does she actually live there and moved here? I wonder.

"I would wish to continue reading this book..." Eve could see us still staring at her awkwardly, I couldn't stop staring for some reason and I don't know why. "as soon as you leave." Eve finishes which got my attention.

"Y'know, let's just leave her alone for now." I told the others. They nodded in agreement and left Eve to do whatever she's doing.

"Well, that didn't go very well." Rena sighed.

"What's with that girl? It's like she's acting like a totally different person." Aisha said.

"Well, she definitely didn't want to talk with us..." Elsword grumbled.

All of what they said is right. Eve is definitely different from us. The way she wears, the way she talks and the way she acts, they're definitely not human. There must be something that she's hiding from us, actually maybe not just us but everyone in this school. And I'm going to find out what she's hiding.

"Alright! We're going to follow her after school and find where she lives." I stated. "There might be something in her house that could be related to how's she's acting."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rena asked worried about the idea. "I mean stalking behind someone just to find their house might be a bit much."

"But aren't you curious to what Eve is hiding from us?" I said to her. "I mean, after that conversation, you must be thinking that she's acting weird."

"Well, that's true but-"

"I'm joining!" Aisha cut her off. "Her personality is really bugging me so I gotta see what place she's living in."

"I want to go too." Elsword nodded. "I want to know her more and understand her more. Seeing her alone just feels wrong, I want to help her and be friends with her." Well, she was definitely alone, but she didn't look lonely to me. Still, I think she should make some friends, so I'll agree on that.

"Well, Rena?" I turned to her as the elf sighed.

"Alright. Since you all have decided to follow, I'm not going to argue. I'm coming with you." She sighed making me smile.

"It's settled! After school, we're following Eve." I stated as everyone nodded in agreement as the bell rang just in time for the next class to start.

* * *

Rena's PoV

After school, we saw Eve leaving the school by herself. It was our chance to follow her to her house. Of course, she would find and hear something suspicious and turns around. We were forced to hide, sometimes at the corner, outside through the window and even behind sign posts. It was embarrassing for us since people were watching, but it was worth it. Eve hasn't spotted us yet as we kept following her.

She then suddenly turn to an alleyway, much to our confusion. Why would she go there? There isn't much to go past through that. Unless it was a shortcut, it would mean something. We turned to the alleyway, only to be shocked as there was a dead end, and Eve was gone.

"What the- Where'd she go?!" Elsword cried out turning his head around trying to find her.

"Were...we mistaken that she went this way?" I slowly asked.

"No way! I literally saw Eve go this way! There's no way we can be wrong!" Aisha cried out.

"Unless..." Elesis walked to the alleyway and opened the manhole that was in the middle of it. "She went under there."

"The sewers?!" The three of us shouted in shock. Hiding a house in a secret place is one thing, but making it hidden in the sewers is another. But that makes Eve more of a suspicious person, just who or what is she?

"Are you saying you're fine going down there?!" Aisha cried out.

"There could be something inside." Elsword said wanting to go down. I'm not surprised, he's pretty curious as for being a boy. Elesis didn't seem to mind going in too. Since Elsword will being going in, she will come too. As for me, I don't think I want to go.

"Sorry, but I'll pass." I said to the siblings. "The uniform aren't made for sewer-traveling, and I don't want to mess them up. Sure, you won't mind your own uniform, but I do."

"Me too. The shoes aren't made for sewer-walking either." Aisha stated. Elsword would say 'girls' because of our overprotection to clothes, but that's kind of the point.

"Understandable, I guess." Elesis sighed to her disappointment of us not coming. "You two can stay out here while Elsword and I will continue to trail Eve in the sewers." While they get themselves ready, I began to sigh in depression. Why am I so pathetic? They can go down there like real adventurers while I can't. Of course, I'm curious about Eve too, but going down there is creepy and disgusting and...

No. I can't let my cowardice take me over. If I don't go down there, I'll never be able be a real fighter. I must do this, for my elven people so I protect them. Filled with determination, I began to change my mind.

"On second thought, let me come with you." I stated much to Aisha, Elsword and Elesis's surprise. "If something happens, I want to see it and stop it if necessary." Realizing Aisha was the only one left not going, she decided to pout.

"I-I'm going too. I want to see what Eve is hiding too." She said. "And it's not like I want to be left out alone out here or anything, okay?!" ...Not very honest, is she?

"Couldn't you make up your mind a little bit sooner?" Elesis sighed. I wonder why she acted like that, did she not want company? Elsword climbed down first, followed by Elesis, me and Aisha.

"You better not look up, Elsword." Aisha nagged Elsword. She said that due to the fact we're wearing skirts and letting Elsword see them would embarrass us.

"R-right!" Elsword stuttered as he continued looking down where he was climbing while Elesis grunted, which I don't know why she did that either.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

"What... What IS this place?!" I shouted out loud in surprise of where we're in. What we are seeing now is a big river with a mechanical bridge in front of us. Passed it is a machine-like hallway. The water seem calm and surprisingly clean for a sewer. But what's with the bridge? It's not supposed to look so... futuristic and Nasod-like. Wait, Nasod-like? Does having Nasod-related things got to do with Eve?

By the way, the sewer here STINKS like crazy! I know I've heard that almost all sewers can be stinky but I literally didn't think it would be this bad. I can tell Rena dislikes the smell too, but Elsword and Elesis seem to be find with it. Geez, what are they, highly trained monkeys?

"Uh... It's a river." Elsword said. "And a weird looking bridge."

"Do you think Eve went on that direction?" Rena asked.

"Maybe, though crossing this bridge feels like a channel diving a world from the next..." Elesis slowly said, holding her hand on her chin.

"You mean like a metal Styx?" Elsword asked.

"I wouldn't go that far about the underworld... but yeah, something like that." A Styx in Elrios? I don't wanna think about that.

"Hey, come on. Don't make this creepier than it has to be." I said to the two.

"This may be a theory to me, but it's a common misconception that a scientist ferried the technology across the pathways. Nasods are no exceptions since nature and science are two separate things in many ways."

"But, like... this isn't really a Styx, is it?" Rena asked nervous a bit.

"Does this look like historical era to you?" Elsword told her. "You guys want to go or not?"

"Of course I'd want to go with you, Elsword." Elesis replied with a smile.

"I'll go too, I want to see what Eve is hiding in this place." Rena said.

"Me three. So what are we waiting for?" I spoke as Elsword nodded as we walked pass the Nasod hallway.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

While we slowly walked to avoid being spotted as well as making small noises, we hid in the corner to finally find Eve typing things on a giant computer. I've seen many big screens but this one is nowhere close to them. The screen reveals a person covered in shadows, I couldn't get a glimpse of its appearance.

"I have updated today's class. Nothing unusual has been happening right now." Eve said. Who was she talking to? My question has been answered when we heard another voice.

 _ **"Understood. Continue your daily routine until you have found what he is doing."**_ A male metallic voice was heard from the computer. **_"We cannot have him rule over Elrios and cause injustice to it."_**

Him? Who is this person talking about? And he's going to rule over Elrios? I don't like the sound of that.

"Understood. I will rest until tomorrow." Eve shut the computer down and slowly walked away, as we gave each other odd looks.

"Who was that she was talking to?" Elsword asked.

"I have no idea." Aisha said. "The person on the screen was shadowed so I couldn't see who it is."

"The most important thing is; what were they talking about? A person is going to take over Elrios? That doesn't sound good." Rena said. "But what does that have to do with Elder Junior High School?"

"That's what we don't know...yet." I said. "But if what he says is true and there is an evil person in the school, we'll have to be careful when we're in there. Who knows who could be hiding inside there, besides Eve of course. We only have a semester left until we graduate Junior High School and proceed to Senior."

"You think we can do it?" Rena asked worried.

"Maybe or maybe not, but we can't let Elrios go into chaos can we?" I told her.

"...I guess not." Suddenly we heard footsteps that was getting closer. We turned to see a built Nasod scouting the area and scanning for intruders. "I think we should leave this place before we get spotted."

"Agreed." Elsword stated as we slowly tiptoed our way to avoid noises. However, we were too slow to turn to the next hallway when the Nasod spotted a bit of us before it lost sight of us.

"MOVING ORGANISMS DETECTED! ENGAGE CAUTION MODE!" The Nasod stated as it pulled out a machine gun, much to our shock.

"Run?" Elsword asked us.

"Run." I replied back as we ran our way back to the river bridge before the Nasod can spot us. We luckily made it out alive and undetected as we were gasping for air.

"That was close." Rena panted.

"I don't think I want to go back there again." Aisha sighed in exhaustion.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Elsword asked.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we need to press Eve further and try to befriend her and make he join our club." The three were surprised to hear what I stated. "Eve will be our top priority since she has an objective about the mysterious villain hiding in our school. We can use her help in scouting the place as well as gathering data and information and getting more help since we're only four."

"But Eve is an emotionless person." Aisha said. "How the heck are we supposed to get her to join us, when she hardly feels any interest?"

"I'm still working that one. Either we make plans or just improvise. But I'm sure we'll find a way. You're good at befriending, right Rena?"

"Well, I guess..." Rena replied softly but I have a hunch of her doubting that she could do it. "Can we leave now? I'm getting sick of being in this disgusting sewer!" Before any of us could say something, we heard something from the Nasod hallway.

"SCANNING FOR INTRUDERS!" A Nasod voice was heard. It would seem that it's still searching for us, and it's going to come to the sewers to search for us. We have to make a dash now. Without saying a word, we ran back to the entrance of the sewers and climb our way back to the city and closed the manhole, where we can final have fresh air once more. Man, talking about getting a lot of exercise after school, but now we know what Eve's motive is, and we're going to help her or I would not be the President of the El Search Party Club.

* * *

 **GL: How many of you thought it wasn't going to be Eve in this chapter? Looks like she has a reason to be in this school and is revealed that she's searching for an evil hiding the school. Let's see how the El Search Party Club try to get her to join them and help find the mysterious mastermind in the next chapter.**


	14. Desperate Enlistment

**I'm back for this story again. Again, I'm late but I have a lot of things to do, okay? Anyway, we're here about trying to befriend the new transfer student, Eve and get her to join the El Search Party Club. The question is how to do that, let's see what we can do here.**

* * *

Elesis's PoV

It was recess now and everyone were minding their own business. Elsword, Aisha, Rena and I were looking at Eve at her desk. She was reading the same book that we saw yesterday. No one wanted to talk to her, even though she was the most interesting one. Then again, I'm popular as well as a few people surrounded me with questions and comments before I brushed them away. I was not ready for a crowd yet.

"What do you suppose we'd do?" Elsword asked as he was eating a candy bar.

"How about we go talk to her, simple isn't it?" Aisha suggested.

"Maybe she's interested in a snack." Rena said holding a box of pocky sticks as she was sharing them with us. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Eve eat anything yet. Is she not hungry or has she already ate? She went to approach her while we followed behind her. "Hey, Eve. Do you want a pocky stick?" Rena offered her.

"...Pocky?" Eve tilted her head in confusion. Looks and sounds like she doesn't know what pocky is.

"They're small but long biscuit sticks covered in chocolate." Rena explained as she showed her one stick. "There are other flavours as well like strawberry, white chocolate and many more. Try one." While Eve refused to have one, Rena constantly insisted. The white-haired girl finally gave up accepted it, only if Rena stops pleading with her. She nibbled it before biting it while she was reading until she finished it. "So how was it?" The elf asked.

"It's... adequate." Eve replied in a plain tone. Again with the geeky vocabulary, why? The rest of us sweatdropped from her answer.

"Even with food, she's emotionless." Aisha sighed as she took a pocky stick from Rena's box. After finishing it that she took another and then another after that.

"S-Slow down a bit, Aisha! I don't have unlimited sticks in the box." Rena pleaded.

"Relax, I have a separate stomach for snacks!" Aisha smiled proudly.

"I find that hard to believe." Elsword shrugged, much to my agreement.

"Also, just to let you know that if you eat too much, you'll get fat." I added. Hearing this lead Aisha to an outburst all of the sudden.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GAIN WEIGHT?!" Aisha shouted at Rena angrily.

"EEEEEHHHH?! You're saying this is my fault?!" Rena squeaked in shock. The two of us red-heads just sweatdropped while Eve just looked at them in confusion before going back to her book.

"Looks we're back to square one..." I sighed.

"Would you like some, Elsword?" I turned to see Rena offering a pocky stick to Elsword, much to my shock and anger.

"Sure I'll take one." He was about to pick one up, until Rena picked it up for him from the box.

"Here you go..." She smiled at him which made me angrier. "Say aahhh..."

"...Should you really do stuff like that so shamelessly, Rena?" Elsword sweatdropped.

"It's okay. Nothing bad will happen if I did this..." Rena replied while smiling, much to my annoyance.

"Okay then..." He slowly opened his mouth to grab a bite of the pocky stick. That's when I lost it. Rena is literally feeding him with a stick as if he was her boyfriend. Damn you, Rena! He's mine, not hers! And what's even worse, Elsword's playing along with it which makes me even angrier. Whose side are you on?! Angered by this, I threw my own pocky stick at Elsword's forehead for his betrayal. He faints but I didn't care, I was still anrgy.

"ELESIS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rena cried out at me. I did nothing but turn away while letting out a 'hmph!' as I was eating my other pocky stick. He deserved it, not because of his dense personality but for doing something so shameless in front of me, especially when he's not doing this for me.

"Nothing much." I lied with a pout.

"Wow..." Aisha spoke this time. "Who knew that the great Red-haired Knight would be jealous over someone giving pocky to-"

"I think you've said enough!" I growled as I tossed my other stick onto her forehead before she could finish her statement, causing her to be in the same fate as Elsword, except for the fact that her soul was comically coming out of her mouth. "I can't speak the truth, huh?" She muttered, even though I can hear her.

"ELESIS! PLEASE!" Rena pleaded, but I ignored her with another 'hmph!'. "Geez, you sure care much for Elsword, huh?" The elf said while looking at the collapsed Elsword. I think it's best if I take the pocky stick off his head, now that he's learned his lesson.

"I'm his sister, it should be obvious that I need to be like that." I stated as I took off the stick from Elsword's head, causing him to fall his head down on the desk, which woke him up. "And I need to be strict too, to prevent him in doing any shameless things." I want to make my beloved Elsword pure and not perverted so he can't look at other girls. It'll be sheer murder for me if that happens. Rena took the pocky stick off of Aisha's head in the process. Now we turned to Eve who was minding her own business again. Looks like we didn't get anywhere, much to our dismay.

"Guys, I'm going to grab some drinks." Rena spoke up. Good call, I was getting thirsty so I needed to fresh myself up. "What do you any of you want?"

"I'll have some juice." Elsword replied before Rena turned to Eve.

"What would you like, Eve?" She asked. Eve turned to Rena with her plain look again.

"I have no thirst for anything." She said. Ugh, again with that personality.

"Eve, I'm sure you haven't drank anything and I'm really worried about your thirst. If you don't drink anything, you'll get really tired and dry and it'll slow you down. So please, be kind enough to ask for any drink you like, Elsword will pay for you." Eve looked at us which we nodded back to her. She stayed silent for a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Very well, I will have whatever you bring me then, anything is fine." Eve replied. Rena smiled as she finally got to convince her. I swear, the elf got an older sisterly side, and maybe a motherly side for that matter.

"Soda, please." I said to Rena about my personal drink. I needed some strong sugar today for the PE lesson we're having soon. We all turned to Aisha who was quiet for some reason. What's wrong with her? Is something bothering her? Though it doesn't matter anymore since she's finally spoke.

"Just milk, please." Aisha answered quietly. I was confused to why she said that very quietly. She could have just said it normally, so why? That's when I found out when I saw her staring down on her chest. Ah, I see the problem and I think I know what I'm going to do next.

"Oh, what's wrong, Aisha. Afraid that if you didn't choose it, your chest won't grow big-?" I mocked at her, causing the purple-haired magician blushed ridiculously red as she cut me off.

"I HAVE MY REASONS!" She shouted out loud. "It's not only that I want to grow taller or anything but it's also not like I want my..." She stopped when she was about to mention her breasts. "ARGH! Just go already, Rena!" She growled as she handed Rena the money and pushed her out of the classroom. Oh, revenge is sweet!

Rena's PoV

I wonder what was Aisha's problem? She didn't have to push me like that just because of her reason that she wants milk is to get taller. I mean, yeah she's admittedly short so she practically needs it. Wait, did she mention something else?... Nah, it's probably just me.

Anyway, Elsword wants juice and Elesis wants soda. That's easy to remember. As for me, I'm just having some tea to calm myself as usual. I looked at the money Aisha gave to me and counted them, unfortunately, there wasn't enough for all of us, so I need to use some of my money. While I wasn't looking at my front, I accidentally bump into someone, in which I almost fell over.

"Ah! Sorry!" I apologised as I shook my head in order to see who I bumped into. It was Raven. "Oh, Raven!" The moment, I saw him, my face began to turn red. But why? Was it because I accidentally bumped into him in embarrassment? No, it's something else, nothing to do with his handsome face and- wait! What am I saying all of the sudden? I need to stop that!

"Hello, Rena. It's no problem, just a simple accidental bump." Raven said to me calmly. I gave a sigh of relief that his self-control is high. "Where you going by yourself?"

"I-I'm just going to buy some drinks for my f-friends." I stuttered. Ugh! Now's not the time to act like this. "I'll be going now, bye!" But before I can pass him, he stopped me for some reason.

"But you don't look like you have much money." He spoke. I turned to look at the change on my hand. Did he notice the low money I got? Wow, he must have a good eye for something like that.

"It would seem so." I sighed. "I am buying 5 drinks, including myself."

"Oh? Who's the fifth one?" Raven asked.

"Eve."

"The transfer student?" I nodded in response. "...I see." Raven then took something out of his pocket. "Open your hand with the change." He said to me. I was confused to why I need to, but I did what he said. When he took his hand out from his pocket, he opened his fisted hand on top of mine and what fell was golden change, much to my shock.

"W-what?!" I cried out in shock.

"Consider this as a token of thanks for the assistance the mid-terms exam." Raven said.

"Huh?" Wait, he mean this is for the monster we help him defeat? But this isn't what we were hoping for. "W-w-wait! This is completely unnecessary!" I pleaded to him. "The reason we did it was not because we want you to owe us something, we just did it because we want to help. That's all!"

"I know." Raven replied back, much to my surprise. "I'm only doing this because I want to. When I saw you and your friends fought the monsters with all your might, I sensed that you are no ordinary students. You and your friends are a group of special students destined to do something great for the future of Elrios. So I've decided that is should support and help you with any problems you come across. Please send my regards to everyone else, Rena."

He gave me a warm smile which causes me to blush more red. How can a man with a dark face like that be so nice and charmi- ahem... wise? My heart was beating fast all of the sudden. I don't know why? Am I actually coming onto him? NO! There's no way that would happen. I just met him a few weeks ago and I barely got to know him. I shook my head rapidly to get the weird feeling away from me.

"W-well, if this is how you feel about us, then I'll be happy to give my word to them." I was about to dash off, until I stopped for second to remember what Raven said. He said he'll support us for the entire year, that means he'll always be helping us in tight situation. Remembering this got me and idea. "Hey, Raven." I spoke to him.

"What is it, Rena?" He asked me.

"Do you want to join the El Search Party Club?" I offered him which causes his eyes to widen in surprise. "You said you'd support and help us with any problems we come across, right? Then I want you to join our club. You can be our advisor."

"Well... I..." Raven was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah, you said you'd help us with our problems, and since we're still a bit short on members right now, you're going to be joining us. No complaints! Got it?!" I smiled as I pointed at Raven's nose causing his face to become a little pink, much to my amazement. So the guy really does have pure emotions after all. He slightly gritted his teeth before sighing in defeat.

"Very well, I'll join your club." I made a fist pump to myself in victory. "I'll inform the staff about it, you just keep your nose clean, alright?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You have a small pieces of crumbs on your cheeks." When he said that, he slowly wiped the crumbs on my cheeks away using his hands. I blushed deep red as he was doing that so close to me. Talk about bold! "There you go, I'll see you later." Raven smiled as he walked away. My face was still red as I was stunned by what I just felt right now. Finally aware that I was spaced out. I shook my head and made my way to the vending machine. Hopefully, I haven't kept the others waiting for too long.

* * *

Aisha's PoV

While we wait for Rena to get the drinks, we went to approach Eve in case we can hold a conversation with her.

"What book are you reading?" Elesis asked her. She look back to what I'm reading and gave her the answer.

"The History of Altera." She answered her. "This features of how Altera was originally a surfaced land before it became an island in the ascending sky."

"Ah, is it good?"

"Yes. It is good from what I hear."

"I see. How long have you been reading that for?"

"I have read it for a while but I cannot remember how long, unfortunately."

"Probably because you had it for years." Elsword stated. Gods, can you not be blunt with your words, Elsword?

"Keep the rude words to yourself, Elsword!" I scolded him as I karate-chopped him on the head.

Suddenly, the door opened to see Rena come back with three cans, a canister of tea, a small carton of milk. Took her long enough, she's not often that late is she?

"I'm back with the drinks!" She smiled at us.

"What took you so long?" Elesis asked.

"Let's just say I bumped into someone, and it was a good thing too."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have another person who has joined our club." We were shocked to hear that statement all of the sudden.

"Seriously?! Out of the open?!" Elsword shouted.

"Who is it?!" I demanded an answer. When Rena revealed the answer, me and Elsword's mouths fall down to the ground while Elesis chuckled nervously. It turns out to be Raven, the 'janitor' of the school. He agreed to join 'our' club? Why all of the sudden?! Did he take interest in us or something?

"Somehow, I shouldn't be surprised." Elesis sweatdropped. "We're are the ones that he trusts the most. But what I want to know is how you managed to convince him, Rena. Did you use your charm on him or something?" She let out a smirk at her to which the elf's face became red all of the sudden. Did she charm him with her chest? If so, I'm so gonna be mad about that.

"W-what?! O-of course not!" She protested. "I only offered him to join us and he accepted. That's all I did! If he wants to help us, then that's fine with us. You wouldn't turn down an offer for more members, right?" Why do I feel like that is a slight piece of a lie?

"If they can be trusted, then yes."

"What? You mean you don't trust him, sis?" Elsword asked his sister. She sighed as she held his shoulder and was close to him.

"Listen, Elsword, there are things that you need to know and understand when you're interacting with other people." Elesis began explaining. "There are some people here who can use your kindness and trust as a tool to for their own gain. They can also use the one you love as bait to blackmail you into working for them forever. If this happens, your loves ones can be killed and even you yourself. You'll know that you'll blame yourself if something like this ever happens. I don't want this to happen to you ever. I admire your kindness to others but I can't envy you with that, and some of others shouldn't either. So please, be careful to who you trust or you'll end up putting your life on the line. You're the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you." She then hugged him tight onto her arms.

Such wise words from her. Now that's acting like an older sister and a club president for that matter. I can understand why she's the most important an iconic person in this school. I wonder why she's still here though. She's eighteen so she should be in high school. What made her still be here?

"I...I'm sorry, sis." Elsword apologised. "I promise I'll fully be careful from now on. If Raven does something bad, I'll be the one to answer." Hopefully you do, but he better not act reckless when he does.

"Not you, Elsword. I'll be the one, not just as your big sister but also the club president." Elesis smiled back.

"Here are your drinks, guys." The elf spoke as she placed them on her desk. Elsword and I grabbed ours, but Elesis was far away, it will be much longer to get there. I smirked when I got an idea. It's payback time! I grabbed her can and ready to do it.

"This yours, Elesis? Then catch!" I smirked as I tossed the can to her, much to her shock.

"Don't throw it!" Elesis retorted as she caught it with her hand. While I was disappointed that she caught it, I snickered from her reaction. That's what she gets for throwing her pocky stick at me. Seriously, that hurt for crying out loud! Anyway, Elsword gave Eve her drink. She looked at it as if she doesn't know how to open it.

"You don't know how to open this?" Elsword asked. She slowly shook her head. Seriously, she doesn't know how to open it. Either she's never had one of those before or she's like from a different world or something else. "You're a weird one... Here, let me show you." Elsword pulled the tab up on the top of the can through the opening section, creating a hole in the top of the can that you can drink through. "Here you go."

"...You have my thanks..." She replied as he gave it to her. I noticed Elesis is staring at her with eyes of anger. I sweatdropped from what I saw. Jealousy is a scary thing. I saw Rena struggling to open her canister of tea, apparently the cap has been tighten roughly, lol. But in the end, she got it out.

* * *

Elsword's PoV

"By the way, Rena. What did you get Eve for?" I asked Rena about the drink, I had no clue what it was.

"C2 Lemon." Rena replied causing my sister's eyes to widen in shock.

"THAT'S A SEMI-SPARKLING DRINK!" She exclaimed loudly. "Did you not learn the fact that those kind of drinks make you drunk?!"

"WHAT?! DRUNK?!" Rena and I shouted out in shock.

"With 'semi' in it?!" Aisha added. We all looked at Eve who was just standing there silent. She was then slowly moving left and right as if she was wobbling. Her eyes looked like she was driving away in a blank place, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is that he cheeks were very red, which signifies that she's definitely drunk. Oh, this is not good.

"Yep, she's drunk, all right." Elesis sweatdropped.

"Her cheeks are very red." Rena followed.

"She looks pretty much the same though." I said blankly.

"With the exception of the red face..." Aisha told me. While we began discussing this small problem, I fail to notice Eve coming behind me and held her arms onto me, much to my shock as well as the others.

"Wha-! Eve?! What's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, she got closer to me and then held me tighter. "H-hey...! Eve!" Rena and Aisha's face got red from what they're seeing now. Gods, this is embarrassing. As for my sister... I think she's the one I would be scared of. Her dark red aura was surging around and that death glare of hers makes my spine very cold. She literally looks like she's going to murder someone with that gaze. I hope she doesn't do that, she'll be charged if she does. I went back to realise that Eve is hugging me tighter and tighter and tighter. All of the sudden, I can't breathe properly anymore. "GWWAAAH! SHE'S CHOKING ME! SHE'S CHOKING ME!" I screamed in panic as I was hitting Eve's arms to get her off.

"WHAT?! She's tightening her grip?!" Elesis exclaimed in shock as the other girls face-faulted. The girls tried to get Eve off, but she was stuck onto me like glue. I didn't think being drunk can give you incredible strength. Luckily, she did lighten he grip so I can breathe heavily now, but she was still hugging me, much to our dismay.

"I guess there really are people who get tipsy from the carbonation." Rena sweatdropped.

"Still I'm not sure it's the 'semi-sparkling' bit that's done it." Aisha shrugged.

"It would seem that we have to wait for Eve's drunk state to wear off so she can come back to her senses. Hopefully, it'll be short-lived." Elesis said. I hpe for that too, because I feel somewhat uncomfortable with Eve hugging me. I've never been hugged by anyone before except for my parents and my sister, so this one feels weird and awkward.

"Eve, have you sobered up yet?" Rena asked Eve after we waited for a while. Eve then turned to turn with still droopy face.

"Doesn't look like she has yet..." Elesis sighed.

"I'm...not...drunk." Eve slowly said while she continued being on top of my head, much to my dismay.

"Then which is it?!" The other girls retorted. Somehow, I don't even know myself if she actually has any control of her mind or her words anymore. Eventually, Eve finally got off of me, despite the fact she's still drunk. She then stared at me closely, I don't know why, but I didn't move. we stared for a while, until I felt a massive pain on my left cheek.

 **SLAP!**

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" I exclaimed out loud. "What was that for?!"

"Your face... urge me to slap you...for some reason..." She said in separate words. While I was rubbing my red cheek, I could see Rena and Aisha's shocked face and Elesis's dark angry face. Now she REALLY looks like she's going to kill someone. If she does, I'm gonna have to hold her down if I have to.

"Hey, Eve." Aisha said to her.

"Yes..."

"Do you know why you come here?" We all turned to her in confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Aisha?" I asked her.

"You know how people exploit their secrets when the get drunk? That's what I'm trying to do. We'll be able to know what she is and why she's here, since we couldn't get anything much from the hideout she was in." Now that she think about it, this is a very good idea. Maybe Eve getting drunk was a good thing after all. Now we'll know what Eve is planning.

"Why I come here..." Eve muttered to herself. "I was assigned here... by my master to search for a certain someone in this school who will be planning to take over Ruben, Elder, Bethma and soon the entire world of Elrios." Hearing this, made us cringe. A man hiding among in this school? That is so low! Whoever is doing this is so going to pay! "My mission is to find him and judge him for his crimes for the sake of my people and Altera." Her people? Is she from royalty or something. "I must do this... for the sake of... the... nas...ods..." Wait, what was that last one? I couldn't get my answer when she then suddenly began to feel more wobbly than usual and then suddenly began to fall to her knees. Luckily, I managed to grab her before her knees touched the ground.

"Whoa! You alright, Eve?! What happened?" I asked her. She didn't reply. I looked closer to find her sleeping with her cheeks being very red.

"She's collapsed from the drunkenness." Elesis said.

"Darn! I was looking forward to hearing more!" Aisha pouted in defeat.

"Shall we take her to the infirmary?" Rena asked.

* * *

Eve's PoV

I opened my eyes to regain my consciousness. "Hrmm. What happened to me?" The moment I lifted my head up. I felt a massive pain in my head, causing me to fall back down. Did something make my head feel this way? Ugh, it's painful. I looked around to find myself lying on a bed and shelves full of pills and medicine. It would seem that I'm in the infirmary.

"Oh, you're awake." My eyes locked onto an green-haired elf who was kneeling down to see me. If I remember correctly, her name is Rena.

"Finally, I thought we'd wait forever for you to wake up." The purple-haired girl named Aisha, shrugged.

"H...How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"2 hours. You've missed two subjects." The red-haired girl, Elesis told me. I skipped two classes? How ashamed of me for that to happen. I must know how I've fallen.

"How did I end up like this?"

"You've been drunk because of the drink Rena gave you." The red-haired boy named, Elsword, said to me.

"I'm very sorry about that, by the way!" Rena bowed several times.

"Drunk?"

"You weren't yourself and you were about to exploit something from you mouth. Luckily, you passed out before you spoke anything." Elesis explained to me. My eyes widened in shock. I did WHAT?! Argh! I can't believe myself. I was about to reveal my secret mission to strangers I have no common with. However, she mentioned I was about to but passed out. I let out a sigh of relief. If I did exploit anything, I would have failed my own race and my father...

"Are you alright?" Elsword asked me.

"...Yes. I am." I replied.

"Great! How about we have a little talk together with us. Don't worry, it's lunchtime now, so you have plenty of time to relax and rest." Rena told me.

I do not understand about those four, the ones named Elsword, Aisha, Rena and Elesis. Why would they even care for someone like me who isn't even like them? I'm just a being with hardly any emotions unlike them as they can freely create constant conversations. For some odd reasons, I feel annoyed by this and I do not understand why I feel like this. I let out a sigh, deciding that I should get rid of this feeling as it matters not to me.

While I want to ask them why they want to talk to me, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to, in order to keep my secret operation. Unfortunately, I have not got any search for clues or documents from other students or teachers about the secret mastermind. I hoped that something different will come very soon. Reading my book to keep a low profile, I noticed the three people that have been watching me approaching me once again. Am I really a curious person?

"Hey, Eve." Elesis spoke to me.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Join our El Search Party Club?" A club? Last time, I checked, a club is like a group of individuals spending their time together doing their 'activities' of sorts. Unfortunately I had no interest in such things, but the elf sounded very insistent about it.

"Why do you want someone like me in your 'club'?" I asked firmly.

"Well, you look like one of those people who look isolated and lonely, so the group and I talked about and decided that we'd like to enlist you to our club. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to help you out, and we personally think you're a good help to us. Judging by the good grades you have on your tests, you'd be a great member on our team." Is that how they think of me? A talented, but lonely person. Oh, how you four do not understand why I came here in the first place.

"Your offer is most kind, Elesis. But I'm afraid I do not see why I have a reason to join this club." I stated. "Now if you'll excuse me..." I was about to get off the bed and leave, until Elsword stopped me from going any further. "Please move aside, Elsword." I instructed him.

"I won't." He answered back, much to my surprise.

"If it's about recruiting me to your cause, I already stated that I refuse to be-" Unfortunately, Elsword cut me off before I could finish.

"I don't care, because you need help!" He shouted at me, much to my shock. "You've been on your own, ever since you came here! And because of that, no matter how many times I see you all alone, it drives me crazy! How you're able to keep a straight face while you're all alone is beyond me. I hate the way that you're trying to isolate yourself around everyone in this school. Please, if you need any help, just ask or come to us! I don't want you to be in that position Eve, just like my sister once did..." My eyes widen when I turned to Elesis who turned away from some reason. The other girls were shocked as will, did they not know this?

"When our parents were gone from us, my sister felt devastated and felt like she was all alone." Their parents are gone? What a tragic even for them. "But her fears were gone because she was not really alone. I was there for her, and thanks to it, she was able to move on meaning I did the same too. Sure I was sad that they're gone, but my sister cheered me up as well. See, this is why having someone who look out for you is a very important thing in life, and I want you to experience it too. There are so many other things you can do too than just that. So Eve, be with us. Be my **friend**."

"...Friend?" The moment he said that to me. My body suddenly became warm. Not sadness, not frustration, not anger, but comfort as if my entire weight has been lighten. What if... what if joining their 'club' would actually mean something than just finishing the mission. Is the cycle of this world more than just my existence? My master has never said anything like this before, but he did say that emotion is the key to my evolution. If I stay with him and his accomplices, then I will be able to express real emotion. "...If what you say is true, then I will respectfully accept your offer." I stated.

"Really?! You mean you'll do it?!" Rena cried out.

"Yes. I made my decision." I replied as I bowed down.

"Yay! That makes six in our club now!"

"Wow, two people applied to our club in just one day. How about that?" Aisha said.

"The more the merrier they say." Elesis smiled. "Let's hope this amount will help us get more popular since we still need more furniture and other things that we need for our clubroom, which by the way; still looks empty. We're gonna have to ask the Student Council President for a loan if possible..."

"Glad to have you on the El Search Party Club, Eve." Elsword smiled at me.

"Thank you." I replied back. Hopefully, I'll be able to find the mastermind behind this evil scheme with this group. I do not know how long or how difficult this mission will be, but I will not rest until it is done. For the sake of my people and Elrios. I will save the world and the Nasod Kingdom!

* * *

 **GL: Sorry for taking so long! I had to do lots of schoolwork and I never got the time to finish this or the other stories. If you were waiting patiently for this, then I'm very sorry I kept you waiting. I promise I'll write the stories faster.**

 **BTW, I tried to keep Eve's race a secret, and I probably didn't do it well. Still, I think it was good enough to prevent spoilers at least.**

 **Leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	15. Heart of Valentine's Day

**Valentines Day is here so I might as well start a omake for this, especially when I haven't got back here for months. While I wish I continued the story, just to add more characters, but I guess, I'm gonna have to stick with six. Since there are four girls (Elesis, Rena, Aisha and Eve), the only way to go through this is give the two boys (Elsword and Raven) as obligation chocolate. Although one has better plans than that.**

 **Without further to do, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Aisha's PoV

It was finally after school as I began packing my bags. It was a normal day as usual; got good grades, practised my magic and some alchemy, studied my subjects, etcetera, etcetera.

I looked at Rena who was doing the same thing. Elsword already left the school, despite that his sister is still here. Speaking of Elesis, she was sitting on her desk thinking about something on her mind. What's scary about it is that her aura is really intense, just what is she thinking right now? Rena notices too as she asks her a question before I approached them.

"I-Is there something wrong Elesis?" Rena asked her.

"...Tomorrow marks the maiden's festival, Valentine's Day." The red-hair stated. I completely forgot that tomorrow is that day!...Probably because I'm not interested in it or in anyone in general...at least I think I don't.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot." Rena spoke.

"I guess what you're thinking is that you'll be buying chocolate, right?" I asked.

"Are you mocking me?!" Elesis shouted at me as she slammed her desk which flinched us in shock. "The real feeling of Valentine's Day is MAKING chocolate, not buying them! Homemade chocolate lets the one given know that they've put their heart to make it for them. To add more, the taste of homemade chocolate gives you the feeling of accomplishment of earning someone's heart. Do you understand that?"

"Uh...Well..." I had no words to say to this. While I don't do Valentine's Day (since I had no interest in boys for a while), I feel like I'm missing something big here.

"If that's the case, why don't we make chocolate together at my house?" Rena suggested right when Elesis suddenly grabbed both of her hands.

"Rena...you're a lifesaver." She said, much to her surprise. "Now I can finally use the kitchen without Elsword knowing."

So that's why Elsword went home alone, because his sister is planning to make Valentine's chocolate mostly for him. I know this is family but what is really good about this guy? He's impatient, reckless and immature. Though I will admit that his raw power is something else, and for his face is...good? Hold on! What am I thinking right now?! I have no feelings for an idiot like him!...right?

"Do you want to come, Aisha?" Rena asked.

"She is going." Elesis said, much to my shock.

"Wait! Who said you could decide?!" I retorted.

"I'm going to teach you what Valentine's Day is about, whether you like it or not!" Elesis stated while pulling my hand. "And someday, you'll find a special someone!"

"Hey! Don't pull me!" But it was already too late. She pulled me out of the classroom while Rena followed us carrying my bag as well. Ugh! Just how did I end up getting myself into this mess?

* * *

Eve's PoV

I was walking my way home to report my daily progress when I saw Elesis, Aisha and Rena walking together. What are they talking about is what I wonder. Unfortunately, it is none of my business so I decided to keep walking...only to be called out by somebody.

"Hey, Eve!" It was Elesis who called me, causing me to turn to her. "You probably won't know this but...do you know about Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?" I began to search for those words from my memory, eventually I found it. "I remember correctly, Valentine's Day is that a female person will give a gift to the opposite gender."

"Chocolate be to exact." Elesis finished for me. "Hey, why don't you come with us and make chocolate together? You are a girl after all, are you not? The more, the merrier as they say."

"Me, make chocolate?" I asked in confusion. Never have I made anything called chocolate, is it supposed to be something edible? Curious, I decided to take their offer. I can still return to my quarters after I am finished. "Very well, I will come."

"That's great, Eve!" Rena happily said. "By the way, do you know how to make chocolate?" I took a 10 second silence before shaking my head. "I guess we'll have to teach you then. Speaking of which, we have to buy some chocolate as the ingredients."

"I know the perfect place to go. Follow me." Elesis stated as we accepted her offer. We walked to the market which people sell various items, mostly food. When we walked past the people, they were all calling out to her.

"Oh, Elesis. Hello!" One of the clerks greeted her.

"Out for a walk?" Another asked.

"Come work for us again sometime!"

"We'll pay you extra!"

"Bring us a souvenir next time!"

"Here, take these!" That's when many shop owners gave Elesis some food for free which is surprising how she easily got so many things without paying.

"Y-Yeah, thank you very much, everyone." Elesis thanked which slight red on her face, why was it red though?

"Wow, everyone in town sure loves Elesis, huh?" Rena said.

"Yeah, she did mention she went into multiple part-time jobs, which is quite amazing for someone to do that. She's tough, strong, helpful and mature. I guess that's what makes her popular and lovable." Aisha said. So she works multiple jobs, that must be very skilled and you need lots of energy and stamina to work a lot. Elesis must be gifted with these talents.

"Elesis... You're not going to overwork again, are you?" One of the clerks spoke with worry.

"Have you been eating properly?" Another one asked.

"You mustn't push yourself too hard."

"Elsword will worry a lot for you."

"I-I'll be fine, please do not worry for me..." Elesis stuttered from all the worries she was getting.

"...But at the same time, they are worried sick about her." Aisha finished with a sweatdrop along with Rena. Is that what caring about others is about? I feel like I have much more to learn about normal life.

* * *

Rena's PoV

We were finally at my house which was pretty far from here, but not too far.

"Sorry for intruding." Elesis, Aisha and Eve spoke out as they entered.

"Okay, everyone. Feel free to leave your stuff anywhere, except for my room and others, please." I told the three as they nodded back in response, before we headed our way to the kitchen.

"You know, don't you think everything feels so much more lively now that it's almost Valentine's Day." I happily asked everyone as we took out all the chocolate from the bag.

"Yeah, so lovely, so heart-pounding and heart-breaking." Elesis said. We all looked at her in disbelief, imagining a heart shattered like glass. That's a bit much, don't you think, Elesis?

"...I think your heart would actually break after all that." Aisha sweatdropped. Even was just looking at us confused as if she doesn't get what Elesis just said, I guess she doesn't take humor stuff. "Although...I've think the light-hearted atmosphere is just a ruse. From what I see from it, Valentine's Day... is a battle royale!"

"Wait! A battle royale?!" I asked in shock. I find that hard to believe until she spoke again.

"It's nothing more than a fierce fight over receiving chocolate." She finished.

"Sounds pretty exciting that's for sure." Elesis sarcastically said. "Though I think I know what you're getting at." Wait, she believes her? That's makes the atmosphere more scary.

"So Valentine's Day can also be a war...I see." Eve took notes.

"Don't write something that would become a misunderstanding, Eve!" I shouted at her. "Besides, I doubt Valentine's Day is such a bloodthirsty affair..." I tried to brighten things up, until Elesis slammed her fist on the table and pointed at me.

"With that kind of weak attitude, you'll only be able to make weak chocolate!" She stated.

"Hold on! Are you saying my attitude will affect my chocolate?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Weak chocolate's nice..." Eve commented.

"Not you too, Eve!" I pouted. "Can't we just go and make Valentine's chocolate now?!" Luckily, they agreed, much to my relief. We put on our apron got started. "So what kind of chocolate are you all going to make?" I asked everyone.

"Hmm..." Aisha mumbled as she began flipping pages of the chocolate cookbook. "I think I'll go with chocolate mousse."

"That sounds great!" I complimented her.

"What about you, Rena?" Aisha asked me.

"Me? Hmm. Maybe chocolate chip cookies?" Rena replied.

"Huh. Sounds appetizing. What of you, Elesis?" We both turned to the purple-haired mage. She was busy mixing the chocolate together, but that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was that she was snickering giving out an evil smile while a dark aura was flowing around her, giving me and Aisha a chill down our spine.

"E-Elesis?! What on earth are you making?!" I squeaked in panic. Suddenly, her dark aura immediately disappeared when she turned to us with a nonchalant face.

"Huh? I'm making chocolate of course." She simply answered us. "What else would I be doing?"

"That's not what it looks like. Talk about an unpleasant cooking environment." Aisha sweatdropped. "You okay over there, Eve?" We turned to Eve who was holding a radish and salt as she was boiling water with a pot.

"I am well, what of it?" Eve asked us with no concern over her look. What really creeped us out is her ingredients. On her side, I saw herbs, potions and even meat there. Just what in seven El shards is she making?!

"Eve...what the heck are those?" I asked her in a concerned manner.

"They are ingredients for the chocolate I'm making, why do you ask?" Eve questioned. We all looked at her in disbelief.

"You...don't know how to make chocolate, do you?" Aisha asked with a sweatdrop. Eve looked at her chocolate and ingredients and she looks back at us.

"I am just reading what the manual says." Eve states. "It also says that it allows you to pick any other ingredients for better tasting, so I assumed that if I use these, it would taste better." While we understand where she's going, she's not doing it right.

"...Eve, the next time you cook, call us to help you with it. Trust me, it's for everyone's safety as well as yours. Just leave those aside and let us do adding." Elesis told Eve with a serious face. Wise words, as expected from the red-haired knight.

"...Very well." Eve replied. Aisha gave a sigh of relief as she swiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Good, because I don't think any of us would last if she mixed those together." She said.

"I doubt nobody in the world can." I shrugged.

Elesis's PoV

"After you cut the chocolate into small pieces, mix it with fresh cream, and place the bowl in a bowl of hot water and stir it well until it has melted." I explained how to make Valentine's Chocolate to Eve while demonstrating it to her.

"I see..." She's been taking multiple notes of my teachings, in case she needs to make something again. Looking at the melted chocolate, the smell and looks was very appetizing but we know it's for customizing, not eating.

"It's not done, and I want to taste it now." Aisha shrugged, trying not to take the spoon to taste it. Knowing Aisha, she loves sweets, then again most girls do, especially tsunderes, lol.

"I wonder how Raven and Elsword would react if we just gave them this as it is..." Rena spoke.

* * *

Elsword's PoV

"ACHOO!" I sneezed while I was in my bath. I looked around to see if anyone was about, but no. "Is somebody talking about me?" I asked myself. Sis still isn't here yet, I wonder where she is, and when will she come home?

* * *

Elesis's PoV

We continued our work as we had different stages. Aisha was stirring the melted chocolate, I was chopping the chocolate, Eve was reading the decorations used for the chocolate and I was mixing the milk together with the melted chocolate.

"I forgot to ask, Elesis. What kind of chocolate are you planning to make?" Rena asked me.

"Me? I chose brownies." Elesis replied. "Elsword doesn't like plain chocolate saying that it looks boring, which I can agree on."

"That's a nice idea." Rena smiled. "You know..." She spoke again getting our attention. "When you give someone chocolate, you mostly struggle to find what to say since it is a big moment."

"Oh, you mean one of 'those' moments." I said, immediately getting her statement. Whenever a girl tries to give chocolate to an opposite gender, especially when it's someone you love, you hesitate to think what to say. It happens a lot in Valentine's Day. Luckily, I've been prepared for it and I know my lines.

"Like what for example?" Aisha asked.

"Let's see...how about..." Rena then picked up a small empty box and showed it to me. "'I um... I made this for you so... Do you want it?'" She shyly says with a small blush. Wow, she's surprisingly a good actor. I guess her home does this kind of things in Valentine's Day. Though, I think I can do better. I moved my hand to her hair and slowly pulled it to my nose, shocking everyone.

"'Of course, I love chocolate..." I charmingly replied. "But no chocolate in the world could match my love...for you.'" Rena began to blush in embarrassment and stepped back in surprise.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-" She couldn't find what word to say, she was too embarrassed.

"What the heck did you-" Aisha, also shocked by my words tried to asked how I did it.

"Did you know that I once cross-dressed as a gentleman in one of my jobs?" I said to them. It was true, I was volunteered as an actor in a romance movie where I was a prince and a common girl gave a gift to me. I would like to talk more, but that's another story.

"A-Amazing! No wonder I fell for your charm!" Rena shook her head to get rid of the red face. Meanwhile, Eve was taking notes of this. "Of course, that means I have no feelings for you...since I'm interested somebody else..."

"What was that?" Aisha asked.

"Ah! Nothing at all!" She stuttered. Aisha didn't hear but I did. So she does have someone she likes, interesting.

"Charm equals affection... I see." She said.

"You have long ways to go with romance, don't you?" I sweatdropped. After minutes of working, I finally finished making my chocolate. "Phew! Done!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? Have you finished making your chocolate, Elesis?" Rena asked me as she was still working on hers.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What kind of chocolate did you make?" Aisha asked.

"See for yourselves." When the three took a closer look, Rena squealed to see my brownies had various shapes; one was a cat, one was a swirly circle, and there were also brownies shaped as swords, mine and Elsword's respectively.

"Wow, they look so cute!" Rena exclaimed. "I didn't think you would make brownies out of different shapes."

"I'm surprised, you have the talent to do that." Aisha said.

"They look very firm." Eve commented.

"Heh, you underestimate the master of cooking." I proudly said.

"By the way, Elesis," Aisha spoke. "even though you said you're done, what's with the other bags that are still filled with stuff." She pointed at the three bags that had flour, cream, whipped cream and more chocolate bars. I gulped wanting them not to find out what I'm doing.

"Those...are for leftovers that I'll be making for dessert." I lied.

"With that much, I feel on edge on what you're going to make." Rena sweatdropped. "It looks almost as if those are for a party or something. Are you sure you're not hiding anything?"

"Of course, I'm not! I'm sure you're just exaggerating." I began to try change the subject before they can ask anymore. "Anyway what about the three of you? What did you all make?"

"Oh, they're in the oven right now." Rena said. "Just adding the finishing touches and I'll be good to go!" Well, since she's making cookies, it would make sense to be put in the oven.

"Same here." Aisha said. Her chocolate was chocolate mousse, it's very tasty and looks nice, especially when she made a magical symbol on it, they were pretty cute.

"I am almost finished." Eve answered.

"You're still thinking about putting something odd in there, aren't you?" I asked concerned.

"Not to worry, all I need to do is add this little dose in."

"A little dose?" I shrugged in worry. Is eh talking about some kind of chemical potion, because if that's the case than I'm not touching that.

"I feel like I just heard something disturbing!" Aisha shouted.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Rena sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

It's finally time; Valentine's Day. While class has just started, I can't wait, I want to give the chocolate to him right now.

"Elsword, come here for a second." I called out to him with a smile as he approached me.

"Huh? What is it, sis?" He asked me. I happily dug my bag for my chocolate but as I began digging my bag, I couldn't find it at all. Worried and confused, I took a big look in my bag and I began to realise why it's not there. It's that I left it at home and I completely forgot to get it. Realising my mistake, I began to miserably sulk in despair, much to Elsword's confusion.

"Sis?! What's wrong?!" He worryingly asked me.

"Is...nothing. Forget... it..." I miserably said, losing control of my words. Rena and Aisha were the next ones to ask me the same thing.

"Elesis? What's wrong?" Rena asked me. Well, since they know, it won't be troublesome to tell them, but I'll have to keep it from Elsword. It's a surprise. I whispered to their ears about the chocolate I forgot to bring as well as not telling Elsword about it.

"Wow, talk about unlucky." Rena sweatdropped.

"We're gonna have to stall Elsword until after school so you can get it." Aisha said.

"Get what?" Elsword asked. Ack! He heard us!

"Ah! Nothing! Forget about it!" I protested rapidly waving both my hands together.

"Eh? I can at least listen to you." While I'm glad he's concerned about me, I can't let the secret slip by.

"Just...don't worry about it." I turned my head away from Elsword to prevent him from pressing me any further.

"Let's leave her alone, Elsword." Rena spoke to him. "I think she'll be find afterwards." Good support, Rena!

"Okay then..." Elsword replied. While I'm happy that the secret is still hidden, for some reason, I feel ticked off that he stopped worrying about me. That means Elsword isn't going to be paying attention to me anymore! It feels annoying!

"HEY! AT LEAST WORRY A LITTLE ABOUT IT!" I uncontrollably opened my mouth in annoyance, much to everyone's shock as Aisha and Rena face-faulted down to the ground. Ugh! Why did I had to do that?! That felt so embarrassing! I began to sulk even more on my desk, this time with my face red as my hair.

Elsword's PoV

I saw a few girls giving some chocolate to their boyfriends. I guess this means it's Valentine's Day. I wonder if I will get any chocolate this year. Sis gives me chocolate every year, but she hasn't given me one yet. I wonder what happened?

Wait! Does she not want me to get chocolate from her? Is that it?!...Nah! I'm probably just exaggerating...I hope.

"Elsword!" I flinched to turn to the direction of who called my name. It was Aisha and Rena. "Happy Valentine's Day!" They all showed their small present boxes which I'm guessing that those are chocolates. Looks like I was right.

"T-Thank you..." I replied in surprise.

"Here..." Aisha gave her chocolate to me. I opened it and it was chocolate mousse. They taste very good, and this had a magical symbol in it.

"Wow, it looks very nice. Thanks." I complimented her, causing her face to be red.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" She stuttered. "This is an obligation chocolate! It's not like I made it special for you or anything like that! Do you understand?!"

"S-Sure." I replied. Geez, what's with her? It's just obligation chocolate. Sure she doesn't have much feelings for me but that doesn't mean she has to make a big fuss about it...right?

"Here you go, Elsword, from me. Will you accept it?" Rena happily said when she gave me her chocolate. Her chocolate was heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies, and man, did they looked well-baked?!

"Gladly, thank you so much." I replied. "They look very good!"

"Yeah...good indeed." Elesis said in low tone with a smile although that smile looks deadly. What's gotten her mad all of the sudden?

"Oh, I forgot, for you two as well." She gave Aisha and Elesis two boxes similar to mine, except different colour.

"Eh? Us too?" Aisha asked surprised.

"Of course, I actually made one for Elesis and Eve too." She showed them the other three heart-shaped boxes. Funny enough, they represent our colour styles (mine was red with black ribbons, Aisha was purple with pink ribbons, Elesis was red with white ribbons and Eve was pink with white ribbons).

"Wow, that's quite generous of you." I exclaimed. "Although, I think the heart-shaped thing is a bit much."

"I know." Aisha agrees. "You can get the wrong impression from Rena when given one of these from her. I mean, she's shouldn't give guys these, even if it is just a friend."

"Yeah, even I could get the wrong impression, and I'm a girl!" Elesis charmingly said.

"Wait! what?!" Rena cried out in shock.

"Just kidding! Of course I don't swing that way." She began to laugh before getting closer to her again. "But seriously, you're gonna get sooooo many guys the wrong idea when being given one of these. You'll probably be getting a lot of confessions from other guys."

"I-I'm pretty sure they'll get over it! After all, they're still just obligation chocolates." Rena stammered rapidly waving her hands back and forth with a red face before changing the subject. "H-Hey, Eve! Come and give Elsword your chocolate as well." Eve made chocolate too? Things are just getting better and better. Although, I do worry if she actually knows how to make to chocolate or not.

"If you're worried if she knows how to make chocolate or not, don't worry, we taught her how to make chocolate as we were making them together." Aisha explained to me. I gave a sigh of relief when she said that. I thought I was gonna have food poisoning at the start of class.

"For you." Eve said to me as she handed me her small bag which I assume it's chocolate. What's inside was chocolate balls, I guess she decided on something normal for this. Normally, I don't do plain chocolate, but I assume that Eve haven't made chocolate before, so I guess I'll let it slide. "I've been told that Valentine's Day is also about giving the one a surprise." She added as soon as I took one in my mouth. I began to turn slightly pale when I began to chew it, especially when it tastes really weird.

"...All of the sudden, I'm seriously regretting putting this in mouth without thinking twice." I muttered in utter nervous.

"Eve...did you put in something we don't know about?" Elesis asked Eve in a angry tone.

"...If you must know, I added this in with the flavour." Eve answered as she showed us a small purple bottle giving out a scary dark aura from it, scaring us all, mostly me. "This is added with oil, herbs and creature substances made into chemical liquid."

"BWAAAH!" This causes me to splutter out the food in utter disgust and fear, while the girls' jaws dropped down to the ground. Who mixes those stuff together?!

"From the looks of it, it has surprised you." Eve said.

"ANYONE WOULD BE SURPRISED FROM THAT!" Rena and Aisha shouted together. As for my sister, she slowly grabbed Eve's shoulder as her dark aura emerges from her with a death smile.

"Eve, you and I are going to have a little talk of how surprises really work." She angrily said. "And you are going to get a rough lecture for what you did to Elsword." Eve acting plain and casual as usual tilts her head in confusion, how the heck does this girl not feel anything from her. While I was recovering from the taste of Eve's chocolate with the help of water, I noticed that there's another one of Rena's heart-shaped (orange with black ribbons) chocolate box.

"Hey, Rena. Who's that for?" I asked the elf while pointing at the box.

"Ack!" Rena squeaked as she suddenly grabbed the box and placed it into her bag. "N-Nothing! That one was actually a spare since I made too many cookies. But since you all enjoyed them, I don't think I'll need it anymore and have it for myself. Hahaha!"

"O-kay..." Why do I get the feeling that she's lying all of the sudden?

* * *

Rena' PoV

When it was after school, Elesis immediately packed up her things and dashed away out of the classroom. I'm guessing that she's heading back home to get the chocolate. Although, I wonder why she couldn't just give to Elsword when they go home together. I guess she wanted to give to him ASAP.

However, the moment she passed through me, she said this; "Good luck in given him that chocolate." She said after she left.

I began to blush red, she knows?! How did she?! Was it because she found out that I made more cookies than I'm supposed to?! Was it because my box was orange and black...or was it both?

"Whoa. Fast." Aisha commented at Elesis's running speed as we saw her running towards her house.

"Where is sis going?" Elsword asked surprised.

"Probably getting something from home? Dunno, why though." She then suddenly turn to me. "And what's up with you? You looked like you saw or thought of something embarrassing.

"W-What?! Of course not! I'm not thinking anything like that!" I stammered, even though I'm trying to clam down. That's when I noticed Raven in his janitorial gear as he was just passing by the classroom. "Ah! Raven! Wait!" Without thinking, I stood up and ran out of the classroom to go after him, leaving my bag behind in the process.

* * *

Raven's PoV

I was about to start making my way to the gym to clean the place again until I heard someone call out me.

"Raven! Hold up!" I turned to see Rena running towards me, only to sudden trip over and start to fall. "EEK!" She yelped. Without a second thought, I rushed towards her and managed to catch her before she fell onto the ground. She also dropped the small present box, which I also had to catch as well.

"Are you alright, Rena?" I asked her as her face looked at mine, closely. Her face began to turn red, before getting off of her. I had to admit, before she got off of me, she had a very beautiful face, I guess that is an elf's trait, despite their huge age growth capacity.

"I'm so sorry! I just tripped and I couldn't prevent myself from falling and-" Her face became redder from the embarrassment.

"It's alright. You're safe and that's what matters." I said to her.

"Oh...Um... thank you..." It became silent in the hallway, despite that there people around, some were watching because of the accident.

"By the way, you dropped this." I showed her the present box.

"Ah! Thank you for that!" Rena cried out in relief. "I was worried if I lost it."

"Now I remember, it's Valentine's Day. Who are you giving this to?"

"Well...I..." All of the sudden, she couldn't answer. She looked at the people who were looking at her. Some of the boys commented out things like "Who's that chocolate for?" or "A beautiful girl like her has chocolate for someone?" or "Is it for a prince charming-like person?" Rena was a popular girl due to her personality and beauty, you can almost compare her popularity to Elesis, who is a very talented woman. Her face became more red as mountains of questions were heard around the place. "It's...It's...AAAAH!" She cried in tears before running away as if she got rejected by someone.

"R-Rena?!" I called out to her as she forgot her chocolate but sadly, she was already gone from my sight. I looked at the box of chocolate. I really wonder who the chocolate was for? I guess I have no choice but to keep it until I know it's for or when she comes back.

I looked at the window to see that it is raining outside, very heavy for that matter. I hope no one gets drenched out there, especially if they're carrying someone precious to them.

* * *

Elesis's PoV

Of all the times it just had to rain right now! I just got my chocolate from home and was on my way back to school where Elsword was. And it just immediately rained, the moment I was halfway there. I didn't even get the time to get an umbrella for crying out loud! I'm lucky that my chocolate is in a plastic bag so it won't get wet. It was originally meant to be a special decoration, but now it's a protection bag. I'm okay with that and I'm not okay with that.

I kept running my way to school, only to be stopped by a red light. Goddammit! Why now?! Forced to wait, I miserably looked at my wet bag. I'm not sure if I'm able to give to Elsword anymore, let alone like it. Ugh! This is the worst Valentine's Day ever!

"Sis!" My eyes widen to hear Elsword's voice in front of me. I looked up to see him at the other side of the street alone with an umbrella on his hand. Good ol' brother, well-prepared. When the light turned green, he went to approach me. "You're drenched in rain!" He said as he held the umbrella over me. "Why didn't you get your umbrella? It's not like you to forget." He took out a handkerchief and began wiping my face.

"Sorry..." I began to be embarrassed of how miserable I look. Letting Elsword see me like this, I'll never live this down. In fact, it was so sad and embarrassing that my tears started to well up, causing me to cry due to how things didn't go the way I wanted.

Elsword noticed the chocolate I'm holding. I gulped, wondering what Elsword's reaction would be of how bad it looks now. But much to my shock, she hugged me tight.

"It's okay. You don't have to..." He whispered. More tears began to fall on my eyes as I hugged him back more tighter than his. When the hug ended as well as wiping away my tears. I looked at my chocolate again.

"...I don't really think I should give you my chocolate." I stated turning away from him. "It's all wet from the rain anyway."

"Something like that doesn't matter." Elsword pleaded.

"But...though I'm sure you would want it, even if you were demanding for it."

"But I do!" I turned back to him in shock of his statement. "I...I want your chocolate! I really do! More than anything!" I began to blush red, as my heart began to beat ridiculously fast. He wanted it that badly?! I know my cooking is great, but it's something to be craving about. And with that pleading face, there's no way I can resist it. Curse my love for him!

"I...In that case... Here." I gave him my chocolate with no further questions. "Happy Valentine's Day..."

"Thanks, sis! Happy Valentine's Day to you too! I love you!" Hearing that made me lose it as I ended up getting a massive nosebleed, almost passing out. I take back what I said earlier; this is the best Valentine's Day ever!

* * *

 **GL: And done! Sorry for uploading it very late! I just had too much work to do in my hands! Regardless, I had a fine time making this special. Love sure makes things great, funny and romantic. I hope to continue like this more.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and Happy Late Valentine's Day! See you next time!**


End file.
